DMC La protegida de Dante
by LadyAniMangaXD
Summary: Karen es una chica pobre que por lazos del destino huye de casa y va a parar a un bosque donde conoce a los hermanos sparda, y termina durmiendo bajo su techo, y pronto una pregunta los asotar... quien es en verdad karen!. que pasara?, esto se convertira en un triangulo amoroso? o.O, no soy muy buena con los resumenes, pero denle una oportunida XD
1. Prologo-Amenaza de Muerte

_**HOLA! soy nueva en esto y este es mi primer fic y decide hacerlo de devil may cry( mi videojuego favorito).**_

_**Primero que nada quiero aclararles que la manera en que se comportan los personajes asi como el escenario es TOTALMENTE diferente a como es en realidad, y no se molesten ya que despues de todo, solo es un fic, es en otraaas palabras como un universo un tanto alterno ya que muchas cosas que en verdad sucediero las pasa por alto... pero hueenoo.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: devil may cry y sus alucinantes personajes, no me pertenecen (por desgracia:O) le pertenecen a CAPCOM, solo Karen. ella si salio directamente de mi cabecita XD, y lo que hago es sin fines de lucro o para obtener regalias, sino con los unicos fines DE ocio y diversion, para que no se diga que gano dinero a costillas de mi sexy y chulo dante XD.**_

_**OOOH! y por fa dejen reviews para asi saber si devo continuar o no, acepto de todo: criticas, burlas, jitomatazos, alabanzas (jeje ok no), amenazas de muerte, citas online XD, o simplemente recomendaciones n.n .**_

_**AVISO: este es algo asi como que el prologo, para que vean como empeso todo, el capitulo 2 sera el 1, y el 3 el 2, y asi sucesivamente (hemm... se nota que ya tengo todo planeado no? XD) solo para que no digan que como cap 1 esta MUY corto, lo se pero tranquiss, solo es el prologo.**_

_**OOOO Y... mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fanfic... despues de todo esto es lo que amo hacer.**_

_**SIN MAS INTERRUPCIONES...**_

_**LET' READ!**_

* * *

Siempre fui feliz, nunca tuve problema alguno con mi vida, después de todo esta era muy cómoda: una casa confortable y espaciosa con una madre y un padre en ella, crecer como hija única toda mi vida, amigas y escuela con notas promedio, algunos pretendientes, en fin… una vida de una típica adolescente mimada y sin preocupaciones, todo iba bien en mi vida.

No fue hasta hace 3 años cuando una tragedia embargo a toda mi familia, mi madre persona a la que tanto queríamos y nos hacía falta enfermo de cáncer y tuvimos que soportar verla sufrir durante 8 largos meses, murió cuando tenía 14 años.

Recuerdo que cuando paso eso mi padre siempre alegre y dispuesto a mejorar cambio a tal grado de ser una persona totalmente diferente, siempre estaba de mal humor y decía cosas que me herían, cosas como: no sé cómo tu madre te soportaba y de más. Al paso del tiempo perdió su trabajo por culpa del alcohol, y la casa por su vicio a apostar, al cabo de un año ya vivíamos en los barrios bajos de la ciudad en un escuálido departamento con apenas 2 cuartos al fondo, un baño en seguida de la puerta principal y una pequeña cocina frente a mi cuarto.

Vivía con peligros embargándome a todo momento: hombres pervertidos que me desnudaban con la mirada cada que salía a la calle así como ladrones, y gente que yo consideraba escoria pero que claro a mi padre no le importaba.

Este año se supone debería estar en 6to semestre de preparatoria pero desde que apenas teníamos para comer algo digno, mi padre había dejado de pagar mi educación, aunque hasta hace un año logre estar en 5to semestre gracias a una beca que había logrado obtener por mis altas notas, pero desde que mi padre comenzó a apostar cosas que no podía costear, yo debía pagar sus deudas trabajando y por ende descuide bastante mis estudios y mis notas bajaron escalofriantemente, por lo que retiraron la beca de mi historial, fue entonces que me entregaron mi boleta de quinto y adiós escuela.

Ahora la vida era mucho más agotadora de lo normal y podía aceptarlo después de todo quejarme no me ayudaría en nada. No fue sino hasta que un día la vida resulto más tediosa. Era domingo y por costumbre mi padre saco una de sus acostumbradas cervezas del refrigerador y se sentó en sofá de su cuarto donde se puso a ver la tele ( que por alguna maldita razón era lo único que no había apostado!) y yo lavaba trastes cuando de pronto –CRASH- se rompió un traste. Por error yo había hecho un mal movimiento y se cayó. Mi padre reacciono de la peor manera posible

Es que acaso eres estúpida?! – dijo mientras se paraba de su sillón y se dirigía hacia mí con una mirada amenazadora – que no viste que hay había un plato?! repitió mientras fugazmente me tomaba del cabello y me azotaba contra la pared.

Lo veía con miedo, lo creía capaz de todo pero nunca de golpearme, aunque en ese momento veía la peor faceta de mi padre no creía lo que veía

-Se-se me ca-cayo eso es todo, no hay por qué armar tanto alborot…

PUMM! Me abofeteo mientras me veía con una horrible mira da y no pude evitar contener las lágrimas. Entonces me empujo y me dijo:

-Eres una niña tonta contestona y malagradecida… eres igual a tu madre.

Dicho esto se fue a su cuarto dejándome a mí en un mar de lágrimas, una montaña de impotencia y un torrente de confusiones. Tal vez fue porque no me defendí, porque le gusto hacerme sufrir o si solo quería desquitar su coraje pero esa pelea fue el comienzo de una serie de ataques provenientes de mi padre, no podía cometer un sol error porque él me golpeaba e insultaba.

Viví esa agonía durante los próximos 4 meses hasta que una tarde después de estar cansada y adolorida de sus golpes decidí que era hora de dejar que mi padre se arreglar la vida solo y seguir mi propio camino, así que aproveche que mi padre estaba dormido para tomar una mochila en la cual guarde lo básico (ropa, cepillo de dientes, números telefónicos, mi celular, mi diario, una fotografía de mi madre y por tonto que parezca una de mi padre) tome el dinero que había ganado haciendo mandados a mis vecina y salí silenciosamente de ahí, tome el primer autobús que encontré sin tener un rumbo fijo al cual ir y… me quede dormida.

No recuerdo cuantas horas fueron solo recuerdo que el conductor me levanto pidiéndome amablemente que me fuera que su turno ya había terminado y que ya había llegado a la estación, me levante asustada y a la vez sorprendida no sabía en donde estaba y le dije al conductor

-Disculpe, sabe dónde estamos- le pregunte asustada de que se molestara o algo pero al contrario, me sonrió y me dijo:

-Estamos en las afueras de Fortuna, te perdiste? Me pregunto sonriente.

Era un señor de avanzada edad de mirada dulce, lucia su pelo negro bien cuidado sus ojos cafés y su altura baja.

-No, gracias por preguntar – le dije con la misma amabilidad que él me brindo.

Baje rápidamente del autobús y note que esos debían ser los barrios bajos de Fortuna pues apenas podía vislumbrar algunas casas de madera seguidas por un bosque enorme a un costado. Considerando que ya era un poco tarde (las once), decidí que en la oscuridad del bosque estaría protegida de que cualquier malhechor o vagabundo con intenciones no bien definidas me lograse encontrar, al menos dormiría ahí hasta mañana, ya después sería capaz de adentrarme un poco más en la ciudad y buscaría un empleo, entonces me aventure en lo desconocido sin saber el destino que me esperaba.

Camine un largo tramo en ese lugar hasta que encontré un árbol con sus ramas torcidas como si fuesen 2 brazos abrazándote y decidí que era hora de dormir, me acurruque entre sus ramas, me puse el gorro de mi sudadera y saque mi celular advirtiendo que la carga se acabaría en un rato así que, que mejor forma de descárgalo que escuchando música, y eso hice, me coloque mis auriculares y pronto caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Eran como las dos de la mañana cuando ya se le había acabado la carga a mi celular y por ende escuchaba todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, fue entonces cuando escuche un quejido y el filo de algo cortando algo, entonces me puse en pie de un salto y corrí dirigiéndome a donde se escuchaba eso, puesto que, podía tratarse de alguien necesitando ayuda.

Seguía corriendo cuando de pronto mis ojos vislumbraron algo que me hizo frenar en seco: frete a mis ojos veía a dos hombres de edad joven peleando con espadas como si fueran caballeros de la época medieval, aunque mucho mejor entrenados, no podía ver bien puesto que estaba muy oscuro

Pero por lo poco que veía podía saber que si sabían pelear: mientras uno lanzaba una estocada que yo habría jurado debía ser letal el otro la esquivaba fácilmente y comenzaban a chocar espadas tal cual samuráis.

Al principio me sorprendí pero conforme seguía viendo la escena comenzaba a asustarme y entonces pensé que si se enteraban que los había estado observando tal vez no viviría para contarlo, así que retrocedí lentamente para no levantar sospechas de que había estado espiando y su furia pudiese concentrarse en mí, así que, seguí retrocediendo cuando de pronto, un crujido estremecedor bajo mi pie hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo al levantar la cabeza y darme cuenta que los dos hombres dejaron de pelear y concentraron su mirada en mí.

Yo permanecí inmóvil, asustada, rezando por que las sombras me cubrieran y no hayan logrado verme, pero era demasiado tarde, ellos sabían que yo estaba ahí y por esto no bajaron su espada y se encaminaron ambos hacia mi dirección con la espada empuñada.

Ahora que se habían acercado a la luz tenue de la luna veía que ambos eran prácticamente iguales, salvo que uno se peinaba para atrás, y el otro… creo que ni se peinaba, ambos eran peliblancos, uno vestía de azul y el otro de rojo ambos con gabardina, parecían gemelo, salvo que a estos era fácil diferenciarles pero aun así y daban miedo, y de vuelta a la realidad, ambos se acercaron a escasos pasos de distancia y el de azul pregunto señalándome con su espada:

-Quien eres y por qué estas espiando? –dijo el de azul, con tono agresivo y una mirada fulminante que honestamente me hizo pensar que eran mis últimos minutos de vida.

En ese momento me quede escéptica, no sabía si contestar o no, probablemente si decía algo fuera de contexto me matarían

-Habla… o muere, es tu elección- dijo el de rojo con un tono burlón y un brillo peculiar en sus ojos

-Yo… - dije con la voz entrecortada- so…solo me detuve a observar e-eso es todo dije apenas conteniendo la respiración.

Ambos me vieron con recelo, después de todo no eran estúpidos, sabían que estaba mintiendo, aunque su reacción fue bastante obvia, no pude defenderme.

El de rojo me empujo fugazmente contra un árbol, y coloco su espada de manera amenazante contra mi cuello diciendo:

-Bueno, ya que te reúsas a decirnos – dijo con tono sádico- que quieres que hagamos con ella, he verg?!

El otro chico se quedó pensativo y dijo con tono serio y abrumador unas palabras que me hicieron estremecer;

-Tal vez sea una espía… - dijo con cierto odio en su voz

-Hummm con lo que odiamos a los espías – dijo el peliblanco de rojo antes de que pudiera siquiera defenderme y apretando cada vez más su espada contra mi cuello...

* * *

**_Este fue el cap. 1 si les gusto dejen reviewss y yo subo el 2, 1000 gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo._**

**_sin quitarles mas tiempo..._**

**_SAYONARA! XD U.U ._**


	2. Capitulo 1: sonrisas maliciosas

_**HOLA! soy nueva en esto y este es mi primer fic y decide hacerlo de devil may cry( mi videojuego favorito).**_

_**Primero que nada quiero aclararles que la manera en que se comportan los personajes asi como el escenario es TOTALMENTE diferente a como es en realidad, y no se molesten ya que despues de todo, solo es un fic, es en otraaas palabras como un universo un tanto alterno ya que muchas cosas que en verdad sucediero las pasa por alto... pero hueenoo.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: devil may cry y sus alucinantes personajes, no me pertenecen (por desgracia:O) le pertenecen a CAPCOM, solo Karen. ella si salio directamente de mi cabecita XD, y lo que hago es sin fines de lucro o para obtener regalias, sino con los unicos fines DE ocio y diversion, para que no se diga que gano dinero a costillas de mi sexy y chulo dante XD.**_

_**OOOH! y por fa dejen reviews para asi saber si devo continuar o no, acepto de todo: criticas, burlas, jitomatazos, alabanzas (jeje ok no), amenazas de muerte, citas online XD, o simplemente recomendaciones n.n .**_

_**OOOO Y... mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fanfic... despues de todo esto es lo que amo hacer.**_

_**SIN MAS INTERRUPCIONES...**_

_**LET' READ!**_

* * *

Lo mire con cierto odio pero a la vez con mucho miedo. El de rojo me veía con una mirada que tal vez decía "te conviene hablar", pero yo ya había hablado y no me habían creído, cuando mii atacante escucho las palabras del de azul me dedico una mirada fulminante:

-Hummm con que espía hee?! – dijo mientras apretaba su espada con más fuerza y sentía como pasaba una pequeña porción de carne en mi cuello.

Me sentí atrapada, como si no importara lo que dijera, no me creerían, entonces me decidí a hablar, pues, me di cuenta que el al menos esperaba una explicación lógica o algo y con un hilo de voz dije con la vista puesta en el peli plateado de rojo:

-N-no sé de qué e-están hablando, se- se los juro yo no soy ninguna esp… -no pude terminar mi respuesta ya que el de rojo me interrumpió.

Acerco su cara tan cerca de la mía que podía sentir su respiración y se dirigió directamente a mi oído diciéndome como en un susurro con una voz algo… sensual?!, que hizo que me sonrojara:

-Mira nena, más vale que hables rápido y con la verdad o… tendremos que, castigarte… - las últimas palabras me hicieron estremecer, en qué diablos estaba pensando ese tipo pervertido?!

Alce mi mano para apartar su cara de la mía pero el tipo de azul se me adelanto y lo aparto de un jalón haciendo que yo me llevara una mano a mi cuello sobando el pequeño corte que el de rojo me había propinado

-Calmado Dante –dijo el de azul poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de el de rojo- recuerda lo que paso en Fortuna, dime, quieres que se repita? – el de rojo lo miro fijamente y con una sonrisa burlona asintió.

-Hummm tienes razón bro, -dijo el de rojo viéndome y envainando su espada- encárgate tu de ella.

El de azul me vio fijamente e hiso que volteara a ver a otro lado.

-"pero cuál es el problema de estos?" –Pensé- ya tengo aquí como 10 minutos y no hacen nada, más de una vez he pensado que son mis últimos momentos de vida y… nada.

-Por qué carajos estabas viendo hee? –dijo el de azul mientras dejaba que me apartara del árbol donde me había orillado el otro.

-Aah, -vacile en contestar pero dije- es que estaba durmiendo cuando escuche filos de algo chocar entre si y creí que alguien podía estar en peligro, así que me dirigí hacia donde los escuche para ver que eran, ya saben ji, la curiosidad… -sonreí tontamente cuando les dije eso.

El de azul me miro confundido entonces se acercó y me olio – carajo (pensé) 1 día sin bañarme debe haber tenido sus efectos- el de azul se alejó un poco y sonrió.

-Quédate ahí –me ordeno.

Se acercó al de rojo y le susurro algo en el oído, cuando termino de decirle, el de rojo sonrió y el de azul se le unió, cuando acorde ambos sonreían maléficamente viéndome desde lejos

-En que me metí –pensé- seguro esto tipos son dela mafia o algo, tal vez ahora estén planeando como secuestrarme y venderme a trata de menores, ahí mama! Que será de mí?!

Los veía con una expresión de inconfundible horror, entonces ambos se acercaron, ahora muy, MUY cerca. El de rojo hablo primero mientras el de azul sacaba un par de llaves.

-Entonces supones que te creamos que desde el pueblo se escuchan nuestras espadas chocar no? – dijo con aire irónico mientras su hermano conservaba su semblante serio.

Era verdad, no era posible que se escuchara hasta el pueblo al lado del bosque. No sabía si decirles que yo dormía en el bosque, tal vez se reirían o no me creerían, o peor aún, les agradaría que no hubiera quien reclamarme y me podrían secuestrar sin ningún contratiempo. Tal vez fue que mi silencio duro mucho la causa de que el de rojo me volviera a estrellar contra el árbol

-No otra vez –dije- está bien, se los diré pero quítate de encima.

-Pues habla! –dijo el de azul mientras el de rojo se quitaba.

Tome aire y me decidí a contarles sin detalles innecesarios mi trayecto en el bosque:

-Hui de casa y tome un autobús, llegue aquí porque me quede dormida, decidí dormir en el bosque porque aquí según yo no me encontraría ningún malhechor, y mañana partiría a la ciudad a buscar empleo y un lugar donde vivir pero cometí el error de andar husmeando y heme aquí… -termine, abreviando todo lo que pude.

Ambos tipos me veían con un signo de interrogación en su cara, como si no se esperaran esa respuesta y yo quise que me contestaran una duda que me tenía rondando la cabeza desde que los vi.

-Ustedes… son hermanos? –pregunte esperando distraer la "conversación" hacia un rumbo más favorable

-Y que si lo som…! –estuvo a punto de gritarme el de azul cuando el de rojo lo callo y dijo:

-Si, gemelos de hecho –dijo mientras hacía al otro salir de sus casillas al ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en el de rojo.

El de azul lo miro amenazante y dijo

-Idiota, que carajos estás haciendo? –grito mientras el de rojo le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona

-Tranquilo hermanito –dijo burlándose el de rojo- solo le dije la verdad no?

-Sí, pero no a una desconocida! –dijo el de azul con una venita en la frente mientras me veía.

-O vamos no es una desconocida, amm… cómo te llamas? me pregunto el de rojo

Lo mire como si estuviera loco, se llevaban muy mal para ser hermanos aunque eran algo divertidos

-Karen – le dije- y ustedes? –pregunte riéndome mentalmente ante la idea de que aquel intento de asesinato se había convertido en una simple charla.

-Que te import…. –dijo el de azul siendo interrumpido

-Él es Vergil, yo soy Dante –dijo el de rojo… dante, para hacer enojar a su hermano

-Oye estúpido, si sigues divulgando información terminaras dándole la dirección de tu casa –dijo vergil enojado- además, desde cuando esto se convirtió en una charla?!

Vergil se veía sumamente enojado y Dante al parecer, disfrutaba ver a su hermano irritado, yo en cambio, tenía un pensamiento recorriendo mi cabeza, y aunque sabía que era estúpido, caí en la idea de que si eran mafiosos, tal vez podría trabajar en eso, después de todo, manejaban la espada de una manera… genial

-No creo que supongan un peligro si me enseñan, -pensé- de seguro se gana mucho dinero.

Entonces me dispuse a preguntarles:

-Oigan, puedo saber en que trabajan? –les dije temiendo que se enfadaran

Ambos se quedaron pensativos y antes de que Dante abriera la boca Vergil se adelantó y dijo

-Eso a ti no te incumbe porque si lo supieras tendríamos que matarte –agrego mientras veía a dante como diciendo más vale que no hables.

Dante lo miro sorprendido y esbozo una sonrisa, entonces se acercó a vergil y le susurro algo apenas audible para mí

-Tranquilo bro, tengo un plan… -fue el susurro de Dante.

Vergil lo vio sorprendido y antes de poder reclamar nada dante hablo:

-Cazamos demonios –dijo con un gesto irónico pero parecía como si esperara que no le creyera.

Lo mire con cara de "este me cree estúpida", mientras por su parte, Vergil lo veía como si su acto mereciera la horca.

-N-no le creas, e-está mintiendo –dijo Vergil algo nervioso y tratando de disimular su expresión, mientras le dedicaba una mirada fulminante a Dante, y este solo se reía ante la reacción de su hermano.

Supe por lógica que no era verdad, era totalmente incomprensible esa idea, debía estar bromeando y solo por el simple hecho de hacer enfadar a Dante le dije:

-En serio…? Hummm…., bien, quiero entrar a "cazar demonios" –dije haciendo énfasis en cazar demonios- han de pagar bien, si no me equivoco, no…?

Dante y Vergil se quedaron serios, se veían algo indecisos, pero interrumpiendo el largo e incómodo silencio, vergil hablo.

-Idiota, estúpido, ignorante, vez lo que haz hecho?! –dijo vergil furioso- que carajos tienes en la cabeza?, gusanos?

Vergil lo veía eufórico mientras Dante solo le dedicaba una mirada divertida y retadora

-Hemmm… estoy aquí hee… -susurre logrando que los gemelos dejaran de lanzarse miradas asesinas y ambos me prestaran atención.

Entonces dante le dedico una leve sonrisa a su acompañante, este tardo un momento en comprender, pero cuando lo hizo su reacción no fue precisamente la mejor.

-Que?! No!, ni lo sueñes Dante! –dijo vergil enfadado- es que tanta pizza ya te afecto el cerebro?!, bueno, digo, eso si es que tienes uno – vergil ahora irradiando un aura asesina.

-Pe-pero, solo mírala –dijo poniendo cara de caritativo mientras me señalaba- no tiene a donde ir.

-OYE! No te pases, claro que tengo a donde ir, que me niegue a hacerlo es cosa muy distinta –dije indignada ante su comentario- además, solo vine aquí a buscar trabajo, y como ustedes tienen cara de "me gusta mi trabajo" creí que tal vez su jefe me admitiría.

Dante me miro un momento, jalo a Vergil hacia donde él estaba y le secreteo algo en su oído, lo que le dijo debió ser largo, pues tardo mínimo 3 minutos. Al terminar vergil ya había cambiado la cara de pocos amigos que tenía y ahora su rostro lucía una mirada más serena adornada por una visible, a diferencia de Dante; que ahora lucia su rostro igual de despreocupado que antes pero ahora, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo acompañaba.

-Bien! –dijo Dante sonriendo-puedes unirte. –me sorprendí al ver que ver que Vergil esta vez no había puesto objeción alguna.

-Pero… -dijo vergil con su mirada fría- antes de entrar debes pasar por un pequeño reto –haciendo énfasis en pequeño.

-Si la pasas entras, si no… -dijo dante haciendo una pausa extremadamente larga.

-SI NO QUE?! –dije desesperada al ver ambas sonrisas.

Entonces Dante levanto el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha, lo dirigió hasta su cuello haciendo un gesto de cortárselo de lado a lado mientras sacaba su lengua como muerto

-No vuelves a ver la luz del día –finalizo dante con una sonrisa psicópata.

Entonces me paralice por completo, que clase de reto me tenían preparado?, acaso era luchar contra muchos mafiosos? (si, aun no me saco la idea de que son mafiosos), matar a alguien?, o peor, robar algo? (creo que tengo que ordenar mis prioridades XD).

-Qué clase de reto? –pregunte.

-O nada inusual –contesto Dante riendo entre dientes- solo… matar un demonio tu sola, por tú cuenta.

Lo mire con cara de "todavía no cambias de cuento", pero esta vez comenzaba a tener miedo, que tal si era una trampa?, ya había visto sus sonrisas maliciosas y seguro que eso no auguraba nada bueno. Entonces algo me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Qué?, ya te dio miedo?, no me digas que te retractaras ahora? –dijo Vergil con tono burlón.

Lo mire con odio, sabía que no era buena idea y que era ilógico ir con alguien a quien NO conocía, pero… era demasiado orgullosa como para retractarme ahora, además, que podía perder, lo peor que podía ocurrirme era morir, y la muerte no suponía ningún problema ahora, a decir verdad, hacía apenas unos meses que la había estado deseando.

-Está bien –dije con un suspiro- exactamente, donde nos vemos y a qué hora –pregunte.

Dante y vergil se miraron con una interrogante en su rostro y luego se rieron.

-Que donde nos vemos? –dijo vergil con tono obvio- hay niña, que no es obvio?, tu vienes con nosotros – mis ojos se abrieron como platos

-QUE?! –grite ante la respuesta del ojiazul

-No creíste que dejaríamos que te fueras con la posibilidad de contarle a alguien lo que viste aquí o sí? –dijo dante riendo.

-Pues no, pero… jamás creí que me llevarían! –dije incrédula. Vergil me miro enfadado

-Ya deja de llorar y camina que tengo cosas importantes que hacer –dijo vergil fastidiado.

Lo mire desafiante, pero me vi obligada a obedecer cuando Dante me tomo del brazo, jalándome para que caminara. Caminamos alrededor de 10 minutos, Dante seguía jalándome y nos dirigíamos a la salida del bosque, podía escuchar el sonido de alguno carros pasando por una carretera próxima a nosotros, y tras de mí, venia vergil con la mirada alta y la cara arriba como todo un auténtico engreído. Fue entonces que mientras observa a vergil, dante freno de repente haciendo que chocara contra él y el de azul nos mirara.

Recupere la compostura y mire el lugar, era una pequeña salida del bosque y frente a nosotros se encontraba una carretera desierta, intuí que solo era una de paso ya que de otra forma estaría atiburrada de autos. Gire mi vista a la derecha y ahí apartadas de la carretera y entre unios cuantos arboles cubriéndolas habían 2 motocicleta Harley-davidson: una negra con rojo y el diseño de una calavera en ella y la otra de un azul fuerte con gris.

Dante me soltó, se acercó a la negra con rojo y me aventó un casco que hacia juego con la moto, yo lo atrape con facilidad, pues no venía a gran velocidad y me dijo:

-Póntelo –hablo mientas reía para si- que algo me dice que nunca has montado una

Vergil monto la otra y vi que ambos estaban listos para partir. Gire levemente mi cabeza encontrándome con un bosque oscuro iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna sonreí al recordar lo irónica que era esta situación (de amenaza de muerte a propuesta de empleo XD) y sin más me acomode mejor mi mochila que cargaba en mi espalda, me puse el casco y me sube a la motocicleta de Dante, sin sospechar que ese acto seria el comienzo de una serie de sucesos peligroso que cambiaría mi pobre expectativa de vida.

* * *

**_Este fue el cap. 2. XD si les gusto dejen reviewss y yo subo el 3, 1000 gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo._**

**_DESCRIPCION DE LOS PERSONAJES:  
_**

**_Karen:_**

Estatura 1.65, cabello 5 dedos bajo el hombro, quebradiso color cafe oscuro, copete hacia lado izquierdo y arriba de la ceja, ojos color miel, labios semivoluminosos color carmessi palido, tes morena clara con un toque de palidez, pestanias voluminosas y cejas virgenes pero bien definidas, peso 53 kgs. , medidas:87, 72, 81 (como ven no es exagerado).

Gustos:

no le gustan las faldas cortas ni las blusas muy entalladas, le gustan las botas, pantalones no muy entallados pero si entubados, blusas comodas, no le gusta peinarse asi que por lo regular tiene su cabello suelto, le gustan tenis tipo converse y tipo vans, siempre tiene pulseras de cinta y con dijes en sus muniecas.

**_sin quitarles mas tiempo..._**

**_SAYONARA! XD U.U ._**

**_OOOO Y UNA ABRASO ESPECIAL A Aryana-MMVA, QUE FUE LA QUE ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR JEJEJE 10000 GRACIAS._**


	3. capitulo 2: mala impresion

_**HOLA! soy nueva en esto y este es mi primer fic y decide hacerlo de devil may cry( mi videojuego favorito).**_

_**Primero que nada quiero aclararles que la manera en que se comportan los personajes asi como el escenario es TOTALMENTE diferente a como es en realidad, y no se molesten ya que despues de todo, solo es un fic, es en otraaas palabras como un universo un tanto alterno ya que muchas cosas que en verdad sucediero las pasa por alto... pero hueenoo.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: devil may cry y sus alucinantes personajes, no me pertenecen (por desgracia:O) le pertenecen a CAPCOM, solo Karen. ella si salio directamente de mi cabecita XD, y lo que hago es sin fines de lucro o para obtener regalias, sino con los unicos fines DE ocio y diversion, para que no se diga que gano dinero a costillas de mi sexy y chulo dante XD.**_

_**OOOH! y por fa dejen reviews para asi saber si devo continuar o no, acepto de todo: criticas, burlas, jitomatazos, alabanzas (jeje ok no), amenazas de muerte, citas online XD, o simplemente recomendaciones n.n .**_

_**OOOO Y... mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fanfic... despues de todo esto es lo que amo hacer.**_

_**SIN MAS INTERRUPCIONES...**_

_**LET' READ!**_

* * *

-Oye niña, deja de apretarme –dijo Dante irritado- lo único que conseguirás es que no pueda conducir y choquemos.

Lo miro aterrada. Él sabe (o se imagina) que me aterran las motocicletas, y aun así se burla!.

-Idiota –pienso.

-Cuánto falta?! –frito para que me escuche, con el ruido que hace la moto, era difícil hablar.

-Para llegar? –pregunto Dante. Asentí. –falta poco –dijo y acelero la velocidad, a lo cual yo solo me abrase más a él por miedo.

El trayecto del bosque a una ciudad de nombre que aun desconocía fue de alrededor de 40 minutos, las motos iban rápido y yo veía como flash edificios, casas, centros comerciales y demás. Ese ambiente me era desgraciadamente familiar, aunque ya era de noche, y todo estaba cerrado, reconocería esos barrios donde fuesen, no recuerdo el nombre, pero fue donde crecí (o al menos muy cerca). Pasamos cerca del vecindario donde alguna vez fui feliz e incluso vislumbre mi ex-colegio, todo era muy sorpresivo y a la vez deprimente, mi mente se llenaba de recuerdos, como si me sumergiera en un mar de estos y se proyectasen como para torturarme. Para no ver más, hundí mi cara en la espalda de Dante y me perdí en mis pensamientos, que aunque solo fueron unos minutos, para mi parecieron horas, pues me perdí tanto en mi mente que ni siquiera me habría dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado de no haber sido por que la motocicleta freno de una forma muy estrepitosa.

Ambos hermanos bajaron de sus motos y se dirigieron a un edificio de 2 pisos frente a nosotros, sin voltear a verme ni darse cuenta de que yo aún estaba atorada en la moto, me zafe rápido y los seguí corriendo… estos caminan MUY rápido. Al seguirlos me topé con un edificio de 2 pisos y unas letras de neón, "Devil May Cry" –decían. Las mire como hipnotizada por unos instantes.

-Entras o qué? –dijo alguien desde adentro, voltee a ver, era vergil y me miraba como si estuviera loca, por embobarme con las letras del local.

-Ya voy…! –dije mientras dirigía rápido mis pasos a la entrada y vergil cerraba la puerta tras de mi.

(N/A: el Devil May Cry (local) que se presenta consta de la "remodelada y ahora más espaciosa agencia" con 1 recamara, 2 habitaciones y un baño en el piso de arriba, mientras que en el piso de abajo, había un recibidor más espacioso, la infaltable sala con su más grande y menos descompuesta tv, una polvorienta cocina, una mesa de billar, la rockola y esas cosas, su escritorio y su sillón recargable, 1 baño en la parte de abajo y lo demás… espero explicarme XD).

Observe un rato el lugar antes de entrar a la sala, dante en cuanto llego, se sentó en un sofá frente a su escritorio, subió los pies en el, y puso una revista en su cara (N/A: típico de el…¬¬), mientras que vergil se sentó en la sala, prendió la tele y… se puso a ver canales aburridos como history y national geographic (N/A: no es que tenga nada en contra de esos canales, pero para ella son aburridos, y más importante… vergil viendo tele! Eso es nuevo:0).

Me les quede viendo como tonta, en verdad existe gente tan aburrida?!... me recargue en la pared de la sala y pregunte

-Hemmm… etto… -dije vacilando en hablar- donde voy a dormir? –pregunte , dante alzo un poco la revista como para que lo escuchara y señalo con su dedo hacia arriba de las escaleras.

-La primera puerta subiendo las escaleras, pero no toques nada… es el cuarto de Nero y con su caractersito que tiene… Hummm –dijo sin prestarme mucha atención

-Nero? –pensé- quien es Nero?, será algún familiar? –y como si me estuvieran leyendo la mente, vergil hablo

-Nero es otro cazador que vive con dante –sin apartar la vista de la pantalla- pero tuvo una misión cerca de fortuna y siempre va a visitar a su hermana-novia kyrie –dijo sin cambiar su semblante serio o siquiera voltear a verme.

-Hermana-novia? –pregunte confundida- como puede alguien ser tu hermana y tu novia ala vez?

-Sip, es su hermana adoptiva y su novia, por cierto, -dijo dante – tiene más o menos tu edad… salvo que el es más alto –repuso burlón.

-Que?! Ò.Ó, acaso me estás diciendo chaparra?! –dije enojada- pues déjame decirte "mr. tall" que mi tamaño en si es normal, son ustedes los altos en extremo, además… soy alta para ser mujer (N/A: lo típico que decimos las mujeres XD)- recalque vanidosa

Vergil me miro con cara ironica o_0, apago la tele y se dirigio a la salida, yo lo segui con la mirada

-Como sea –dijo vergil mirándome irritado- no quiero perder mi tiempo… me voy.

-Que no vives aquí? –pregunte confusa, pues crei que como hermanos vivirían juntos.

-Yo?!, vivir en la misma cas con "este" –repuso mirando a dante con asco- hemm ya quisieras –termino sin decir mas palabra y se marcho.

Me quede mirando la puerta, y seguido de esto escuche una moto arrancar y alejarse. Gire un poco la vista y, ahí estaba el de rojo, roncando a un volumen exagerado. Definitivamente se acaba de ir el único gemelo con sentido común. Mire las escaleras y decidi no darle mas importancia al asunto. Observe un poco la estancia, por alguna extraña razón, no tenia miedo, sabia que lo mas seguro quizás era marcharme, pero ahora tenia la oportunidad de dormir bajo techo y tal vez comer un poco, claro, por una noche, pero no pensaba desperdiciar esa oportunidad, ya tendría tiempo de pensar como escapar mañana, asi que me dirigi a la habitación donde pasaría la noche, abri la puerta y sin pensar 2 veces me tumbe en la cama, alcabo de unos minutos me encontraba ya sumergido en el amable mundo de los sueños…

Estoy corriendo, no quiero ver atrás, el me persigue… otra vez, que no entiende que ya no lo quiero ver! Estoy deseperada… volteo, no veo un monstro, sino la sombra de un ser con un par de hermosas alas, freno en seco, espero a que el me encuentre, sus alas me hipnotiza, MALDITA CURIOSIDAD!, me esta matando!, la sombra se acerca y escucho los pasos aproximarse cada vez mas ami, reacciono, que diablos estoy haciendo?, intento huir pero el es mas rapido, me toma del braso haciendo que gire, pero antes de girar por completo y poder ver su rostro yo….

-Crash! - despierto. Otra vez el mismo sueño.

Abro los ojos y me siento de golpe, volteo a todos lados, veo que es de dia y el sol ya salio, calculo que son aproximadamente las nueve.

-Que haces aquí? –pregunto una voz desde la puerta, voltee y miro a un chico de unos 19 años, su cabello es platinado, sus ojos azul celestes, era alto, y veztia unos jeans ajustados, botas de cinta y camisa roja, asi como una chaqueta de mezclilla. Por un momento crei que era dante pero el chico era mas joven.

-Emmm… dante dijo que durmiera aquí –dije levantándome rápidamente de la cama y tomando mi mochila de un tiron, de un salto ya estaba parada- ammm quien eres? –pregunte confundida.

-Bueno… soy el dueño de esta habitación… me llamo Nero –dijo el chico algo confundido y con un poco de enojo- donde esta dante

-E,en su habitación… supongo –dije.

-Ahh… gracias –dijo saliendo del lugar a toda velocidad.

Sali del cuarto y me encamine escaleras abajo, entonces mire la cocina, moria de hambre y esta parecía un basurero, solo había vasos desechables sucios por todos lados, cajas de pizza, y vasos de helado… pufff, en verdad que me costaría trabajo limpiarla. Me dispuse a a recojer los platos de la mesa y los lleve al lavabo. Pero de pronto en la parte de arriba se escucho

-Dante! Pedazo de idiota, despierta! –dijo una voz que parecía ser la de Nero.

Me acerque a las escaleras con el objetivo de escuchar mejor todo lo que paso, al final, decidi que mejor me asomaba un poco y me puse frente a la puerta de la recamara de dante sin que me vieran. Dante se sento somnoliento en su cama

-Aaah!, que quieres kid? –dijo dante bostesando- habla rapido y no molestes. –termino.

-Escucha dante, la próxima vez que traigas mujeres a la casa –dijo nero furioso- no las mandes a dormir a mi habitación! Que se queden en tu cama toda la noche! –nero se disponía a marcharse pero dante comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y nero volteo furioso.

-De que te ri…! – lo interrumpio dante

-Hummm ajajajajaja, en verdad creistes que había traido a esa niña a la casa para que durmiera conmigo –dijo dante riéndose de la incredulidad de Nero, se reia tan fuerte que en verdad parecía disfrutarlo- ajajajaja por favor Nero (conteniendo la risa) sabes que a mi me gustan las "voluminosas" jeje y esa parece… tabla! Ajajaja – concluyo dante en voz alta.

Lo mire furiosa ¬¬… - maldito imbécil –pense- como se atrave?!, 1ro, por mi tamaño, ahora por mis atributos! Además de idiota… era un pervertido!. Estuve apunto de echármele encima y golpearlo cuando de pronto mis pensamientos de intento de asesinato fueron interrumpidos por una voz detrás de mi.

-No es cortes espiar a los demás niña… -dijo una voz femenina.

Me gire para ver quien era la intrusa que interrumpio mis planes maléficos xD, Y ahí, parada frente a mi, de ojos bicolor, unos centímetros (o mas…) mas alta que yo, iba vestida como colegiala (aunque por su edad era obvio que no lo era), cabello negro y corto y botas tipo soldado.

-a…ahh , no los estaba espiando… yo solo… -dije balbuceando- emm etto…

-solo escuchabas, no? –termino la chica por mi.

Yo solo asentí y me quede viendo adentro, todo apuntaba a que el somnoliento peliplata le explicaba con lujo de detalles que hacia yo viviendo ahí, y Nero solo escuchaba atento mientras jugaba con un pedaso de venda que tenia en uno de sus brazos. Los mire como tonta, trataba de saber que estaban diciendo pero no escuchaba nada.

-rayos –pense- de seguro nero tuvo una mala impresión de mi, y ni hablar de esta chica. Me que de pensando y me di cuenta de lo absurda que me veía ahí como una niña pequeña escuchando conversaciones ajenas . Asi que me pare bien y baje por las escaleras ignorando a la cica de ojos bicolor, que… ahora que lo pienso… que hacia "esa" aquí?. Ignore mi pregunta mental y segui bajando escaleras y me dirigi a la cocina y me dedique a buscar rastros de comida en algún lado… NADA… solo habían cajas de pizza y un envase de leche a la mitad.

-QUE?! –dije- como es posible? –pobres no son, ricos tampoco, pero, dinero no les falta como para comprar comida descente.

Mientras pensaba eso sono el teléfono, estuve a punto de correr a contestar, pero vacile al darme cuenta de lo estúpida que me veria. Esa ni siquiera era mi casa. Me que de parada pensando y segui lavando los trastes, entonces el teléfono dejo de sonar y se escuchara algunos murmullos, no preste mucha atencion, pero rato después, escuche a dante y a la chica discutir, y aunque al principio quise contenerme, no pude resistir las ganas de asomarme n.n.

-no! –grito la chica- ni creas que la llevaremos, ni siquiera se quien es…!

-La VAMOS a llevar –finalizo dante- después de todo, la misión desde un principio iba a ser para ella.

-Perderemos la paga si la criatura se escapa –se metio nero hablando y tratando de calmar las cosa- además… ni siquiera sabe como hacerlo, la mataran de seguro. –repuso.

No sabia de que hablaban, pero como no tenia nada que ver conmigo, retrocedi lentamente para no inmutarlos. Creo que nero se dio cuenta de mi presencia, porque volteo a verme y al hacerlo los otros 2 igual lo hicieron, frene y los vi por un segundo (por que esta situación me era tan extrañamente familiar? )

-Carajo –pense- por que siempre me descubren cuando trato de espiar?!, Hummm esto de espiar no es lo mio… =(.

Sonreí tontamente y me dispuse a voltear y seguir con mi trabajo.

-Deja eso y prepárate para salir –me dijo dante, voltee y el subia por las escaleras.

Lo mire un momento confundida…

-No me digas que ya lo olvidaste? –dijo al ver mi cara de incredulidad- recuerda tonta… vamos a que hagas tu "reto"… -y se metio a su habitación dejándome con la boca tan involuntariamente abierta *o*que temi que las moscas entraran y dejaran sus huevecillos en ella…

* * *

**_Este fue el cap. 3 . XD si les gusto dejen reviewss y yo subo el 4 , 1000 gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo._**

**_ooooooooooooooooooooo y sorrry x pasarme del domingo... hmm es que segunyo voi a actualizar cada domingo, pero aparte de que estoi en periodo de examenes, la mosa no venia... jejeje, pero prometo tratar de actualizar ahora si... ya cada domingo._**

**_sin quitarles mas tiempo..._**

**_SAYONARA! XD U.U ._**


	4. Capitulo 3: Reto

_**HOLA! soy nueva en esto y este es mi primer fic y decide hacerlo de devil may cry( mi videojuego favorito).**_

_**Primero que nada quiero aclararles que la manera en que se comportan los personajes asi como el escenario es TOTALMENTE diferente a como es en realidad, y no se molesten ya que despues de todo, solo es un fic, es en otraaas palabras como un universo un tanto alterno ya que muchas cosas que en verdad sucediero las pasa por alto... pero hueenoo.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: devil may cry y sus alucinantes personajes, no me pertenecen (por desgracia:O) le pertenecen a CAPCOM, solo Karen. ella si salio directamente de mi cabecita XD, y lo que hago es sin fines de lucro o para obtener regalias, sino con los unicos fines DE ocio y diversion, para que no se diga que gano dinero a costillas de mi sexy y chulo dante XD.**_

_**OOOH! y por fa dejen reviews para asi saber si devo continuar o no, acepto de todo: criticas, burlas, jitomatazos, alabanzas (jeje ok no), amenazas de muerte, citas online XD, o simplemente recomendaciones n.n .**_

_**OOOO Y... mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fanfic... despues de todo esto es lo que amo hacer.**_

_**aviso: este capitulo incluye un poco de GORE *O***_

_**SIN MAS INTERRUPCIONES...**_

_**LET'S READ!**_

* * *

Eran como las 3:00 pm, estaba sumamente nerviosa, nadie hablo en todo lo que llevamos del camino, había un silencio sepulcral y lo único que había escuchado en todo el camino eran las quejas de lady (se su nombre solo porque Nero me lo dijo, ya que ella solo se encarga de lanzarme miradas asesinas) sobre porque tienen que llevarme, y que por mi culpa perderán la paga y cosas como esas. Honestamente, ¡no sé cuál es su maldito problema conmigo!, si sé que su primera impresión de mi fue verme escuchando conversaciones ajenas, y que la primera impresión JAMAS se olvida, pero… ¡YA SUPERALO!, después de todo, cuando termine este mentado reto me largo en cuanto ponga un pie fuera del auto.

*******************************************************DMC*********************

Íbamos en un carro rojo (como el que sale dante y Patty en el anime, cap. 1). Dante en el asiento del chofer, lady en el copiloto y Nero y yo en los asientos traseros, era un auto de 2 puertas. Inicialmente la idea era que cada quien fuera en su motocicleta (yo con dante xD), pero cuando Nero se enteró casi se pone a revolcarse y a patalear en el piso, especulando que era injusto.

-¡NO!, ¡ni hablar!, ya conduje toda la mañana con un tráfico terrible y por hoy estoy harto de estar montado en la moto Ò.Ó –fue su especulación mientras hablaba una versión chibi de Nero XD.

Después de una discusión de cómo hora y media y de convencer a lady (más bien dante convenció porque yo no hice nada xD) decidieron que sería mejor ir en el carro TODOS juntos.

Y henos aquí; aplastados como sardinas, ahhh, pero claro, el niño Nero va a gusto sin conducir -_- .

******************************************************DMC**********************

-Ya mero llegamos? –pregunte con cara de aburrida y rompiendo el silencio.

Nadie me respondió por unos segundos hasta que dante me miro por el retrovisor y con sus típicos ojos burlones.

-Tan ansiada estas de morir? –dijo riendo entre dientes al ver la expresión de horror en mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos como platos y deje de hacer preguntas, dante se rio y a este se le sumaron Nero y lady. – maldito- pensé- adonde me llevaran?, ¡carajo! Porque no me fui ayer por la noche?!. Mientras yo pensaba el auto se estaciono frente a un edificio abandonado de unos 3 pisos, lucia como si se hubiera incendiado, estaban las ventanas rotas y sucias, la puerta tenía tablas clavadas para que nadie pasara y las ventanas también pero por adentro, honestamente, el lugar tenía pinta de casa embrujada y me daba escalofríos.

-Aquí es –dijo dante saliendo al mismo tiempo que Nero y lady del coche.

Yo los mire salir, pero como soy muy torpe y me embobo fácilmente con las cosas no me di cuenta que habían salido sino hasta que escuche el portazo de la puerta. Salí rápidamente del coche a alcanzarlos, los tres estaban parados frente al edificio sacando algo que parecían ser… armas?!. Que?!, acaso me iban a ejecutar?!, .

Me acerque sigilosamente a ellos y cuando estuve tan cerca como para que me vieran, dante me aventó un arma y una daga. Los atrape.

-Aquí están tus armas –dijo dante- es todo lo que necesitas para tu reto, los de este tipo no son tan problemáticos así que si tienes cerebro lo harás tu sola.

Lo mire incrédula, que quiere que haga este loco?!, -pensé- demonios! Seguro me enfrentare a samuráis o a ninjas, o a mafiosos diestros con las armas, pero más importante, que tanto daño puedo hacer con una maldita simple daga y una deprimente arma?!.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle que se supone que debía hacer cuando dante se aproximó a la puerta y de una patada la derribo. Fue una suerte que no pasara nadie porque eran como las 4:00 y aun había luz, sin duda lo que hizo dante se vería bastante sospechoso. La puerta se derribó y dante entro como perro por su casa, seguido de Nero y lady, para finalmente ir yo, aunque con paso vacilante, claro (no se nota que soy miedosa verdad? XD).

El edificio apestaba horrible, era como juntar el olor de mierda y vómito, seguido por humedad y azufre para finalmente mezclarlos… a esa mezcla olía :p. había sillas y mesas viejas de madera, la mayoría rotas, las escaleras no eran de fiar pues lucían como si en cualquier momento se fueran a desmoronar y en la pared de lo que yo creí era el recibidor, estaba colgado el cuadro del niño llorón ( ver el creepypasta de el niño llorón en YouTube para más info. XD).

El lugar era descriptible solo con una palabra: TETRICO. Dante olfateo un poco el lugar y le dijo a lady:

-Lo puedo oler… esta cerca –dijo dejándome con car de WTF o.O .

-Oler? –pensé- wow… ni que fuera perro n.n

Seguimos subiendo y pasamos por un pasillo estrecho donde había muchos escombros, pero no fue eso lo que llamo mi atención, sino un fierro de aproximadamente un metro de largo y 2 pulgadas de diámetro. Lo tome, augurando que si el reto era lo que pensaba esto me serviría 1000 veces mas que las pobres armas que me dio dante, aunque también rei al pensar lo que podía ser.

-Oooh! Genial!, un fierro golpeador de parejas felices! XD (aguante German) –dije riéndome ante mi ocurrencia.

Dante y Nero se giraron con mirada extrañada y me veían como si estuviera loca al ver cómo me endulzaba la vida con esa cosa.

-Un fierro golpea que?! –pregunto Nero que al parecer no entendió nada.

-Aaahhhh *suspiro* nada *sarcasmo* -dije sabiendo que aunque le explicara no iba a entender.

Le restaron importancia al asunto y siguieron caminando dejándome como siempre atrás ante semejantes pasos de gigantes. De pronto frenaron frente a una puerta negra, como si la hubieran consumido las llamas. Gracias a que frenaron, los pude alcanzar y escuche que dante le dijo a llos otros dos.-

-Aquí es… puedo sentirlo –dijo viendo fijamente la puerta

-Yo igual… -dijo nero

-Yo no –dijo lady despreocupadamente.

Los tres nos giramos y la vimos con cara de "la cagaste" ¬¬, pero ella solo torneo los ojos y volteo a verme unos segundos, después miro a dante.

-Y… para que estábamos aquí? –pregunto sarcásticamente.

Dante asintió, miro mi fierro (golpeador XD) y mis armas y dijo señalando la puerta

-Tu reto… lista? –me miro

-Emmm …. Etto… si… -dije vacilando mientras aferraba MI fierro contra mi pecho.

-Sobres! –dijo lady aplaudiendo.

Entonces dante abrió la puerta para dejarme ver lo que había adentro… lo que vi simplemente me dejo estupefacta, y definitivamente ni con mi fierrito podría siquiera tocara aquel ser.

Adentro estaba una criatura alta como de la altura de dante y con la piel roja, muy feo extremadamente fornido, sin nada que tapara su sexo, por lo que se… era macho (XD), no tenía cabello, tenía un ojo más grande que otro, la boca con dientes afilados y tenía garras. Estaba escondido en un rincón medio iluminado y por eso lo pude distinguir un poco.

Voltee a ver a dante asustada, demonios! , si tan solo le hubiera creído desde el comienzo probablemente no estaría aquí. Lo mire aterrada y el me miro sonriendo con aires de soberbia.

-Ahora esta descifrando de donde viene el olor a sangre –dijo dante percatándose de mi miedo- no te acerques mucho a el en batalla, se rápida, sigilosa y sobre todo no tengas piedad…ooo y … tu fierrito no te va a servir de mucho heee! –recalco burlon

-Idiota! –grite… ERROR

El monstro se incorporó y mirándome desquiciadamente se abalanzo hacia mí, dante en cuanto miro que se acercaba tomo la manecilla de la puerta y los tres (dante, nero, lady) dijeron al unisono

-Suerte! –mientras cerraban la puerta de un portazo y me dejaban sola con el monstro enloquecido.

Mire al monstro incrédula, el venia hacia mi y fugazmente recordé que estaba en la posición que mas odiaba (siempre odie ser la damisela en apuros que en vez de defenderse se queda parada con la boca abierta n.n) asi que me arme de valor y tome mi fierrito con perspicacia, y cuando el monstro se aproximó a encajarme sus garras, lo esquive y lo golpee por atrás con mi fierro… ¡no le hizo nada!, ni siquiera se percató, entonces la "cosa" volteo a verme, ahora enfurecido.

Maldije por lo bajo y saque rápidamente la pistola, apunte y tire… falle, segundo error. Eso enfureció mas a la criatura, corrió hacia mi y… ¡pies para que los quiero! Corrí como loca en círculos por toda la habitación tratando de huir de el, le aventaba todo cuanto podía, todo lo que tuviera a mi alcance, escombros, madera… TODO!, entonces el demonio me alcanzo a rasguñar mi espalda, era un corte profundo, podía sentirlo, sentía mi espalda caliente y asustada ante la idea de morir aumente mi velocidad, tome la daga y me le abalance como una loca histérica. Crei que lo había matado. Tremendo error. Lo único que le había hecho era un pequeño corte, pero en vez de asustarme, de alguna forma me sentí mas segura –si pude hacer eso –pense- puedo hacer mas!.

Seguí lanzando estocadas a lo bruto pero interrumpiendo mis fallidos ataques, la puerta se entreabrió, y lo que paso por entre ella fue una espada de mango blanco y el filo plateado. Lo mire como boba por un instante queriendo descifrar que significaba, pero el rugido del demonio me despertó de mis pensamientos.

Mecánicamente solte la daga y me abalance por la espada y la tome. El demonio se me abalanzo y no pude hacer nada, pero antes de llegar me olfateo y se giro rápidamente, me confundi, pero todo empeoro, ahora sus ojos eran completamente negros y se acerco a mi con una aura amenazadora.

-Tu! Maldita nephilim! Morirás! –dijo la bestia con voz de ultratumba.

Lo mire incrédula nephilim? Hummm que idiota –pense- tanto repirar este olor ya le daño el cerebro (si tiene uno).

-Si claro –dije con sarcasmo y algo de arrogancia en mi voz, estaba furiosa ante su comentario.

Entonces la bestia se me abalanzo y sin saber como le lanse una estocada genial y logre encajársela en el pecho, pero eso no acaba ahí, esto solo la debilito, la bestia logro pararse pero estaba tan enojada por la actitud arrogante del demonio que con la espada y aprovechando que estaba tirado en el suelo se la encaje una y otra y otra vez, fueron tantas que perdi la cuenta, el demonio solo se reia y eso me hacia enfurecer mas. Solte la espada y con la pistola le tire muchos balazos en la cabeza, la sangre voló y cayo salpicándome de pies a cabeza, el suelo que era de color café, ahora era de color carmesí, y mi ropa también. Logre que el bastardo dejara de reírse al dispararle incontables veces a la cabeza, pero la cínica sonrisa que mantenía hizo que guardara el arma y sacara el fierro, comencé a golpearlo incontables veces hasta que logre que borrara su sonrisa, aquel monstro que tanto me aterro ya no lo era mas, ahora estaba todo desfigurado.

De alguna manera cuando lo golpeaba descargaba todo lo que sentía cuan do mi padre me golpeaba, lo que siempre quise hacer cuando mi madre murió y lo que nunca quise hacer por miedo a volverme loca!. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que el demonio ya tenía los ojos desorbitados, que su cuerpo ya no parecía reaccionar y que la sonrisa en su boca ya había desaparecido, porque inerte en mi mundo no lo visualizaba y aunque lo hiciera, solo tenia ganas de golpear u agujerar algo, no parecía importante cuan sádica me viera, no havia nadie allí.

Eso pensaba, cuando de pronto alguien tomo la mano con la que sostenía el fierro y me detuvo, al sentir eso volvi a la realidad y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. En el suelo estaban pedasos de no se que… (parecía carne) y donde estuve golpeando al demonio ahora era un hueco. Me gire para ver quien era pero antes de hacerlo, alguien me dijo al oído.

-Ya basta, ya esta muerto –con algo de ternura y casi en un susurro- te exediste, no debiste tratar de repetir lo que te hicieron.

Inmediatamente reconocí esa voz. Vergil. Ahora que lo pienso la espada también era la de el. Me gire y había acertado, ahí estaba el, parado viéndome sorprendido al igual que los otros tres que estaban con la boca abierta 0o0.

Me arrepentí de haberle hecho eso al monstro, y tome las armas (si, también mi fierrito manchado de sangre XD) y Salí de la habitación pero Nero me detuvo.

-A donde crees que vas?! –pregunto al verme tratar de bajar por las escaleras e irme.

-No es obvio? –pregunte- lejos de aquí… y de ustedes –repuse secamente

-Hummm, no nena… -dijo dante dirigiéndose hacia mi y desenvainando su espada- ahora que sabemos lo que eres… no te iras… con vida.

Lo mire estupefacta, demonios!, estoy muerta! Esperen… dijo que, lo que soy?,… soy?... que piensa dante que soy?!...

* * *

**_ajajajaja quien no se imagino que el que calmo a karen iba a ser dante? jejejejeje xDDD_**

**_Este fue el cap. 4 . XD si les gusto dejen reviewss y yo subo el 5 , 1000 gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo._**

**_ooooooooooooooooooooo y sorrry x pasarme del domingo (UNA VES MAS :'( ... hmm es que segun yo IVA a actualizar cada domingo, jejeje, pero prometo tratar de actualizar ahora si... ya cada domingo... esta vez ya va en serio... xDDDD_**

**_sin quitarles mas tiempo..._**

**_SAYONARA! XD U.U ._**


	5. capitulo 4: esclava

_**HOLA! soy nueva en esto y este es mi primer fic y decide hacerlo de devil may cry( mi videojuego favorito).**_

_**Primero que nada quiero aclararles que la manera en que se comportan los personajes asi como el escenario es TOTALMENTE diferente a como es en realidad, y no se molesten ya que despues de todo, solo es un fic, es en otraaas palabras como un universo un tanto alterno ya que muchas cosas que en verdad sucediero las pasa por alto... pero hueenoo.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: devil may cry y sus alucinantes personajes, no me pertenecen (por desgracia:O) le pertenecen a CAPCOM, solo Karen. ella si salio directamente de mi cabecita XD, y lo que hago es sin fines de lucro o para obtener regalias, sino con los unicos fines DE ocio y diversion, para que no se diga que gano dinero a costillas de mi sexy y chulo dante XD.**_

_**OOOH! y por fa dejen reviews para asi saber si devo continuar o no, acepto de todo: criticas, burlas, jitomatazos, alabanzas (jeje ok no), amenazas de muerte, citas online XD, o simplemente recomendaciones n.n .**_

_**OOOO Y... mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fanfic... despues de todo esto es lo que amo hacer.**_

_**sorry por atrasarme (1 dia) pero es que me cortaron mi internet... por exeso de pago xDDD, pero huenoooo ya subi el sig. cap. y espero les guste :)**_

_**SIN MAS INTERRUPCIONES...**_

_**LET'S READ!**_

* * *

-lo que soy?!- dije furiosa, ese tonto me va a salir con que soy marciana o que…? ¬¬ -a que te refieres con lo que soy, me estas diciendo rara?!

Dante me miro confundido y volteo para ver a a vergil, quien estaba exactamente igual que el.

-que no lo sabes? –pregunto vergil con aire de confusión.

-saber qué? –repuse irritada y enojada por tanto misterio.

Dante y vergil se veian confusos pero se alejaron de nosotros (lady, Nero y yo) y discutieron algo inaudible para nosotros. Estuve a punto de ir y preguntarle cual era su maldito problema, pero Nero aun me tenia agarrada del brazo evitando que escapara, bufe por lo bajo. Vergil se acercó lentamente hacia mi y me miraba como si fuera una asesina, con una mirada acusadora. Me asuste un poco e inconscientemente me coloque detrás de Nero como si el me fuese a defender ( se nota que soy miedosa), Nero debió de haber notado mi miedo porque me miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-miedosa –susurro sonriente.

Después de un breve silencio en el que vergil me observo como bicho raro mientras se rascaba la cien, dante se nos acerco.

-sera mejor continuar esta charla en la agencia –dijo dante caminando a la salida y mirándome mortalmente por el rabillo del ojo.

-cierto, vayámonos de aquí, que este lugar apesta a caño –dijo lady siguiendo a dante

A esta se le unieron vergil, y después de empujarme para que caminara pasos delante de el, también se nos unio Nero. Y asi salimos de aquel pestilente lugar; yo cubierta de sangre y asustada por la anterior amenaza de dante con su espada y los demás serios. Estuve bastante pensativa en el trayecto a la salida, trataba de asimilar lo que mis ojos acababan de ver; los demonios existen, acabo de matar uno pero, no es esto un sueño?, es decir, esto no puede ser real… pero si existen demonios, también existirán vampiros y otras criaturas mitológicas….?

Salimos y lo primero que pensé fue que de seguro asustaría a mas de uno cuando me viera pálida (por el susto) y manchada de pies a cabeza por aquel liquido carmesí que salió del demonio. Definitivamente me había excedido con el pobre demonio y ahora comenzaba a sentirme culpable.

Me gire para ver a los demás y por suerte no había nadie en la calle, estaba justo como cuando llegamos. Entramos al auto (excepto vergil, el se fue por su cuenta) y mino. Cuando nos dirigimos a la agencia. Nadie hablo en todo el camino, cuando llegamos el último en entrar fue vergil, que quien sabe de dónde salió, nuca lo vi en el camino, entro y cerro la puerta.

Yo por mi parte me dirigí a donde antes de ir al mentado reto había dejado mis cosas; la sala. Cuando llegue ahí estaban sentados lady y nero viendo una película de GORE (hostel) en la TV asi que sigilosamente tome mi mochila, sin que se dieran cuenta. Estaba a punto de lograr mi objetivo al girarme aparecen como dos fantasmas dante y vergil mirándome de una forma tenebrosa. Los mire nerviosa ante el hecho de que descubrieron mis intenciones.

-no saldrás de aquí tan fácilmente niña –dijo dante furioso mirándome de una forma macabra.

-yo, y-o, no… no es lo q-qe piensan –tartamudee- yo… no trataba de escapar emmm… etto… yo…

-eso no nos importa, de todas formas no lo habrias conseguido de todas formas –dijo vergil cortante y yo lo mire enojada –pero hasta cuando pensabas ocultarlo?

-ocultar que?! –pregunte confundida, no sabia de que estaba hablando!.

-¡no te hagas la desentendida niña! –grito dante furioso- ya lo sabemos, lo supimos desde el principio, solo queríamos ver hasta donde llegabas.

-asi que dinos cual es tu objetivo –interrumpio vergil- y que planeas con nosotros mocosa –me dijo mientras me empujaba contra la pared (esto ya se esta haciendo costumbre ¬¬) haciendo que nero y lady se sobresaltaran.

-planear?! –pregunte asustada- de que demonios están hablando?!, no entiendo nada!

-pues de que eres una maldita nefilim! –grito dante asustándome- de que mas crees?!

Lo mire incrédula. Nefilim? Que es eso? Eso es lo mismo que me dijo el monstro antes de morir.

-Nefilim? – pregunte extrañada- que es eso?

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que los gemelos se miraron con extrañez

-en verda no lo sabes cierto? –me dijo vergil con la voz mas calmada que antes

Negué con la cabeza.

-un nefilim es el producto de una humana y un angel –dijo vergil señalándome con su dedo- y sabemos que tu eres uno porque tu aroma es igual al de ellos.

Lo mire estupefacta. Yo? Una nefilim-pense- no, es imposible, yo no puedo serlo, mis padres son humanos, ninguno es un angel.

-hummm, se equivocan –dije viéndolos a ambos- no puedo ser eso, mis padres, ambos, son humanos, asi que están mal…

Los gemelos se quedaron pensativos, viéndose el uno al otro, hasta que una voz interrumpio nuestro cuestionamiento.

-estas segura que tu padre, lo es biológicamente? –pregunto nero ganándose una mirada curiosa de mi parte –digo, porque puede que tu madre ya te halla tenido antes de casarse con tu padre, es la única explicación que encuentro.

Todos los presentes concentraron su mirada en mi esperando que contestara la pregunta, pero en realidad, ni yo estaba segura de conocer la respuesta, ya que un vago recuerdo daba vueltas en mi cabeza, si, era ese, el recuerdo que siempre quise bloquear, lo que siempre trate de olvidar, lo que siempre guarde en secreto…

****Flashback****

Dos meses después de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre comenzó a llegar tarde a casa, pues después del trabajo siempre si iba a un bar. Siempre lo esperaba hasta la hora que llegara, pero después de ese dia deje que llegara a la hora que quisiera, tal vez porque no quería que se repitiera o porque siempre quise hacerme creer a mi misma que lo hizo por lo borracho que estaba y no tenía control sobre si mismo, eso es lo que quería pensar.

Era un sábado ya eran las 12:00 y comencé a preocuparme porque el no llegaba, entraba y salía de la cocina revisando que estuviera abierta para que entrara sin problemas (aun vivía en la casa linda donde pase toda mi infancia). No fue sino hasta la 1:00 am cuando la puerta se abrió y se cerro de un portaso, supe que era mi padre y Sali corriendo a buscarlo para regañarlo por asustarme asi y llegar a tan altas horas de la noche, pero cuando llegue estaba completamente ebrio y apestaba.

En cuanto lo vi comencé a regañarlo y a pedirle que no se volviera a emborrachar. El solo asintió y asintió molesto como si mis palabras lo irritaran y me resigne.

-quieres cenar? –le pregunte ya que desde la muerte de mi madre me prometí no hacerlo sufrir y tomar el lugar de mujer de la casa.

-si ya sabes como me gusta el espagueti –dijo llevando su maletín a tropezones hacia su oficina.

Yo solo asentí y arquee la ceja al ver como caminaba. Comencé a preparar la comida para dos ya que por esperarlo no había cenado y empece a manejar con destresa el sarten. Pero de pronto, dos manos frias rodearon mi cintura haciéndome estremecer ante aquel contacto, mientas una despreocupada lengua jugueteaba con el lóbulo de mi oído izquierdo.

Reaccione con rapidez apartándome de mi padre quedando de espaldas a la estufa, que por un descuido me quemo el brazo con el aceite que salto.

-q, que esta haciendo? –le pregunte nerviosa y asustada ante tal comportamiento.

El no me respondió, solo me empujo contra la mesa y estuvo a punto de subirse encima de mi.

-espere!, soy su hija!, esto es incesto! –grite consumida por el pánico y el terror

Mi padre freno, y mientras tocaba mi muslo izquierdo por encima de mi ropa dijo con tono irritado.

-no, tu no eres mi hija, tu solo fuiste un estorbo en mi matrimonio, una carga extra que venia con tu madre… nada mas. –dijo sentándose encima de mi y dispuesto a tocar mi entrepierna, pero aun confundida y asustada por todo eso y después de forcejear un buen rato, lo aparte de un manotazo y Sali corriendo a mi cuarto.

El no me siguió y en cuanto llegue me atranque y salte a mi cama envolviéndome en las cobijas de pies a cabeza, no podía creer que mi padre estuviera a punto de… violarme, pero tratando de justificarlo como una estúpida se lo atribuí al alcohol y lo pase por alto. Lo que no pude olvidar fueron esas palabras…

-no eres mi hija…no eres mi hija…no eres mi hija –eso sonaba como sonata en mi cabeza y ai estaba el sentimiento de la duda bailando como posesa en mi cabeza.

-esta ebrio, no sabe lo que hace ni lo que dice –pense- devo hacer como que nada paso

Y asi fue pero esa fue la última vez que lo espere despierta y le ofrecí cenar cuando estaba ebrio.

****Fin Flashback****

**-**no lo se –respondí pensativa ante ese recuerdo bloqueado por años.

Vergil me miro como si sospechara que estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, y aunque al principio le sostuve la mirada, después no pude mas y la desvie.

-por que no le preguntas a tu madre? –pregunto nero- yo te puedo llevar, pero eso si, estas obligada a volver heee

Dante l e tiro un sape a nero y este solo le dedico una mirada asesina a la cual dante solo contesto sonriendo burlonamente. Balbucee un momento en contestar la pregunta.

-e, ella… no puedo, ella esta, muerta- dije fingiendo una exagerada sonrisa para tapar mi tristesa, hacia mucho que no pensaba en ella.

-oooo que problema – dijo nero

En el rostro de nero se veía que se había sentido avergonzado ante su pregunta, no quería que se sintiera asi, a decir verdad, yo no le daba mucha importancia al tema de mi familia, pero cri que lo mejor seria aclarar las cosas de una vez.

-creo que no soy hija del hombre que me crio- dije sorprendiendo a todos.

-por que lo dices? Pregunto lady que estuvo escuchando nuestra charla ala distancia

-pues… -vacile en contestar- es que un dia que estaba ebrio me dio que yo no era su hija – dije omitiendo la parte del intento de violación.

-hummm ya veo –dijo dante pensativo- entonces definitivamente eres una nefilim heee?

Yo no respondi, me limite a mirar mis pies y los de los demas ya que no quería ver a nadie a la cara.

-bien pues según la costumbre ustedes son nuestros enemigos naturales –dijo señalándome- y según el código si te encuentras a un nefilim o lo matas, o lo haces tu sirviente –concluyo dante sonriente.

- pero yo no soy eso! –proteste

-claro que lo eres –dijo vergil secamente- y ahora acabo de confirmarlo porque cuando alguien normal mata a un demonio, su cuerpo desaparece, pero cuando un nefilim o un angel mata a uno, tiene el poder de hacerlo sufrir sin que su cuerpo desaparesca ya que según textos antiguos estos cobran justicia por su raza "celestial" –repuso diciendo con odio la palabra celestial.

Lo mire atónita, era verdad, cuando mate ala cosa, sentí una ira indescriptible, además de que su cuerpo no desaparecio.

-y… que es lo que van a hacer conmigo? Me mataran? – dije retándolos sarcásticamente.

Dante sonrio y levanto mi mentón para que lo viera a los ojos

-no te mataremos, pero… -izo una pausa para lanzarle miradas de complicidad a su gemelo y sonrieron macabramente- seras nuestra esclava… nena… -dijo con una mirada llena de inconfundible lujuria.

Entonces me maldije mentalmente po haber preguntado, sin duda alguna, mis días futuros serian mil veces mas tediosos que en cas de mi padre…

**_Este fue el cap. 5 XD si les gusto dejen reviewss y yo subo el 6 , 1000 gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo._**

**_oooo y como ultimamente escribo MUCHOS fics en mis libretas xDD, y siempre le pido opinion a mis primos (es que no tengo hermanos toi' solita *snif snif*) me gustaria y me seri de MUCHO apoyo que me dijeran que es lo que quieren que tenga este fic, y yo tomare todos y cada uno de sus comentarios en cuenta._**

**_sin quitarles mas tiempo..._**

**_SAYONARA! XD U.U ._**


	6. capitulo 5: primer beso

_**HOLA! soy nueva en esto y este es mi primer fic y decide hacerlo de devil may cry( mi videojuego favorito).**_

_**Primero que nada quiero aclararles que la manera en que se comportan los personajes asi como el escenario es TOTALMENTE diferente a como es en realidad, y no se molesten ya que despues de todo, solo es un fic, es en otraaas palabras como un universo un tanto alterno ya que muchas cosas que en verdad sucediero las pasa por alto... pero hueenoo.**_

_**OOOO CHIC S, ESTO ES IMPORTANTE: PRIMERO QUE NADA LE AGRADESCO A Myriam Mitsune POR CORREGIRME EN QUE NEPHILIM ES EL RESULTADO DE LA CRUZA DE UN ANGEL Y UN DEMONIO, PERO YO LE PUSE COMO UN ANGEL Y UN HUMANO JEJEJE, ES QUE NO ESNCONTRE COMO SE LE LLAMABA A ESTA CRUZA Y EN VARIOS FOROS ME SALIA QUE ESOS ERAN LOS NEPHILIMS, PERO HUEENO, DIGAMOS QUE EN ESTE FIC LOS NEPHILIMS SON ESO. MIL GRACIAS MYRYAM, POR ACLARARMELO, PORQUE PSS YA ME INFORME, Y TE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO POR CORREGIRME, JEJEJE ESPERO TE GUSTE, Y TE MANDO UN ABRASO JEJEJ Y POR FAVOR SI ALGUIEN MAS MIRA UN ERROR EN EL FIC, POR FA' HAGAMELO SABER QUE YO NO ME MOLESTO, AL CONTRARIO, ME ALEGRO, PORQUE DESPUES DE TODO TODO ES PARA MEJORAR  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: devil may cry y sus alucinantes personajes, no me pertenecen (por desgracia:O) le pertenecen a CAPCOM, solo Karen. ella si salio directamente de mi cabecita XD, y lo que hago es sin fines de lucro o para obtener regalias, sino con los unicos fines DE ocio y diversion, para que no se diga que gano dinero a costillas de mi sexy y chulo dante XD.**_

_**OOOH! y por fa dejen reviews para asi saber si devo continuar o no, acepto de todo: criticas, burlas, jitomatazos, alabanzas (jeje ok no), amenazas de muerte, citas online XD, o simplemente recomendaciones n.n .**_

_**OOOO Y... mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fanfic... despues de todo esto es lo que amo hacer.**_

_**sorry por atrasarme (1 dia) pero es que... ahora si no tengo excusa, mejor alarguemos el plazo asubir caps entre el domingo y el lunes xDDD**_

_**SIN MAS INTERRUPCIONES...**_

_**LET'S READ!**_

* * *

El túnel es largo y oscuro, es bastante escalofriante, es estrecho y no sé a dónde voy, lo único que aluza mis pasos es la luz de la luna traspasando las pequeñas grietas formadas en el techo por el desgaste de los años. Veo claramente mi sombra, y a pesar de que mis pasos son bastante apresurados logro captar a través de mi reflejo que estoy goteando. Es sudor?... me detengo y me miro, no, no es sudor, el sudor no es rojo, es… es sangre, si, es sangre, pero… de dónde?. Busco con la mirada algún indicio de herida o raspadura en mi cuerpo, pero no hay nada, entonces la sangre no es mía, es de otra pers… -me interrumpen sus pasos mis pensamientos. Una vez más recuerdo porque estoy corriendo en este túnel.

Me olvido de la sangre y corro como si mi vida dependiera de ello, de nuevo él es más rápido y antes de lograr salir de aquel lúgubre lugar, me alcanza y va justo detrás de mí, puedo ver su sombra; de nuevo un ser con alas, unas hermosas alas, pero esta vez no me detendré a observarlas ni dejare que me hipnoticen. Lo ignoro y a pesar de mi curiosidad salgo del túnel a una impresionante velocidad directo hacia un oscuro bosque. Estoy a salvo –pienso. Pero el bosque esta desierto, vacío, sin vida, los árboles secos como si fuera otoño y los animales muertos y tirados en el piso sin olvidar que no hay césped, solo tierra seca y hierva.

-mátalo…! –se escucha una voz de ultratumba que trae el viento en un soplido

-matar?! –Pregunto alarmada- a quién?

Hubo un silencio en el cual los arboles solo se movían como si hubiera un huracán.

-mátalo… ahora… -repitió esa voz en tono de amenaza.

Pestañeé incrédula y antes de poder contestar o estremecerme ante esa voz, yo…

*******************************************************************DMC*********

-pip-pip-pip-pip –un sonido chillante me despierta, la alarma.

-pip-pip-pip-pip-sigue sonando.

Entreabro un ojo y volteo a todos, aun no sale el sol, pero esa es la hora ala que me debo levantar. Apago el despertador de un manotazo y me siento en la cama, son las 5:20 AM y aun tengo sueño, definitivamente dormirme a las doce de la noche no ayuda mucho, pero siempre trato de dormir lo menos posible, el porqué de este acto tal vez sea un poco cobarde pero muy fácil, ya me harte de que estos sueños me persiga un ser con alas. Me he puesto a pensar en esto mucho y Nero (que se a hecho mi mejor amigo y la única persona en la que puedo confiar, lo cual es muy raro 0.0) opina que tal vez es porque me impresione mucho al descubrir mi lado angelical (owwwww, eso se oye súper tierno *w*), aunque yo no estoy tan segura de eso, porque de ser así no serían tan escalofriantes.

Han pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que me convertí en la esclava de los gemelos sparda (aunque yo diría más bien su sirvienta ) y hace tres días que me entere que ellos y Nero eran semidemonios, aunque en realidad ya me esperaba algo asi. no voy a negar que los días en verdad han sido difíciles, en especial por las desveladas que me cargo, pero no son tan feos ni crueles como me imagine, eso si, cuidado con las bromitas pesadas de dante, las humillaciones de vergil y sus burlas, asi como el carácter explosivo de nero.

Mi rutina en general es más la de una sirvienta que la de una esclava, aunque yo lo tomo mas como un trabajo en el que la paga es la comida. Siempre me levanto a las 5 am, voy a los cuartos de dante y Nero, saco su ropa sucia para lavarla, y aunque ni me pidan que lo haga medio organizo sus cuartos y después limpio la casa, acomodo los sillones, pulo las armas de exhibición que tiene dante, cambio el portarretratos de la fotografía de la mama de dante cada que se rompe (muy seguido) y hago el desayuno, la comida y la cena (aunque los únicos que comemos somos Nero y yo porque dante se empeña en comer su mugre pizza ¬¬… me saca de quicio) y si tengo tiempo libre, convenzo a Nero de que me enseñe a pelear (solo a nero, porque dante es un flojo, vergil muy enojón, y lady casi ni me habla *snif snif*).

Esa es la rutina que tengo de un dia normal (son muy pocos los días como ese que he tenido ) pero casi nunca suceden, por lo general, dante me juega bromas pesada y a la vez infantiles como; apagar los fusibles del baño mientras me ducho :s , darme sustos de muerte cuando estoy sola, poner insectos, ratones y cucarachas en la cocina donde sabe que los mirare (¡ES HORRIBLE!). y algunas bromas más bien bochornosas, como cuando encontró una foto en mi celular que me tome un dia que tenía aires de grandeza en una pose, según yo, "sexy", pero que a dante solo le hiso doblarse de la risa ¬¬ y se las enseño a todos, SIN MI PERMISO!, o cuando paso frente a su escritorio y el esta "fingiendo" dormir, el muy pervertido me alcanza a NALGUEAR y cuando volteo ya no esta :( .

No se porque presiento que mas que su esclava soy su diversión , y en cuanto a nero… ¡ese chico es bipolar! , un dia esta de buenas, y al dia siguiente esta con el humor de un viejo amargado. Vergil es fácil de manejar una vez que le pillas el truco; no le molestes ni le hables cuando esta leyendo o cuando esta "meditando" a menos que el lo haga primero, pero tampoco lo ignores ni lo dejes con la palabra en la boca… y la bomba no explota, a mi me costó aprenderlo por el lado de la experiencia D:

De lady no puedo decir mucho, solo creo que no le caigo bien desde la vez que entro y dante estaba sobre mi… claro que lo devio haber malinterpretado porque, en realidad, dante bajaba algo y la escalera se movio, yo, como toda buena ciudadana xDDDD, sujete la escalera para que no resbalara, pero el peliblanco pesa mas que yo y cayo sobre mi, justo cuando estaba a punto de apartarlo de encima de mi, pero justo cuando me disponía a hacerlo, lady hiso su aparición, nos observo en silencio unos momentos con cara de WTF 0.0, hizo un mohín, y se fue, desde entonces me aplica la ley del hielo. Aun tengo la ligera sospecha de que a lady le gusta dante o.O (se nota que soy lenta procesando este tipo de cosas vdd? XDD) pero a pesar de que asi sea, ese no es mi asunto.

Y con respecto al día de hoy, creo que será un gran día, ya que últimamente me llevo muy bien con vergil, y aunque siempre busca un defecto en todo lo que hago, no me trata como su esclava (hasta ahora).

Baje por las escaleras rumbo a la cocina para desayunar algo, ya que como soy la primera en levantarse desayuno sola (aun no son ni la seis y yo ya estoy pensando en comida), llegue a la cocina, prendí la luz y me dispuse a hacer la comida. Estaba terminando de hacer mi (exquisito XDD) omelette, cuando un ruido como si azotaran la puerta de la entrada, me detuvo.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró, yo creí que sería lady, pero deseche la idea cuando recordé que ayer, lady, dante y Nero tuvieron una misión de la que regresaron hace como tres horas (osea muy noche(como las dos am)). Por lo que seguro nero y dante no se despertaran , sino , hasta que les chifle el sol… un poco asustada por quien podía ser, asume un poco la cabeza, con una cazuela escondida, y solo pude distinguir una gabardina negra, pantalones ajustados (y sexis xDDD) negros de cuero, y botas de cinta , del torso para arriba se veía borroso por las sombras. Me arme de valor y con mi sarten en la mano me acerque sigilosamente, pero antes de poder acestar un golpe en la cabeza de aquel intruso, este prendio la luz revelando su identidad, y mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos. 0.0 . era vergil!

-vergil?! –dije bajando el sarten y saludándolo con una sonrisa bastante forzada- que haces aquí? –inquirí.

-por que debería contestarte?! –pregunto irritado y mirándome feo =( - si la obediente aquí deberías ser tu, no yo

- ¬¬ gracias por recordármelo vergil –dije sarcástica y enojada ante su comentario- *suspiro* llegas muy temprano, dante acaba de llegar hace apenas unas horas, asi que, no despertara muy pronto

Vergil se limito a sentarse en el sofá, y acto seguido saco un libro no se de donde y cómodamente lo leyó ignorándome completamente.

-lo se… -fue lo único que dijo

Yo solo tornee los ojos y me dirigi a la cocina a comer. Una vez que termine seguí con los quehaceres de la cocina y para rematar, después con el baño (que era un asco:p). tarde mucho, tanto que cuando termine ya eran la 10:00 am, asi que decidi darme un merecido descanso.

Me acerque al sofá donde estaba leyendo vergil y observe su ropa por la cual no lo había reconocido. No era que pensara que era como dante, que tiene muchos pantalones parecidos para –según el- mantener su estilo a raya, ni como nero que lleva su chaqueta a a todos lados, pero ya me había acostumbrado a verlo con su tan acostumbrada gabardina azul.

-que estas viendo…? –pregunto vergil interrumpiendo mis pensamientos… me había quedado su ropa descaradamente sin darme cuenta.

-n-nada –dije nerviosa sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían (N/A: sonrojo *w* 3) – solo que se me hiso raro verlo con esa ropa.

Vergil me miro, cerrando su libro, como si estuviera loca y sin pudor alguno, ocasionando fuego en mis mejillas.

-sabes? –dijo vergil en tono burlón (N/A: wowww algo nuevo en el) y dibujando en su rostro algo muy similar a una sonrisa- la gente "normal" (recalco) se baña y cambia todos los días, por si no lo sabes niña –concluyo.

-que?... pues claro que lo se! –dije vanidosa- yo lo hago diario por si no sabes –conclui en un gesto infantil, provocando una carcajada en vergil.

Lo mire estupefacta. Vergil… riendo?-pense- estará borracho?. Pero no dije nada, solo me dedique a observarlo. Se veía mejor cuando reia, de alguna manera se perdia su auto-estereotipo de amargado y lo reemplazaba un chico lindo, por que sus ojos azules como el cielo, desprendían un hermoso brillo cuando sonreía. Eso me hace recordar que nunca he vizto sonreír a dante sinceramente, es decir, siempre es una sonrisa de burla o de satisfacción… me pregunto si se verán iguales sonriendo, porque de ser así, apuesto a que yo caería rend… ¡en que estoy pensando?!-Pensé- no puedo hablar bien de mis opresores! ,(Porque si, en estas dos semanas no he salido de la agencia, ya que no me dejan).

-Siempre te levantas tan temprano? –pregunto vergil componiéndose de su ataque de risa y apartándome de mi mente

-ammm…. Si –vacile en contestar- pero es necesario para realiza completos los quehaceres de la cas jeje –rei tontamente (como suele hacer cuando estoy nerviosa)

El mayor de los sparda se quedó un momento en silencio, estudiando detenidamente mi mirada y acto seguido, se puso de pie.

-bien, entiendo –dijo el gemelo mas competente dirigiéndose ala salida- ya es tarde, debo irme. Le avisas a dante que estuve aquí y que quiero hablar con el –finalizo.

Yo solo asentí e hice un gesto de despedida con la mano, vergil lo ignoro y solo salió. Como yo ya había terminado mis obligaciones, eran las once y no había nada en la tele, me dirigi a mi cuarto, que estaba a lado del cuarto de nero y frente a la recamara de dante ( la mas grande es la de dante *snif snif*), el mio es el mas pequeño y a pesar de que en este solo cabe una cama individual, un cajón para ropa (siempre vacio D=) me las arregle para colgar repisas y poner adornos, pegar dibujos (N/A: si amig s mi s, nuestra Karen es otaku *w*) y como el color pistache que tiene no me gusta, me dedique a poner listnes negros y rojos por todos lados haciendo que quedara justo como quería.

Pero no es eso lo que hace mi cuarto tan cautivante sino que tiene una pequeña ventana de 40x40cms y un tragaluz de 25x25cms, estos de noche se ven verdaderamente hermosos. A veces me pregunto cómo es que dante pudo haber tenido este lugar como bodega por años (antes de que yo lo habitara era un asco, era como un sótano pero en el 2do piso) . me pase el resto del día dibujando y escribiendo en mi amado diario.

******************************************************************DMC**********

Ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que quise golpear a vergil con una cazuela, de hecho ha estado viniendo todos los días desde que se levanta dante y comienzan a pelear, lo cual me agrada porque en las mañanas siempre estoy sola, a decir verdad, su compañía muy reconfortante (¬¬ en el sentido amistoso… creo…) de hecho, cuando estoy con el siempre aprendo algo nuevo, ya sea que me enseñe a pelear o me cuente historias muy interesantes.

Hoy es un día viernes y de nuevo vino vergil, estaba acomodando los cojines del sofá de la sala. Una vez más, dante y Nero se levantaran tarde, pues, acaban de llegar hace apenas una hora (son las 6:00 am) , lo cual me preocupa, pues si mal no estoy, están investigando a un demonio que recolecta las almas de los seres que mata, eso es lo único que se, y lo se únicamente por boca de nero ya que dante se niega a decírselo incluso a el y esto logro sacárselo solo porque es información necesaria para todos los cazadores. A veces siento que esconde algo…

-pass! –alguien me da un zape, volteo y ahí esta- vergil! No hagas eso, es doloroso! –repuse sobándome la nuca.

-pues concéntrate –dijo regañándome- tienes cara de estar en otro mundo –replico.

Me limite a reírme de su comentario y cuando termine con la sala, me avente al sofá y me estire cual felino, para después tomar mi vaso de leche que estaba sobre la mesa. Pude sentir la mirada penetrante de vergil en mi, pero no le di importancia –seguro no le gusta la leche –pense- el se lo pierde, mas para mi. Y segui bebiendo de mi baso mientras con el control, prendía la tele y me disponía a poner una película de terror.

Vergil se acerco y se sentó a mi lado, ya que yo le había a que no era capas de ver esa película japonesa sin sorprenderse en algunas escenas hace dos días. Y aquí estábamos dispuestos a verla. Termine de beber mi (rica xDDD) leche y me acomode en el sofá, tome el control, le puse play a la película y…

Abrí mis ojos como platos al darme cuenta de lo que sucedía, y aunque al principio dude, ahora era demasiado evidente. Algo húmedo sujetaba mis labios, y una mano escurridiza sujetaba mi mentón intentando profundizar el beso. –vergil? –pensé- que está haciendo?!. Al principio trate de apartarlo, pero estaba tan impresionada, que hasta fuerzas me faltaban, y no fue difícil para vergil apartar mis manos de un manotazo.

Trate de pedirle que parara pero… error. Al hacerlo el aprovecho ese instante para introducir una traviesa lengua a mi boca, y esta exploraba cada parte de cavidad descaradamente y sin la más mínima muestra de pudor. Esto me dejo sin siquiera saber cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer, era mi… primer beso, ya que nunca había tenido mucha suerte con los chicos, pero este beso había sido robado, cuenta también? –me pregunte.

Después de unos minutos vergil se separó de mis labios cuando la falta de aire nos lo pidió, dejándome a mi aun estupefacta, vergil al mirar mi expresión, solo sonrió y me susurro.

-tenías un bigote bastante tentador en tus labios Karen… -dijo vergil sonriendo con lujuria y caminando directo a la puerta, para después salir sin siquiera despedirse.

Y ahí estaba yo, sentada con la película en play y los ojos extremadamente abiertos OoO preguntándome el motivo del beso, mientras que cada que lo recordaba me sonrojaba hasta las orejas sin poder dejar de pensar un comentario interno muy lujurioso del que me auto avergonzaba –ese ha sido el beso más intenso que los miles que imaginaba-pensé.

Y asi sumergida en mis pensamientos, permanecí sentada, ignorando completamente que no estaba completamente sola, nunca lo estuve, pues cierto cazador peliplateado de rojo había estado observando desde las sombras, toda la escena…

* * *

**_Este fue el cap. 6 XD si les gusto dejen reviewss y yo subo el 7 , 1000 gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo._**

**_mujajajaja, quie no se imagino al ver el titulo que el primer beso de karen seria con dante jejeje, ooo chic s, recuerdan que en el capi pasado, karen dijo que ahora la vida seri 1000 veces mas tediosa que en cas de su padre? hmmm no se equivocaba muajajaja *_mente malevola trabajando*_jejeje, apartir del siguiente capi, el verdadero infierno comienza, comensando por cierto rojito al que tod s amamos, asi que diganme amig s mi s, como quieren que sea la tortura *abran sus mentes malevolas xDDDD*_**

**_me gustaria y me seria de MUCHO apoyo que me dijeran que es lo que quieren que tenga este fic, y yo tomare todos y cada uno de sus comentarios en cuenta._**

**_sin quitarles mas tiempo..._**

**_SAYONARA! XD U.U ._**


	7. capitulo 6: extraño comportamiento

_**HOLAAAA! U.U gomene por atrasarme un dia (o dos...? o.o) pero... puedo explicarlo :)...**_

_**karen: **_¬¬ no, no puede, asi que no le crean chic_s ...

**LAM: **pero claro que puedo... no, esta vez no tengo excusa

**Karen: **hummm, yo lo sabia xDDD

**LAM: **mira karen, no me provoques o te hago sufrir... (mirada amenazadora)

**karen: **osea que no te basta con ponerme 2 acosadores, ni ponerme como esclava y viviendo bajo el techo de un pervertido? *w* ,todavia ahi mas?!

**LAM: **(Mirada malevola) ... karen, si no quieres que te ponga un lemon con dante... APOYAME!

**karen: **... ... ... CHICAS, NO SE ENFADEN CON ELLA... POR FAVOR!

**LAM: **jajaja, yaa se como chantajearla xDDDDD

**karen: **oye... como que mejor seguimos con el capi no?

**LAM: **hummm, si tienes razon, sorry chicas por retrasarme, pero en fin, aqui esta el capi... enjoy xDDD

_**DISCLAIMER: devil may cry y sus alucinantes personajes, no me pertenecen (por desgracia:O) le pertenecen a CAPCOM, solo Karen. ella si salio directamente de mi cabecita XD, y lo que hago es sin fines de lucro o para obtener regalias, sino con los unicos fines DE ocio y diversion, para que no se diga que gano dinero a costillas de mi sexy y chulo dante XD.**_

_**sin mas interrupciones**_

_**LET'S READ**_

* * *

Hacía más de 10 minutos que vergil se había ido y yo aún tenía la sensación del beso en mis labios (como fue muy pasional :p) y aunque la película seguía en play, yo no le ponía la mínima atención, seguía confundida… ¡BASTANTE CONFUNDIDA!, porque a pesar de que me haya jurado no caer en sus "encantos" (después de ver como varias chicas que caen ante ellos terminan… en la cama de dante) , ya no sé si sentir maripositas en… donde sea que se sientan! O sentir rencor. ¡Aah! ¡Confusión! ¡Maldito vergil! Por qué me hizo esto?!...o.O ya entiendo, seguro fue con maldad para que me confundiera, no supiera como actuar en su presencia, y así, ¡poder reírse de mi inmadurez!… :'( ,Hummm… ahora ¡sí! Estoy muy enojada.

Iba a seguir pensando en mis posibles hipótesis de lo sucedido, cuando se escucha en la parte de arriba, el sonido de abrir y cerrar la puerta. Voltee instintivamente y me encontré con el gemelo menor de los sparda.

-buenos días dante –dije con una felicidad y una sonrisa exageradamente forzadas. Dante me miro fríamente.

-¬¬ que tienen de buenos? –dijo sarcásticamente, y sin más dirigió su marcha directo a la cocina.

Eso me pareció extraño ya que siempre me responde con un chiste, o una broma, pero, no con el tono de voz que tiene ahora; irritado y enojado. –debe ser por la hora en la que se durmió-pienso. No deje de poner atención a lo que mis oídos escucharan, ya que era una novedad que dante estuviera en la cocina para otra cosa que no sea buscar condimentos para su pizza. Pero me distraje en una escena de suspenso que pasó en la cocina; la chica corre por un bosque, por el cual eligió correr en lugar de la cocina (¬¬ típico) mientras es perseguida por un fantasma que habita su casa y que la quiere atrapar (¬¬ violador) para… no se para que, la chica corre y mira por el rabillo del ojo al fantasma de un hombre mayor (¬¬ viejo tricolor) persiguiéndola con el cuchillo, sigue corriendo, pero, por distraerse, cae en el lodo (O.O ooo ya se puso bueno…) se le acerca el fantasma, muestra su cara atroz y llena de cortes y justo cuando está al borde de apuñalarla…

-¡Karen!

-¡aaaaaaaaah! OoO –Grite mientras salto del susto en el sillón por el grito al mismo tiempo que la escena esta fea… esa voz…- ¡dante! , Me asustaste!- reclame gritándole.

Me dirigí a la cocina para averiguar la razón del llamamiento de dante, después de ponerle pausa a la película, pero al llegar, me encontré con el escenario más extraño que nunca pude haber imaginado: dante estaba sentado en la mesa esperando que yo le sirviera de comer con una sonrisa aparentemente "feliz" (yo sabía que era una muy arrogante)

-que estas… haciendo…? –hable mientras trataba de comprender lo que pasaba.

-pues… me he puesto a pensar que, a pesar de que seas mi esclava, de doy demasiadas libertades, de hecho, pareces mi sirvienta, y creo que es tiempo de cambiar eso -0.0 –asi que desde ya quiero que empieces a hacer TODO lo que yo te diga –agrego acentuando la palabra "todo".

-O.O … que?! –solté -¡yo NO soy tu esclava!, ¡estamos en pleno siglo XXI, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí! Así que mejor sácate esas ideas de tu cabecita ¡viejo loco! –grite y le dedique una mirada furiosa a lo que dante solo se limitó a reírse y se paro bruscamente, caminando en mi dirección y encerrándome contra la pared

-que harás al respecto? –pregunto burlón –acaso me demandaras?... jaja, vamos, inténtalo nena, y veras que antes de que intentes siquiera salir de esta calle ya te encuentras en el otro mundo –y ahí estaba el usando otra de sus típicas amenazas de muerte… Hummm odio que haga eso…

-… -me quede en silencio, no podía contestar nada, aunque no es como si contestara algo cambiara algo, todo seguiría igual, pero de algo si estaba segura; dante estaba enojado, a pesar de que trate de disimularlo con esa sonrisa arrogante, sus ojos se tensan cuando esta de mal humor, por qué? , no lo sé, pero ese comportamiento lo conozco a la perfección.

Dante noto mi silencio y haciendo un mohín, se separó formando una sonrisa altanera apenas visible en la comisura de sus labios, para después salir de la cocina.

-por cierto –dijo sonriendo- me gusta como en las películas, los esclavos llaman a sus dueños "amos", así que, ya sabes, nena… "amo dante" para mi está bien –repuso antes de salir de la cocina y acto seguido Salió del local.

-¡Tarado!, así es como te voy a decir –alcance a gritar antes de que cerrara la puerta; estoy segura que me escucho.

Hummm en verdad era un tonto si creía que me rebajaría a hablarle de ese modo

-¡viva el orgullo! –dije en voz alta lazando los brazos como triunfadora

-que? –dijo un Nero a mis espaldas mirándome como si fuera marciana.

-¡Nero! –grite corriendo escaleras arriba para abrasarlo (como acostumbro)

-¡quítate!, no seas empalagosa Karen –dijo apartándome

Yo solo hice un puchero y lo empuje dentro de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de mi… (Adivinen que hare XDDD) Nero por la fuerza de mi empuje cayó en la cama con cara de WTF o.O, me recargue en la puerta mientras sonreía tontamente y en un tono medio sádico y hablaba en tono bastante chillón.

-Nero, toma asiento… ¡hay mucho que contarte! –dije mientras saltaba como niña. El portador de Devil Bringer solo sonrió ansiosamente y nos sentamos en su cama uno frente al otro para proseguir a contarle TODO con lujo de detalles.

Desde el extraño comportamiento de vergil, hasta el de dante, aunque con diferentes emociones cada uno, por ejemplo; vergil = sonrojada y nerviosa, y dante = enojada y con sed de venganza XD.

Al termino estaba totalmente sonrojada pero Nero era mi mejor amigo y merecía contárselo, ya que él me contaba todo lo que hacía con kyrie, además, necesitaba contárselo a alguien o ¡explotaría!. Al termino Nero se dio cuenta de los gestos que hacía y se rio.

-de que te ries?, no es gracioso! –dije enojada pero mas que avergonzada

-jajaja, es que no te das cuenta?

-darme cuenta de que? –pregunte con recelo

-*suspira*, nada, olvídalo, eres muy "inocente" (dijo inocente con burla) para entender este tipo de situaciones.

Otra vez con lo mismo, ¡odiaba que dijera eso!, siempre todos burlándose de mi edad (17 ) y tratándome como niña.

-mira Nero, solo eres dos años mayor que yo (si yo sé que esa no es su edad, pero esta edad concuerda con mis planes malévolos, muajajajaja) así que no te burles!

Y así discutimos un buen rato sobre la edad y terminamos riéndonos de ello.

-Hummm tengo hambre –dijo Nero sin más – quieres salir a comer? – pregunto

-O.O… Hummm, no se… - ¡claro que quería! Pero dante se enfadaría y no quería saber que es lo qu haría, aunque… nunca dijo nada de salir con Nero, -no creo que dante me deje.

-y le vas a pedir permiso? –dijo retándome- anda… vamos… yo pago… si?... =) –era verdad, dante no estaba, además, que podría hacerme? Tenía a Nero de mi lado

-está bien –dije- pero conste que tu paga hee…

-si claro… -dijo un Nero risueño y acto seguido, tomo su chaqueta mientras yo iba a buscar la mía para salir juntos del local. No sabía a dónde íbamos ya que nunca había salido del local, pero Nero parecía conocer muy bien esos rumbos. Caminamos alrededor de tres manzanas hasta llegar a un callejón lleno de hoteles, bares y algunos antros

-que hacemos aquí? –pregunte un tanto alarmada

-cruzando el callejón está el mejor restaurante de comida rápida que conozco –contesto jalándome del brazo par que caminara junto con él al notar mi nerviosismo por estar con tanta gente "peligrosa".

El callejón era bastante largo y había muchas mujeres prostitutas, borrachos y demás, eso me hizo recordar mi antigua vida, pero para evitar perderme en mis recuerdos, negué con la cabeza bruscamente apartando mis pensamientos.

-recuerdas cuando fuiste una noche asustada a mi cuarto porque escuchaste lamentos en las paredes de tu habitación?

Lo mire incrédula, pero al recordar, asentí con la cabeza

-hummm, pues era dante con una de las tantas mujeres que leva en las noches –dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

0o0… … … … QUE? – dije después de voltear y encontrarme con muchas mujeres en paños menores rodeadas de tipos.

Nero rio ante mi reacción y seguimos la marcha, aunque claro que yo aún mantenía cara de WTF. Después de caminar un largo tramo, a lo lejos, visualice una silueta muy familiar… ¡claro! Cuantos tipos de 2 metros, pelo blanco y gabardina roja conozco? Pfff era dante, pero no estaba del todo lo que llamamos solitario, había una chica con unos pantalones BASTANTE ajustados dejando muy poco a la imaginación, y una blusa mostrando su ombligo bastante escotada, llevaba un conjunto negro y unas botas hasta las rodillas de tacón, su cabello era largo, sedoso y muy rubio. Esa "tipa" estaba abrasada de dante de una forma bastante comprometedora y este ni siquiera chistaba.

-celos?

-hee? –dije volteando para ver a Nero, p-pero que dices?, celos yo? Pfff no me hagas reír jajajaja (risa lo más fingidamente posible).

-claro… como digas… -dijo sarcásticamente y proseguimos.

En todo el trayecto no pude dejar de pensar en lo que vi, por alguna extraña razón, y sin conocer a la chica, sentía que… no se, pero no me caía bien. Nero y yo llegamos a un restaurante con un buen ambiente familiar, y después de salir de esa lúgubre calle llegamos a una colonia habitable y bonita, donde este se encontraba.

Entramos y nos recibieron unas meseras muy amigables y con muy buena presentación, quienes nos dirigieron a nuestra mesa

-donde siempre joven Nero? –dijo una mesera de unos 20 años de ojos negros y cabello café, muy bonita y totalmente sonrojada solo por ver a Nero y a su "perfecta" sonrisa

-Si Candy, gracias –hablo un Nero galán, con fondo rosita y rosas en este (tipo ouran host club XD) y toda la cosa. Las chicas simplemente, se derretían por el

-quien es su acompañante joven? –pregunte Candy señalándome –es acaso la kyrie de la que tanto nos ha hablado? –inquirió la chica

-no Candy, ella es Karen, mi hermana menor –dijo sonriente, aunque era mentira, si lo creyeron y sin más nos tomó la orden.

-la misión de ayer me dejo muchos billetes, así que pide lo que quieras –dijo con un guiño ;)

El pidió una orden de filete con arroz blanco (estilo oriental) y pastel de chocolate, yo por pena pedí una hamburguesa con sus respectivas papas y una soda (lo más barato) pero él me pidió un pastel de queso (¡como sabían que son mi debilidad!). y cuando nos trajeron la comida, comimos como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo y entablamos temas reconfortantes, como programas de tv y series e incluso hablamos de los actores y actrices mas guapos de la tele, y bromeamos, el ambiente era realmente encantador y muy feliz, pero bien dicen que lo bueno, no dura siempre, porque justo después de terminar mi comida, cierto rojito entro por las puertas del restaurante.

-dante..! –dije sorprendida y alarmada al ver al cazador sorprendiéndonos en la jugada.

-Karen, que haces aquí?! –pregunto dante enojado pero en voz baja para no llamar la atención

-he… pues… yo…

-yo la traje –interrumpió Nero- teníamos hambre y en la agencia, no hay mas que pizzas echadas a perder –dijo mordazmente – dime, es eso malo?

Ante lo fulmino con la mirada un rato para después mirarme a mi aun mas feo

-no, no lo es –hablo enojado- … como sea, el plato de Karen esta vacío, supongo que terminaste no?

Lo mire un poco asustada, era verdad que yo ya había terminado, pero no sabía que decir, así que solo asentí.

-Hummm… bien –dante recupero su tono de hablar altanero- pues con tu permiso nerito –añadió dante burlo y me jalo del brazo hasta la salida

Voltee a ver a Nero en busca de ayuda, pero este (a pesar de estar al tanto de mi situación) me ignoro completamente y siguió engullendo su comida –mi valiente héroe –pensé sarcásticamente mientras lo veía por el rabillo del ojo.

Prácticamente, dante me jalo por TODO el camino hasta el local, y cuando llegamos, me empujo adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de si… con seguro…

-q-que haces –pregunte nerviosa, que trama este loco?

-…..- dante me ignoro completamente, pero al verlo venir tan amenazadoramente hacia mi retrocedí caminado de espaldas alejándome de ello mas que pude, pero mis pasos se vieron abruptamente cortados, al chocar con una traicionera pared.

Dante no desperdicio el tiempo, pues en cuanto me miro encerrada, impidió con sus brazos mi salida, poniéndome nerviosa al ver porque rumbo iban las cosas. El solo se inclinó un poco hacia mi, con su mano izquierda tomo mi cintura, pegándome mas a el y con la derecha, tomo mi mentón para que lo lograra ver a los ojos, a lo cual palidecí ante ese contacto

-q-que haces…. Dante, suéltame! –trate de aflojar el agarre y salir corriendo, pero solo le hice gracia y me volvió a hacer chocar contra el muro

-deja de hacerte la difícil –hablo forcejeando conmigo

No tenia idea de lo que aquel loco pervertido quería hacer… pero no me esperaría a averiguarlo, forcejee con el por unos aproximados cinco minutos, sentía mucha desesperación y miedo al ver que nada mas no cedía a soltarme. pero de pronto un paso en falso, me hiso perder el equilibrio, haciendo que cayera, por desgracia, aun no soltaba el agarre que tenia con dante y lo jale hacia mi inconscientemente, haciendo que ambos cayéramos de espaldas contra el suelo. Aproveche la ocasión y furtivamente me levante sin dar paso a que me lo impidiera, me acerque al escritorio y dante me miro desde el piso y … comenzó a reírse!

-de que te ries?

-… nada (conteniendo la risa), pero valla que eres fuerte niña –hablo dante

-mmm pues debo serlo si vivo con tipos aprovechados como tu y… -me tape la boca rápidamente, que iba a decir?- y nada mas, porque … porque si…

-como yo y quien mas..? –pregunto dante en tono serio – a quien más nombrarías Karen?... a vergil?

-O.O n-no, de que hablas jeje yo no dije a nadie jajajaja ( risa muy falsa)

-hummm –bufo dante, -pues solo te aviso que vendrá vergil –OoO- Y te advierto, que si vuelvo a ver que ese te bese… - QUE?!, ESTE COMO SABE ESO?! – después de arreglarme con el, te acordaras de mi todos los días durante el rsto de tu vida

-….. O.O…. –SIN PALABRAS, como se entero, acaso ese era el motivo de su mal humor?

-bien, ya estas advertida, luego no reclames nena –concluyo y acto seguido se fue arriba – ahhh y tengo hambre, has de comer, quieres?

Lo mire con odio, a que se refería con " te acordaras de mi", no se, pero tampoco me interesa descubrirlo

Me dirigi a la cocina y comencé a sacar cazuelas y lavar trastes, pero de pronto la puerta de la entrada se abrió y se cerro

-vergil… -pense

Velozmente me asome para cerrar la puerta de la cocina y evitar que me viera pero….

-Karen! –me grito una voz… Nero!

Inmediatamente sali y lo abrase (como suelo hacer) pero como siempre me aparto alegando que no sea empalagosa =(

-eres un tonto nero –dije al recordar como dejo que dante me trajera a rastras – como permitiste que dante me llevara? Hummm, y yo que creía que eras mi valiente héroe (bromeando)

-oye niña, yo solo soy el valiente héroe de kyrie –aseguro

-p-pero yo soy tu hermanita –hise un puchero

-mmmmm no es lo mismo

-¬¬ eres un nii-chan MUY desconsiderado –recalque

-yo no soy tu nii-chan –protesto

-claro que lo eres… to te adopte XDD

-jaja… ¬¬ si claro… -dijo Nero y subió a su cuarto, mientras yo terminaba de lavar los trastes al mismo tiempo que tarareaba la canción de Avenged Sevenfold "a Little piece of heaven" (N/A: amo esta canción)

-PUMMMM! –escucho pero lo ignoro al escuchar pasos de dante alla arriba

- se le cayo algo al bobo- pensé y seguí con lo mío así comencé a recoger la mesa para ponerla nuevamente, pero, al voltear me encontré con vergil

-KISAWEA?! –pienso- de donde rayos salen estos tipos… ¬¬ esto s les va ir haciendo costumbre

-ho-hola – dije aun nerviosa y sonrojada (si, aun pienso en eso) ganándome una sonrisa tierna (*w*) de el. Retrocedí con el objetivo de salir por atrás de la mesa, dando un rodeo, pero fue inútil, ya que vergil me alcanso y me tapo el paso

-asi es como recibes a tu novio? –lo mire con incrédula o.O pero a el solo le causo gracia

-¡yo no soy tu novia! –grite furiosa, como se atrevía a decir eso sin mi consentimiento?, definitivamente se le estaba pegando lo majadero de dante.

Vergil sonrio socarronamente ante mis palabras, pero después de meditarlas un rato, mientras pensaba, su rostro adquirió un tono serio

-karen… no solo eres prisionera de dante, sino también mia, el hecho de que vivas aquí, no cambia nada. Ahora que si lo prefieres, te llevo conmigo…;D , además no te debo pedir opinión para nada, ya dije que te quiero para mi, y eso me basta… - ¡DIABLOS! Eso es justo lo que no quería escuchar.

Vergil sonrió con suprema arrogancia y flexiono las rodillas quedando de mi estatura, y se pegó bastante ami, sabia lo que venia, y aunque trataba de evitarlo, el era mas que fuerte… y seductor…¡NOOO!, no debo pensar eso! Yo…

-¡dante!, ya estoy aquí cariño –se escuchó una voz de mujer entrar a la recepción, lo que me hizo lograr que vergil se distrajera, apartarlo y correr a campo libre

Pero al llegar, me encontré con un escena merecedora del óscar por "mas terrorífica" y culpable de que mis pobres tripas se retorcijaran de rabia dentro de mi…

Dante estaba frente a su escritorio en su silla reclinable relajado, mientras una tipeja rubia (que ahora que lo pienso, es la que estaba con dante en el callejón) se pegaba demasiado a su espalda y le sobaba los hombros cual masajista, mientras le susurraba algo inaudible para mi, a lo que dante sonreía.

-quien era esa tipa, y con que MALDITO derecho toca asi a dante –pense – quien es y porque me hace sentirme enojada con ella?, no, mas importante, por que… la sangre me hierve solo de verla tan cerca de el…?

* * *

**_Este fue el cap. 7 XD si les gusto dejen reviewss y yo subo el 8 , 1000 gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo._**

**_ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM quien sera la rubia que apapacha a dante?, que es lo que siente karen?... quee dira karen de lo que dijo vergil?... todo esto y MUUUUUCHO MAS en el proximo capi. xDDD_**

**_me gustaria y me seria de MUCHO apoyo que me dijeran que es lo que quieren que tenga este fic, y yo tomare todos y cada uno de sus comentarios en cuenta._**

**_sin quitarles mas tiempo..._**

**_SAYONARA! XD U.U ._**


	8. capitulo 7: La primera mision (parte 1)

holaaaa chic_s *se esconde tras una mesa para no ser apuñalada* tranquis puedo explicarlo... no la neta no, solo tuve muchas cosas en mi mente y la mosa no venia hueno no los quiero aburrir asi que los dejo con el capi :)

_**DISCLAIMER: devil may cry y sus alucinantes personajes, no me pertenecen (por desgracia:O) le pertenecen a CAPCOM, solo Karen. ella si salio directamente de mi cabecita XD, y lo que hago es sin fines de lucro o para obtener regalias, sino con los unicos fines DE ocio y diversion, para que no se diga que gano dinero a costillas de mi sexy y chulo dante XD.**_

* * *

Una extraña sensación inundo mi cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro de mis huesos, perforándome las entrañas y causando un punzante dolor en mi cien… porque me sentía así solo de verlos ahí abrasados cual amantes?...

-trish… -dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Vergil.

La chica pelirrubia se levantó del regazo de dante y miro a vergil con… odio?

-vergil… -pronuncio con asco- creí que habías muerto en la torre del temen-ni-gru… ¬¬ que lastima que no fue asi, hasta traje champaña para celebrar… =/ (N/A: en este fic se supone que después de que vergil y dante luchan a muerte (DMC3 *q*) en la torre, el portal se cierra unos segundos antes de que vergil pudiera pasar, obligándolo a convivir con la gente que mas odia: los humanos… y su hermano, pero también se quedo su ahora fiel sirviente jester…. Creo que se llama asi xDDD) –dijo trish con indiferencia mientras sacaba una botella de champaña de quien sabe donde…

-¬¬ ami también me da gusto verte trish *sarcasmo a mas no poder* sigues trabajando en las esquinas para comer?, o tu viaje a las Bahamas te recordó algo de tu tan olvidada dignidad… cofcofcofputacofcofcof *tosiendo*

-no lo se… sigues siendo el uke de arkham o ya cambiaste de aires? ^.^…. Y yo no trabajo en las esquinas! Soberano BAKA (tonto)!

¬¬''''''''''' '''''''ò.Ó vergil y trish se lanzaban rayitos de cabeza a cabeza (tipo anime) mientras yo los veía con mi usual póker face o.o

-uke…? –pregunte- vergil… fuiste uke? , yo podría jurar que tienes mas cara de seme… *q*

Vergil y dante me miraron super enojadísimos y yo solo puse cara de cachorro regañado

-te equivocas linda –dijo trish- es mi dante el que tiene todas de ser seme *q* *q* no es asi cariño?

Dante la ignoro por completo haciendo que la rubia se pusiera a gritarle innumerables cosas por su ira

-tan pequeña y ya te gusta el yaoi? –pregunto trish

-emmm en realidad solo lo conozco por algunos animes shonen jeje *rei tontamente*

-hummmm ¬¬si claro, asi empese yo… pero, ¡no te preocupes! –dijo exasperada- ¡tu seras mi pupila! ¡te ensenare todo lo que se! ¡no podras ver a dos chicos guapos en situaciones comprometedoras sin resistir la tentación de TOMARLES UNA FOTO Y SUBIRLA A UNA PAGINA DE FAN SERVICE! *O*

-… … …-*póker face* o.O – okeiii….. –dije extrañada mientras obsrvaba la peculiar hemorragia nasal de trish

Los gemelos no miraba pasmado y como si estuvieran presenciando el encuentro de dos locas después de años de no verse

-la perdimos… -dijo dante mientras me veía con lastima

-¡ja! Tu la perdistes rojito, pero ella sigue siendo mi-a –afirmo vergil indiferente

Estuve a punto de callar a vergil con una de mis tan famosas frases como: ¡yo no soy de nadie! pero trish, vergil y yo posamos la mirada en dante, quien al oir las ultimas palabras, se levanto de su silla haciendo un sonido estrepitoso y chocando sus puños contra el escritorio

-karen… ¡no es tuya! Por que te empeñas siempre en quitarme lo que quiero? –grito dante escondiendo su rostro en su flequillo y dejando a trish y a mi PASMADAS

Vergil no parecio reaccionar ante este comentario, de hecho, el muy necio esboso una leve sonrisa para después hacer una mueca ironica, como era de esperarse con su actitud fría y calculadora.

-quitarte lo que quieres? Hummm –vergil burlon- dante… ni siquiera tu sabes lo que quieres…

-¡tu no tienes derecho a decir eso! –hablo un rojito, ahora en verdad rojito, pero de coraje – además, quien es el que detesta a los humanos y ahora según se enamoro de una?

-yo, pero ella no es ninguna humana ¡ignorante! –se defendió vergil

-¡lo se pero ella es una nephilim! ¡tiene sangre de angel! –grito dante al borde de la ira- ¡tu eres el conservador que odia a esos seres!

-¬¬ si, pero a ella no… -respondio vergil triunfante- además, si me gusta o la odio, no es tu asunto

-p-pero claro que l…. *interrupción*

-¡buena, ya callense! Ò.Ó –grito alguien desde las escaleras… nero.

Examine mis posibilidades de que darme con el par de locos raros y trish, y seguir escuchando sus absurdas peleas de hermanos o… irme de colada con nerito y molestarlo muajajajaja *rei internamente (N/A: ¬¬ me pasa muy seguido)*

-hummm… ¡NERITO! ¡ESPERAME! –dije mientras corria por las escaleras a una velocidad supersónica xD y lo alcanzaba para después abrasarlo como solia hacer

-¡quitate Karen! Ya te he dicho que no me gustan los abrasos –hise un puchero

-hummm, los mios no pero los de kyrie si verdad? U.U –dije

-es que los de ella son taaan calidos… *q* -dijo un nero perdido en quien sabe cuales recuerdos XD

-si pues… ¡vámonos! –dije volteando atrás y jalando a nero a su cuarto (donde siempre estamos porque el mio es muy pequeño )

Nos sentamos en la cama y comensamos a platicar de cosas sin sentido que nos hacían reir

****************MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL 1ER PISO DEL DEVIL MAY CRY*******************

-¡tu solo la quieres para rus patéticos experimentos con nephilims! –grito dante exasperado

-¬¬ y tu solo para tus perversiones, no hermanito? –dijo vergil con burla

-¡claro que no BAKA (TONTO)! Yo la quiero par…

-¡ya callense, bola de estúpidos! –grito trish perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba- mientras ustedes están aquí, como idiotas pelándose, nero ya les esta bajando la novia!

Dante y vergil se vieron confusos O.o o.O un buen rato para después posar su mirada en la puerta de la habitación de nero

-arghhh… nero es mas listo de lo que crei… Ò.Ó –hablo dante- … ¡tirare esa puerta! –grito mientras se disponía a correr, pero vergil le puso una mano en el pecho *q* para evitar que lo hiciera

-tonto… lo único que conseguiras es molestar a karen, si en verdad quieres separar a ese par, hay mejores métodos que la fuerza –dijo vergil con la sonrisa totalmente maléfica.

********************************************DMC*** *****************************

-bueno Karen… ahora que sabes lo que siente dante, ¿que es lo que haras? –dijo nero inquisitivamente

-… … … … -me quede patinando… ¿a que se refiere con ''lo que siente dante''

-o.o lo que siente dante? ¿de que hablas nero? –pregunte

-… … U¬¬… … ¿en serio?, Karen… ¿en verdad eres tan boba?...

-¡hey! Yo no soy boba, además no es como si tuviera que darme cuenta de algo ¿o si? o.O –replique

-*suspiro*… ¬¬ a veces me sorprendo de cuan torpe puedes ser…

-¡OYE! Tu no puedes deci… -*interrupción*

-¡PUMMM! –me interrumpe el sonido de una puerta abrirse por una patada

Voltee y me encuentro con una puerta tirada, dante tirándola, vergil con mirada asesina y trish sonriendo mientras lee una revista de lemon extremo al fondo.

-¡dante! –grite- ¿Por qué demonios pateas asi la puerta? –dante hizo caso omiso de mis palabras y me jalo de un braso arrastrándome escaleras abajo

-tu también vienes –dijo mientras veía a nero por el rabillo del ojo amenazadoramente.

Nero asintió y no siguió. Una vez abajo, dante me avento en un sillón y nero se sento a mi lado como si fueramos dos mocosos a punto de ser regañados por sus padres. Vergil bajo después, seguido de trish, pero esta hizo un gesto con la mano y salio de la casa embobada en su revista. Por su parte, vergil se limito a sentarse en el sofá que estaba frente a nero, dejando únicamente a dante parado.

El silencio reino durante unos minutos hacieno MUY notable mi nerviosismo, sentía miedo de algo, pero solo no logre asimilar el por que

-¡vale! Ya relajate Karen :D –dijo sonriente- si solo los queríamos asustar xDDDD n.n

-O.O ….. Ò.Ó ¿¡QUE!?-estuve a punto de gritar mas cosas, pero me contuve, des pues de todo, lo que menos quería ahora era armar una alboroto- bien… para que querias vernos?

-bueno… en realidad no era necesario juntarlos aquí XD solo quería decirles que se preparen porque esta será tu primera misión como cazadora –dijo dante al tiempo en que me aventaba un folder con papeles, los hojee y decían cosas de una tal ciudad fortuna donde hubo muchas desapariciones.

Parpadee unos momentos como tratando procesar la información OqO ¿¡PERO QUE CARAJOS?! ¿Cómo que mi primera misión de cazadora?... ooo es verdad, cuando los conoci la tonta de yo les dije que quería trabajar con ellos, y por eso me pusieron este reto… ¡ya lo había olvidado!, por cierto, como pase el reto, ahora formo parte de los cazadores o… como se les llame

-¿q-quee? – fue lo único que mis labios pudieron articular.

Dante sonrio con malicia mientras tronaba sus nudillos

-¿Qué? ¿creias que vivirías aquí de gratis toda la vida? ¡jajajaja! Si que estabas equivocada "princesa" *las ultimas palabras con burla*

-no, p-pero, y si mejor trabajo en algo mas… no se ¿normal? –Suplique- además… ¡ni siquiera se pelear!,¡ me mataran apenas pise territorio enemigo!

-¡Karen! –Interrumpió vergil - ¡deja de ser tan caprichosa! Entiende que esto es por tu bien, necesitas encontrarte en una situación de riesgo para que tus poderes de nephilim se desarrollen y actúen en defensa propia.

-OoO …. ¿tengo poderes? –pregunte incrédula

Vergil me miro con lastima

-¬¬ ¿acaso creías que los nephilims representaban una amenaza únicamente por sus caras bonitas? –repuso vergil

-…. ¿los nephilims tienen caras bonitas? –pregunte incrédula

-la mayoría… -dijo nero- pero en tu caso creo que hay una excepción, por que yo, a tu cara de rana no le veo nada de bonita

- ¿¡cara de rana?! ÒoÒ –grite- tu mejor cállate mocoso afeminado

-yo? ¿afeminado yo? –pregunto nero ofendido- mas vale que te retractes o te pongo un apodo

-yo NUNCA me retracto nerito –conteste como si no me importara su amenaza

-ya me las pagaras… "Karen-cia" –dijo nero

-como me llamastes no tiene ningún sentido

-hummm claro que si –repuso burlon- porque tu… careces de atributos por enfrente y por atrás :p

-NERO! ERES UN PERVERTIDO ¿Por qué TE FIJAS EN ESAS COSAS? ¡COMO SI TU ESTUVIERAS MUY GUAPO! – grite in dignada ante su comentario, por que todos me decían eso?!

-puess… que mi club de admiradoras de la cafetería te conteste ne-na

-pe…! *interrupción (N/A: ashhh no se cansan de interrumpir)*

-¡ya callense par de mocosos retrasados! –grito vergil que parecía ser el único con sentido común en la sala- esta conversación ni viene al tema, y mejor alístense, que la misión también te incluye antes que a todos ati nero… -el mencionad pero…o lo miro estupefacto después de que vergil le hiciera una seña rara y una mirada complice .

- que? Y a mi porque si yo ya cumplí con…. OoO…. No…. Pero…. Si lo matamos, yo…. Yo lo vi morir –nero palidecio ante cualquier cosa que pasara por su cabeza

-dd-de que están hablando –pregunte alarmada ante la reacción de nero

Dante se acerco a mi y dispuesto a responder mis dudas se sento ¬¬ por alguna razón…

-karen… recuerdas la misión ala que fui ayer por la noche y que regresamos muy cansados? –asentí- pues bien… matamos a una persona, si es que se le puede llamar asi, pero hoy vergil fue a revisar y tomar muestras de ese ser para sus pociones y hechizos, o lo que sea que haga, peo en vez de encontrar a la criatura, encontró azufre en su lugar, pero del cuerpo, no hay rastro

-O.O y…. eso que tiene de malo? –pregunte

-bueno pues, que además de ser una criatura muy peligrosa y la causante de la desaparición de mucha gente, tiene MUCHO QUE VER CONTIGO Karen.

-o.O conmigo, que tiene que ver?

Vergil, dante y nero se callaron un momento y se miraron complices, para después hacer una mueca de pena

-ese ser era… tu "querido" padre Karen –dijo vergil. Apenas oi eso y sentí como las rodillas ya no eran capaces de mantenerme en pie, y sin mas me desplome en el suelo, sintiendo como todas mis pesadillas se volvían realidad…

* * *

**_Este fue el cap. 8 XD si les gusto dejen reviewss y yo subo el 9 , 1000 gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo._**

**_gracias a todos los que siguen la historia me alegran el dia chicas *snif snif* fin del melancolismo n.n_**

**_me gustaria y me seria de MUCHO apoyo que me dijeran que es lo que quieren que tenga este fic, y yo tomare todos y cada uno de sus comentarios en cuenta._**

**_sin quitarles mas tiempo..._**

**_SAYONARA! XD U.U ._**


	9. capitulo 8: La Primera Misión (parte 2)

_hooolaa chic_s jajaja *trae la tapa de un bote de basura par evitar cualquier tipo de jitomataso, chuchillo, arma o lo q sea que le quieran aventar* jeje si lo se U_U perdon por el retraso pero he tenido un pequeño problema... toooda la semana pasada estuve de viaje y psss no tuve acceso a la compu, y los reviews q conteste asi como lo que hable con alguno/as de ustedes fue por medio de mi amado yamato :D (asi le puse a mi telefono, por que sera? xD) JEJEJE pero la proxima semana ya no me tardare tanto (o eso espero_ xDDD)

KAREN: hummm te tardastes tanto y al final me pusistes en aprietos

LAM: jeje q te digo karen... asi es la vida... tomalo como juegos del destino, aunque yo sea el destino en este caso xDDD

KAREN: *mirada fulminante* me vengare... algun dia LAM lo hare...

LAM: si claro... hasta entonces querida xDDD , BUENO CHIC_S L_S DEJO CON EL FIC, ya bastante me retrase como para obligarlos a ver mis peleas con los personajes xDDD

_**DISCLAIMER: devil may cry y sus alucinantes personajes, no me pertenecen (por desgracia:O) le pertenecen a CAPCOM, solo Karen. ella si salio directamente de mi cabecita XD, y lo que hago es sin fines de lucro o para obtener regalias, sino con los unicos fines DE ocio y diversion, para que no se diga que gano dinero a costillas de mi sexy y chulo dante XD.**_

_**Let's read**_

* * *

-que?! –fue lo único que pudieron articular mis labios antes de sentir como mis rodillas me traicionaban y caía desplomada en el suelo perdiendo la poca conciencia que me quedaba.

Las paredes se desvanecían, los muebles giraban en direcciones inexistentes, las voces y el ruido abandonaron mis oídos, y después, nada, solo oscuridad que además de aterrarme por unos instantes, era la única capaz de causarme ese delirante sentimiento de paz…

*********************************************DMC** *****************************

-¡Karen! –grito nero corriendo hasta el cuerpo de la chica, ahora desplomada en el frio y duro suelo.

El menor cargo a la chica hasta el sofá (N/A: muy pesada por cierto XD) y la recostó en este de una manera estrepitosa, para después voltear a ver con una mirada furiosa a dante Ò.Ó

-dante ¡eres un imbécil! –Grito nero- como se te ocurrió decírselo así, sin ninguna clase de tacto? Que no ves que es traumante para ella? –hablo un Nero exasperado, a lo que dante se limitó a hacer un mohín y alzar los hombros en señal de poca importancia.

-¡ba…!, no es mi culpa que ella sea tan exagerada –bufo dante- además, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo, preocúpate por despertarla y nos vamos de aquí –hablo mientras se retiraba con su semblante altanero rumbo a su habitación

Nero se limitó a guardarse sus comentarios y se dirigió a donde Karen. La chica tenía un semblante de paz en su rostro, que, si no hubiera sido porque su pecho subía y bajaba dando muestras de vida, Nero habría asegurado que ella estaba muerta.

-veamos… que se debe hacer en estos casos? –pensó- Hummm… en algunas películas despiertan a un personaje con agua, asi que…

Nero corrió hasta la cocina en busca de una vasija en donde depositar agua, cuando por fin la encontró la lleno hasta el borde, para después volver corriendo hasta la sala

-lo siento Karen –mascullo nero y acto seguido le aventó el agua de un tirón en la cara

************************************************** ****************DMC**********

-despertaras… te daré la oportunidad de que lo hagas… -resonó como un eco una voz en mi cabeza

Me encontraba inmóvil, no tenia poder alguno sobre mi cuerpo, aunque tampoco era como si no pensara, es decir, sentía y estaba al tanto de lo que a mi alrededor pasaba, pero, no podía mostrar ni mostrar gesto alguno.

Estaba recostada en el suelo frio y gélido, sobra decir que también era duro, mientras una tenue luz iluminaba una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo, dejando el resto de la habitación, sótano o donde quiera que estuviera en una total oscuridad.

-¿despertar…? ¿De que habla? –pensé al darme cuenta que esa voz era la misma que siempre escucho en mi mente y en mis pesadillas

-despertaras Karen… despertaras… -la voz se fue alejando y con ella la poca luz que iluminaba una porción de el lugar dejando todo completamente oscuro.

Respire acompasadamente sintiendo que el mundo se me venía encima, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y mi garganta rogaba por dejar salir un grito y asi descargar un poco de la frustración que me embargaba al sentir como esta se contraía haciendo que difícilmente respirara a causa del miedo.

De pronto… pasos. Pasos acercándose, cada vez más y mas dejándome en evidencia. Trate con todas mis fuerzas (o las pocas que quedaban) de moverme, pero mi cuerpo simplemente no reacciono, pese al esfuerzo realizado. Ante la doliente desesperación, comencé a sentirme nerviosa y a sudar cual cerdo.

Justo cuando mi cuerpo se me comenzaba a desentumecer… ¡pass! Algo helado y ¿mojado? Cayó en mi cara. Un fuerte aire me hizo tiritar, mis piernas flaquearon dándome señal de que ahora controlaba mi cuerpo, haciendo que la tenue luz se colara por mis parpados, dejándome ver una sombra roja y ruidos… alguien me hablaba y me llamaba por mi nombre, mis oídos me zumbaban y mi piel sentía el roce del aire que la acariciaba, y entonces… abrí los ojos…

**********************************************DMC* *****************************

Cuando me desperté, me di cuenta que todo lo que había pasado había sido un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla, y que lo húmedo y frio que había sentido, había sido nada más y nada menos que Nero echándome un balde de agua fría en mi rostro con la intención de despertarme y por eso es que ahora estoy estornudando "sin motivo aparente" según Nero… ¬¬

En cuanto me pare del sofá (casi tambaleándome por cierto xD) Nero me pidió que me alistara para la misión y no demorarnos mas de lo que ya estábamos, pero como no tenía la más mínima idea de que usar y sabía que si le preguntaba a dante, me contestaría con un gesto burlón o socarrón como él sabe hacer, así que solo me puse unos simples jeans negros ajustados, una camisa azul fuerte ajustada de manga 3/4 (era de Nero, pero como como sabía que no se ofrecerían para comprarme o donarme algo de ropa el me la dio, por lo que tuve que coserla y ajustarla a mi cuerpo T.T) una gabardina negra, hasta las rodillas y ajustada en la zona del pecho y la cintura (cortesía de lady por mi buen comportamiento xDD) y unos tenis vans azul metálico OwO. No estaba muy segura en si ese era el estilo de ropa adecuado, pero, si me reclamaban, me excusaría en que nadie me dijo como debía ir.

-¡Karen! ¡Solo te esperamos a ti! –grito Nero desde abajo

-¡Ya voy! –baje las escaleras casi corriendo, y me encontré con dante, Nero y lady que acaba de llegar. Me percate de la ausencia de vergil y esto me extraño.

-¿y vergil? –pregunte ganándome un bufido por parte de dante.

-siempre llega a la misión cuando quiere –respondió lady- él no trabaja en esto, solo que por esta misión, se nos unirá, porque es un caso muy peculiar.

-Aah, vale, ya entiendo… -seguí mi camino hasta la puerta principal y nos pusimos en marcha a donde quiera que fuésemos. Lady en su moto, Nero en la suya y yo con dante (¡pero el muy maldito iba muy rápido!).

************************************************** ******DMC********************

El trayecto fue de aproximadamente 40 minutos, durante los cuales, en contadas ocasiones, miraba a lady y a veces a nero cerca de nosotros, porque como cada quien ya sabia el camino, se les hacía más fácil tomar su propia ruta con sus respectivos atajos. Honestamente el trayecto se me hizo tedioso, por que como a los 20 minutos salimos de la ciudad y nos encontramos con zonas desérticas (pero con una carretera de por medio), rurales y hasta con algunos bosques. Cuando salimos de esos paramos, vislumbre a lo lejos unas maravillas arquitectónicas en la entrada de una ciudad, que, según un letrero se llamaba fortuna.

-fortuna… ese nombre me suena… -hable recio para que dante me escuchara por sobre el ruido de la moto.

-no solo te suena niña ya has estado aquí –respondió- en uno de los bosques que se encuentran dentó es donde vergil y yo te encontramos.

-Hummm… ¿y que es lo que hacían tú y vergil en estas zonas? –dante se mostró un poco incómodo ante la pregunta.

No hice esa pregunta por nada, ni mucho menos al azar, sino porque recordé nuestra conversación en el bosque esa noche y quería aplacar una duda que me embargo justo al escuchar esas palabras…

_**-Flashback-**_

(Recordé cuando estaba en el bosque y dante me estrello contra un árbol para obligarme a hablar, me negué y se acero para decirme algunas palabras, sobre castigarme… o algo así)(N/A: capítulo 2 XDD)

Alce mi mano para apartar su cara de la mía pero el tipo de azul se me adelanto y lo aparto de un jalón haciendo que yo me llevara una mano a mi cuello sobando el pequeño corte que el de rojo me había propinado

-Calmado Dante –dijo el de azul poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de el de rojo- recuerda lo que paso en Fortuna, dime, quieres que se repita? – el de rojo lo miro fijamente y con una sonrisa burlona asintió.

-Hummm tienes razón bro, -dijo el de rojo viéndome y envainando su espada- encárgate tú de ella.

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

"¿que fue eso tan malo que paso en fortuna como para no querer que se repita?" –pensé

El silencio de dante me hizo volver en si y al ver que no iba a contestar, me rendí… por ahora…

Dante se estaciono frente a un castillo (o al menos eso me pareció) de una hermosa estructura arquitectónica. Bajamos de la moto y dante me pidió que lo esperara afuera del castillo a lo que yo de mala gana accedí, y me conforme con ver como se adentraba solo al lugar. Me quede recargada en la moto esperando que nero y lady llegaran, pero al verme envuelta en el aburrimiento, observe los grandes ventanales que tenía esa ciudad.

En un descuido, gire mi rostro para ver el panorama a mis espaldas, y a lo lejos y con mucho esfuerzo, vislumbre unas ruinas de lo que parecía ser un edificio grande. En estas un bulto negro llamo mi atención y conociendo mi curiosidad, caí en la cuenta de que con suerte, dante tardaría mucho, y Nero y lady estaban muy atrás como para tardarse un rato, así que nada impedía que fuera un momento a ver que era ese bulto negro tan misterioso.

Me encamine sigilosamente a las ruinas que estaban a escasos 20metros de distancia, cuando me acerque lo suficiente como para ver que se trataba de un pequeño niño d años aproximadamente, camine con más confianza hasta el pequeño que estaba en cuclillas frente a lo que parecía ser un saco negro y resplandeciente, es me extraño mucho, el niño tenía el cabello negro y algo largo hasta los hombros, pero con un corte que lo hacía distinguirse como hombre.

Llegue junto a él y me senté a su altura, el pequeño ni se inmuto, incluso parecía no haber siquiera percibido mi interrupción, su cara estaba escondida tras su flequillo que le tapaba media cara.

-¡hey niño! ¿Estás bien? – el niño alzo su vista un poco, pero lo suficiente para encontrarme con unos peculiares ojos color carmesí profundos y una extraña cortada en su rostro desde la comisura de sus labios hasta 3 centímetros bajo su ojo izquierdo.

El niño no respondió ni se preocupo por contestarme, de hecho el tenia la vista en algún punto perdido del suelo, lo cual me extraño mucho. Me preocupe por ver lo que él veía, y caí en la cuenta de que no era el suelo lo que veía, sino el bulto que brillaba.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunte, pero como era de esperarse, no me respondió.

Vacilante, dirigí mi vista al saco y después de mucho pensarlo, me envalente y lo abrí lentamente.

"no debería estar haciendo esto" –pensé- "pero, este niño debe estar perdido y seguro de noche se pone feo por aquí" –fue la forma en la que me reprimí y seguí con mi acometido.

Desenvolví lentamente el costal, tal vez por miedo a que algo me saltara encima, pero al ver su contenido, tal fue mi sorpresa, que inconscientemente di un brinco para atrás en una señal de autoprotección.

En el costal no había nada, pero bajo el, había un extraño agujero negro con un destino incierto. Pensé en alejarme de ahí e irme corriendo, ¡a la mierda si el niño se queda! Si a él le agradan este tipo de situaciones horrorosas, es su problema, pero justo cuando me disponía a largarme corriendo a donde estaba Dante y posiblemente, también los demás, una pequeña manita, me tomo del pie obligándome a voltear y confrontar a mi captor.

-¿te vas tan pronto? –pregunto una vocecita aparentemente inocente, pero la seguridad de sus palabras era abrumadora. El niño.

-¿q-que haces? ¡Suéltame! –grite

-papi te ha estado buscando –dijo con una voz tierna y tenebrosa- ha sido muy traviesa por querer esconderte, hermanita…

-¿Qué? –pregunte. ¿De que hablaba ese niño? Yo no tengo hermanos, y, ¿Cómo está eso de que mi padre me busca, si el siempre se está ahogando de borracho?

-ya no hay vuelta atrás querida, -interrumpió mis pensamientos- obraste mal, y serás castigada por tus malos actos… -hablo el chico con burla en su voz y acto seguido, tiro de mi pierna haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

Caí en el suelo y de pronto sentí como algo jalo mi pie derecho… ¡el portal!

-¡aaahhhh! ¡Ayuda! –grite mientras buscaba algo de que sujetarme, pues el portal o agujero, ¡o lo que sea que fuese! Me jalaba ahora ambos pies.

Me sujete de una rama proveniente de hiedra y me negué a soltarme hasta que el chico peli-negro se acerco a mi mano y la piso sin compasión alguna. Aúlle de dolor a lo que el me dedico una de las sonrisas mas sádicas que juro, jamás mirare.

-no hay retorno hermana, ¡pagaras! –el chico me empujo con todas sus fuerzas dentro del portal y me vi resignada a grite e implorar porque alguno de los chicos me haya escuchado, pero deseche la idea al recordar que mi "travesura" de irme sin avisarle a nadie me había costado muy cara.

-¡KAREN! –escuche un grito a lo lejos.

Pero fuese quien fuese, ya era tarde… ya estaba muy lejos… descendiendo hacia un lugar desconocido y que, sin saberlo, me llevaría revivir una de mis pesadillas más temidas, que, de haber sabido al menos la mitad de lo que viviría, jamás me habría montado en la moto y, tal vez asi, no se habría derramado tanta sangre… tal vez… solo… tal vez…

* * *

**_Este fue el cap. 9 XD si les gusto dejen reviewss y yo subo el 10 , 1000 gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo._**

**_gracias a todos los que siguen la historia me alegran el dia chicas *snif snif* fin del melancolismo n.n_**

**_me gustaria y me seria de MUCHO apoyo que me dijeran que es lo que quieren que tenga este fic, y yo tomare todos y cada uno de sus comentarios en cuenta._**

**_sin quitarles mas tiempo... _**

**_VERGIL: hey hey hey! tu tal LadyAniMangaXD NI CREAS QUE ESTO SE VA AQUEDAR ASI *saca a yamato* como por que no apareci en este cap?!_**

**_LAM: etto... etto... tranquis verg... tomalo con calma *nerviosismo* y no te acerques a mi, por que no eres el unico que tiene algo con que danar querido! *levanta la mana como cuando dante invoca a rebelion*- yamato ven ami! -grito y de la nada llega un celular del cielo y cae en la mano de LAM_**

**_VERGIL: ja! esa es tu dis que arma? -pregunta vergil sarastico_**

**_LAM: hummm no la subestimes porque tiene el poder de invocar bestias inimaginables, que ni en tus pesadillas mas feas has vizto...!_**

**_vergil: asi? a ver_**

**_LAM: te lo adverti -.- *coge el telefono y presiona la tecla de llamar* -.- ... MAMA VEN POR MI QUE ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS! UN TIPO LOCO CON UNA ESPADA ME QUIERE MATAR! AYUDA!_**

**_VERGIL: O.o wtf?!_**

**_LAM: *cuelga* ja! estas muerto! en unos minutos mi madre vendra aqui, y t advierto q una mama enojada no es muy agradable *sonrisa socarrona* es una fiera cuando se trata de mi xDDD_**

**_VERGIL: DIJISTE UNOS MINUTOS?_**

**_LAM: si, por que? _**

**_VERGIL: ja! *desenfunda su espada* solo eso necesito para matarte! _**

**_y asi vergil corre tras LAM con la intencion de usar a yamto con ella y quien sabe si salga viva con la furia de uno de los hijos de sparda tras de ella...hummm.. eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin..._**

**__****_sin quitarles mas tiempo... _**

**_SAYONARA! XD U.U . y rezen x q vergil no mate a LAM xDDDD_**


	10. capitulo 9: encuentro inesperado

**_hoooolasss, aqui yo, despues de haber sobrevivido al ataque de vergil y, que no dudo que se vuelva a repetir por que otra vez no sale en el capi jejeje_**

**_pero no se enojen chicas/os que en el proximo, de que sale, sale! n.n_**

**_sorry por ausentarme tantos dias, jejeje pero la musa se fue de vacaciones y la muy perra no me aviso xDDD _**

**_PERO HUUUUEEENO hice lo que pude y le agradesco a inner y a sephirot por haberme protegido de vergil jejejeje gracias a ellas estoi con vida xDDDDDD_**

**_vergil: grrrr si en el sig capi no salgo, ahora si te corto en 2 con yamato, y ella ya te trae ganas por plagiar su nombe y ponerselo a tu telefono chafa *hummm*_**

**_LAM: cual chafa? si tiene sistema android! ashhh pero para que me pongo a discutir de tecnologia con el hombre que solo hace brujeria :p_**

**_vergil: QUE DIJISTES HIJA DE LA...! _**

**_LAM: *interrumpe* mejor vayamos directamnete al capitulo antes de que me demanden por malas palabras n.n_**

_**DISCLAIMER: devil may cry y sus alucinantes personajes, no me pertenecen (por desgracia:O) le pertenecen a CAPCOM, solo Karen. ella si salio directamente de mi cabecita XD, y lo que hago es sin fines de lucro o para obtener regalias, sino con los unicos fines DE ocio y diversion, para que no se diga que gano dinero a costillas de mi sexy y chulo dante XD.**_

_**Let's read**_

* * *

Dolor. La caída fue muy alta, como si hubiera caído de lo alto de un edificio, y además, dolorosa. No sentía la parte posterior de mi pierna derecha, señal inequívoca de que, o estaba adormilada, o estaba rota. La segunda opción fue la que más me aterrorizo, pero, cualquier pensamiento de terror acerca de mi físico, se fue al demonio, cuando mi mente recordó como flash, el porqué estaba ahí y la trampa del pequeño niño, me maldije internamente por haber desobedecido las indicaciones de Dante y concentre mi atención en lo que a mi alrededor acontecía.

Nada. Todo estaba levemente iluminado por la luz de la luna, no sabía como es que había llegado aquí, pero lo que si sabía, era que tenía algo que ver con aquel hoyo negro que el niño cuidaba, y con la trampa que me había tendido. A mi alrededor, eran pocas las cosas que se podían ver; por la poca iluminación que había, supe que estaba en una especie de cuarto subterráneo, porque, estaba bajo tierra, el techo era de tablas, y gracias a la separación entre estas es que tenía como fuente de luz, la luna, en el pequeño cuarto había una mesa de madera, dos sillas del mismo material, una cama y una especie de mesa de laboratorio con varias repisas en las cuales había varios botellas con sustancias dudosas. Yo me encontraba tirada en el suelo, señal de que había caído de alguna parte y este se encontraba algo húmedo, tal vez por el hecho de que estaba bajo tierra.

Al percatarme de que no había nadie ahí, con algo de esfuerzo logre ponerme en pie, sin embargo, cuando intente dar pasos con mi pierna derecha, un entumecimiento y un escalofrió viajaron por mi cuerpo, partiendo desde esta, hasta mi espalda. El dolor que sentí fue insoportable a partir de unos cuantos minutos y me vi obligada a doblegarme en el suelo. Definitivamente, mi pierna estaba rota, o al menos lesionada, era imposible siquiera la simple idea de andar y buscar la salida, porque aunque a encontrara, ¿exactamente a donde iría? ,no tenía la menor idea del paramo en el que me encontraba y tampoco la certeza de encontrarme en el mundo que yo conocía, porque, si mal no recuerdo, vergil una vez menciono que existían otras dimensiones, que eran a las que normalmente los agujeros negros llevaban, a menos claro que fueran dominadas por un ser superior o algo por el estilo, creo… no puse mucha atención cuando hablaba de eso con nero. Asi que sin más alternativa, me tire en el suelo, dispuesta a descansar mi pierna derecha y dándome por vencida en el intento… al menos por ahora…

************************************************** **************DMC********************************* *******************

`~_**Mientras tanto, en ciudad fortuna**_~`

-¡Karen! –fue lo único que alcanzo a gritar el menor de los sparda antes de ver a la chica desvanecerse dentro del agujero sin fondo

Dante llego corriendo dispuesto a meterse en esa cosa negra y desconocida, pero antes de siquiera tocarla, se desvaneció como si su objetivo estuviera cumplido, dejando como única prueba de su existencia, escombros en el lugar donde "eso" se encontraba.

-¿pero que caraj…? –el ruido de dos motos llegando a la par, interrumpieron su discusión con la nada, y volteando a ver a los intruso, digo, colegas xDDD se percato de la presencia de cierto niñito oji-carmessi culpable de empujar a la desobediente Karen.

-¡Ey tu mocoso! –Hablo el rojito mientras se dirigía con paso firme y decidido hacia el niño, que, si sus ojos no le engañaban, había empujado a la chica desprevenida – ¿quién o que eres y porque motivo, razón o circunstancia mandaste a esa chica a quien sabe donde en esa quien sabe que cosa? (¿?) –hablo mientras zangoloteaba al pequeño en sus manos.

Nero y Lady, al percatarse de la acción "irracional" que estaba cometiendo cierto caza-demonios al medio matar a un aparentemente "inocente" niño, corrieron para tratar de calmar a Dante, que ya estaba, prácticamente rojo de la ira, desahogándola en contra del pequeño inquilino

-¡tranquilo viejo, suéltalo! –grito nero apartando al chiquillo de las garras de Dante, y una vez se hubo cerciorado de que el chico estuviera bien, se lo paso a lady para enfrentar a Dante-¿oye, y a ti que te pasa? ¿Heee animal? –Dante miro con furia al pequeño, quien bajo ninguna circunstancia había mostrado una sola muestra de temor o debilidad, razón por la cual Dante tenia aun más ganas de acabar con su pobre existencia.

-¿Qué a mí que me pasa? –Hablo Dante con sarcasmo –pues, nada, solo me dieron ganas de matar al chiquillo que mando a no sé donde a Karen –nero y lady miraron a Dante con incredulidad, para después mirar co algo de desconfianza al pequeño.

-¿Qué? –Hablo Lady -¿Dónde está Karen? –pregunto al notar, que efectivamente, la chica, que no pasaba inadvertida por su actitud infantil, no se encontraba ahí.

-¡pues pregúntale al mocoso que tienes en brazos! –grito furioso al ver como sus colegas no le ayudaban mucho

Nero y lady intercambiaron miradas interrogativas, para después centrar su completa atención en el niño, que en toda la escena, no había mostrado la mínima muestra de miedo, preocupación o algún gesto como debería mostrar un niño de su edad, y al contrario, mostraba una mirada de superioridad con aire de arrogancia, bien reflejada en sus peculiares ojos carmesí.

-¿Por qué este niño debería saber lo que paso con Karen? –hablo lady – si se supone que TU *recalco* eras el encargado de cuidarla –concluyo ganándose un bufido de Dante.

-¡bah…! Por favor, yo no soy niñera, y menos cuando no me hace caso, además, yo le advertí que e esperara y no se moviera –recordó el rojito –no es mi culpa que, como toda cabeza hueca profesional, le haya valido un cacahuate mi advertencia y se haya largado a quien sabe dónde.

-además –añadió – este mocoso debe saber a dónde se fue, por que el la empujo a un hoyo negro, ¡yo lo vi! –grito irritado al ver las caras de ironía en sus compañeros.

Nero y lady lo miraron como si estuviera loco, ¿Cómo creerle que ese niño tan curiosito fuera capaz de tal Azaña?

-si claro Dante… -hablo nero molesto –veamos… -y acto seguido se acerco al niño de cabello azabache.

-pequeño, ¿tu hiciste las atrocidades que "este" dice? –hablo nero señalando a Dante

El pequeño estudio su mirada un buen rato, claro, sin expresión alguna, por supuesto, y después de unos minutos, aparto la mano que lady mantenía en su hombro, con molestia.

-por supuesto que si idiota –respondió el pequeño dejando a todos (exceptuando a Dante, por supuesto) boquiabiertos -¿es que acaso creías que solo por ser pequeño no puedo hacer atrocidades? –pregunto con burla, a la vez que se formaba una sonrisa malévola en la comisura de sus labios y sus ojos destellaban de maldad.

Dante al momento que escucho las últimas palabras estampo al chiquillo contra la pared, esta vez, ni lady ni nero lo detuvieron. El mocoso apenas y reacciono con una sonrisa burlona, como si el movimiento de Dante ya lo tuviera pronosticado, cosa que solo irrito más a Dante.

-¡¿A dónde demonios llevaste a Karen, mocoso del demonio?! –Grito Dante en la cara del chaval -¡mas te vale hablar, si no quieres que esta sea la última vez que veas la luz del sol! –sentencio para agitarlo una vez más.

El chico se limito a sonreír socarronamente, escondiendo su rostro bajo su flequillo

-la he llevado a donde pertenece, y de donde jamás debió salir –hablo el chico tranquilamente

-¿Quién te envió? –pregunto nero

-nuestro amado padre. –poker face xDDD

-espera, espera… ¿nuestro…? –interrogo lady

-si, nuestro, de Karen y mío –sentencio el pequeño, ahora en el piso, pues al ver que ya estaba cooperando, ya no había necesidad de tenerlo contra el muro.

-¿Cómo está eso? Que ya me perdí - hablo confundido el portador de rebelión

-ash… pues verán, mi padre a estado buscando a Karen desde hace 15 años, cuando se entero de que aun vivía, pero, no lograba reconocer su aura, sino hasta unos 2 meses, cuando la detecto en un bosque cercano a aquí, y yo como su fiel sirviente, vine a buscarla y entregársela, y eso acabo de hacer, cumplí con mi misión y ya no me da miedo morir, porque moriré sin deuda alguna –concluyo el pequeño azabache con total firmeza y seguridad.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que, animal?! –grito nero al borde de la ira al escuchar que su amiga, casi su hermanita (N/A: si, nuestro nerito se encariño con la chica *w*), estaba en riesgo -¿a quién diablos (mundus xDDD) se la llevaste, y donde carajos la tienes? –pregunto/grito xDDD

-a nuestro padre, y está en un lugar… muy lejos de aquí… y muy cercas de allá… -una sonrisa picara se formo en el pequeño al ver la cara de incredulidad de los tres.

¿? ¿? ¿? –los tres caza demonios se quedaron viendo al pequeño incrédulos y con ganas de matarlo por la bromita. Definitivamente iba a ser difícil sacarle algo de respuestas al pequeño.

************************************************** *****DMC****************************************** *******************

_**`~En un paramo desconocido, con Karen; la adolorida~`**_

-¡demonios! –sisee al sentir una punzada de dolor en mi tobillo también, "esto no puede ir peor"

Ya había pasado como una hora o dos, no lo sé, solo sabía que era agonizante estar en ese pútrido lugar "pfff y yo que creía que la agencia/casa de Dante era fea" definitivamente no había comparación entre ambas, por alguna extraña razón aquí era de noche, pero si mal no estaba, cuando estaba en Fortuna era pleno medio día. Eso me tenia contrariada, además, hace no más de 10 minuto había escuchado rugidos, como de bestias peleando. Eso solo me aterro más de lo que ya estaba.

Con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia, me levante sosteniéndome de una mesa y apoyando mi antebrazo en la pared. El dolor que sentí, era descriptible con una sola palabra; insoportable, pero no me importaba, lo único que me interesaba era salir de ahí e irme a casa… o al menos lo único que conocía como casa, ya que en si era de Dante n.n.

Camine como perdida por el resto de la habitación palpando todas las paredes en busca de una cerradura, hasta que me tope con algo frio. ¡Allí estaba! Empuje la puerta 4 veces hasta la 5ta ocasión, empuje fuerte y se abrió revelando un pasillo largo y oscuro con alguno que otro hoyo en el techo, dejando pasar la luz de la luna e iluminando algunas partes del pasillo, o al menos las básicas para andar por el lugar.

Sin más rodeos me aventure a andar en el pasillo de paredes estrechas, sosteniéndome de la pared y evitar caerme por el dolor de mi pierna.

Justo cuando ya iba a mitad del pasillo, un ruido apenas audible, pero que no paso desapercibido ante mis oídos, me hizo girar, pues había escuchado pasos tras de mí, cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un hombre de figura alta, esbelta, con una gabardina negra hasta las rodillas, unos pantalones negros formales, zapatos de punta formales, piel blanca inmaculada, y cabello negro azabache, muy parecido al mío, por cierto. Su sola presencia logro hacer que algo en mi interior se entumiera y se estrujara contra mi pecho, sentía un miedo injustificable, ya que el pobre hombre no me había hecho nada… aun.

Mi piel se erizo momentáneamente cuando me encontré con su figura, y una descarga eléctrica embargo mi cuerpo, como si de pronto me hubiese llenado de energia, pero mi pie seguía doliendo, aunque mucho menos que hace solo unos instantes, reacción que aun no podía explicar.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para salir, Karen? –la voz de aquel hombre era firme, e infundía miedo y respeto con su sola presencia

-l-la puerta e-estaba abierta, y yo so-solo quiero irme a casa se-señor –hable tartamudeando por el miedo.

-tu huiste de casa querida, tu casa es con tu familia, no con esos semi-demonios apáticos –respondió aquel hombre con severidad, pero manteniendo la compostura –no me explico como es que caíste tan bajo, ¡mira que vivir con demonios! ¡Nuestro mayor enemigo! –concluyo

-p-pero de que está hablando señor –pregunte asustada por la forma en la que el tipo me grito –yo apenas lo conozco, no tengo la menor idea de quién es o pueda ser usted.

-¡No finjas tener lagunas mentales, que ese numerito no te sienta! –Grito el hombre -¿es que acaso ya no recuerdas que huiste de casa hace 17 años y te largaste al mundo mortal? ¿Tampoco recuerdas que todo este tiempo estuviste escondiendo tu aura? ¡ja! Esa no me la creo pequeña.

OoO "¿pero de que demonios está hablando este tipo?" "me debe esta confundiendo con otra persona"

-¿también has olvidado que… soy tu padre? –agrego

-¡¿Qué?! o.O "pero de que está hablando este viejo loco" –OoO mi cara reflejaba sin pudor lo que sentía: duda, confusión, miedo y sorpresa –no puede ser, porque, usted no es ningún… "¡o diablos, este viejo es un ángel! No, no puede ser, ¡tiene que ser mentira!" –pensé

-e-eso no es verdad, ¡ya deje de mentir! –grite al tiempo que me tapaba los oídos y me sentaba abrazando mis rodillas en señal de auto protección.

Y de pronto, imágenes como flash, pasaron por mi cabeza, recordé todos esos días de tristeza y soledad, de desolación y llanto en los que siempre, una persona se encontraba involucrada: el Sr. Marcus, alias… papa, recordé a mi pequeño hermano, aquel que había llamado mi atención cuando estaba con Dante, en realidad no fue el quien me llamo la atención, sino su aura, que inconscientemente reconocí, y que me había tendido una trampa, ese niño que años atrás era alegre y juguetón, o al menos asi lo recordaba, después de todo, seguro Marcus ya lo había "convertido", tal vez eso explicaba por que lucía de 7 años, cuando ya debería tener 19.

Pero solo eso… ¡esto no tiene sentido! ¿Cómo es posible que recuerde una vida donde tengo 20 años, siendo que ahora tengo 17? Se supone que mi madre se había cruzado con un ángel, pero hasta ahí, no que yo allá sido hija directa de uno, ¡todo es tan confuso! No lo entiendo

-se que tienes muchas preguntas sin responder, y estoy dispuesto a responderlas si nos vamos de este lugar y me acompañas a nuestra antigua casa, ya veo que tu transformación ha sido retrasada por tu reencarnación, asi que es obvio que no recuerdes nada –hablo con voz tranquilizadora aquel ser –asi que sígueme –dijo al tiempo que me tendía la mano

Trate de agarrarla, pero al tiempo en que me iba a parar el hombre hizo un movimiento brusco parándose tras de mí, agarrándome por el cuello y clavándome una pequeña jeringa en el brazo derecho.

-adelantemos tu transformación, ¿te parece? -susurro en mi oído

-OoO ¡¿Qué?! –fue lo único que alcance a decir, antes de sentir… ¡una vez mas! Que los ojos me pesaban y me obligaban a caer en la inconsciencia

-… a dormir pequeña… -fue lo último que escuche antes de cerrar los ojos y, caer inconsciente en los brasos que durante mucho tiempo, considere mis enemigos…

* * *

**_Este fue el cap. 10 XD si les gusto dejen reviewss y yo subo el 11 , 1000 gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo._**

**_gracias a todos los que siguen la historia me alegran el dia chicas *snif snif* fin del melancolismo n.n_**

**_me gustaria y me seria de MUCHO apoyo que me dijeran que es lo que quieren que tenga este fic, y yo tomare todos y cada uno de sus comentarios en cuenta._**

**_trish: hey tu! yo tambien formo parte del elenco de DMC heeee por que no me as puesto? *mirada enojada*_**

**_LAM: tranquis trish tu "tal vez" saldras en un episodios mas xDD_**

**_TRISH: *saca su cartera y le da un billete* y si quiero salir en el siguiente?_**

**_LAM: hummm tal vez por $200 mas lo pensare xDDD_**

**_vergil: que? eso es soborno!_**

**_LAM: no querido, se llama compra-venta de aparicion en el fic xDDD_**

**_vergil: OwO yo no tengo dinero... pero quiero salir *cara Ooc * _**

**_LAM: hummm puedes pagar con "cuerpomater" xDDDD_**

**_vergil: *rabia* y si mejor te perdono la vida?! *saca a yamato*_**

**_pero antes de actual LAM ya se fue corriendo con muchos billetes en su bolsillo_**

**_vergil: algun dia LAM... ALGUN DIA..._**

**_sin quitarles mas tiempo..._**

**_sayonara... :D_**


	11. capitulo 10: Escape

_**holasssss de nuevo yo jejejee creo que ya se me esta haciendo costumbre actualizar muuuuy TARDE xDDD**_

_**pero hueeeno, les aviso quee en este capi se aclaran muuuuuchas dudas xDD ... y te siembran otras ejeejjee ok no**_

_**esta vez, creo que me odiaran cuando les diga que ya tenia el capi listo desde el lunes pero no lo subia por que no me terminaba de convencer, al final lo borre tooooooooooooodo y lo re-hice como unas tres veces :p xDDD jejejeje al final me quedo asi**_

_**ooooo y muuuuchas gracias por los reviewss :3 me alegran el dia, creanme que cada que leo uno, aunque sea chiquito me sacan una sonrisota jeje ooo un agradecimiento especial a los "Guest's" que me dejaron review ya que a ellas no les puedo agradecer por PM como a todas les agradesco aqui n.n no estoy segura si MadnessDisasster son la misma pero gracias de todas formas y perdonen mi tarades xDDD**_

_****__**DISCLAIMER: devil may cry y sus alucinantes personajes, no me pertenecen (por desgracia:O) le pertenecen a CAPCOM, solo Karen. ella si salio directamente de mi cabecita XD, y lo que hago es sin fines de lucro o para obtener regalias, sino con los unicos fines DE ocio y diversion, para que no se diga que gano dinero a costillas de mi sexy y chulo dante XD.**_

_****__**jejeje sin mas**_

_****__**Let's Read **_

* * *

Un leve rayo de luz iluminaba mi cara, era una molestia para mis ojos y a la vez me hacía sentir protegida. Aspire un poco de aire, y…

-¡demonios! –recordé lo que sucedió, con el tipo que se que se hacía llamar "mi padre" (pfff looooco) y me levante de un solo movimiento, dispuesta a salir de ahí, ¡Cuánto antes!

Cuando me desperté, estaba en una cama gigante con sabanas de seda rojas, era un cuarto grande, muy elegante pero a la vez fúnebre, las cortinas eran negras y las ventanas de estas eran bastante grandes, incluso podía salir de ahí, salvo por los barras de fierro que las protegían e impedían que saliera, había un tocador de madera pero esta estaba tallada de una forma muy elegante, como si fuera de gente rica, los espejos tenían formas ovaladas y había uno en cada pared, es decir, había cuatro, la alfombra era negra y las paredes eran de color vino Haciendo juego con la cama, debo admitir que era bastante elegante, pero no por eso voy a renuncia a mi acometido; salir de ese lugar y volver con mis amigos…

"¿dijiste… tus amigos?... –pensé –bueno, que más da, al menos he de admitir con migo misma que ya los considero mis amigos… incluyendo a Dante… eso no significa que tenga que decírselos ¿cierto?.. "

Deje mi monologo interno y me dispuse a abrir la puerta de un peculiar color negro, para salir de ahí. Cuando salí, me encontré con un pasillo muuuuuy largo en donde una alfombra guinda hacia acto de presencia, y conducía a unas escaleras negras, las paredes de la casa que parecía ser una mansión eran rojas, pero de un color muy vivo, como si fuera rojo fosforescente, y se miraba que había muchas más habitaciones, pero, hay ocasiones en las que mi sentido común le gana a la curiosidad, por lo que decidí no retrasarme más y ¡correr!

Baje las escaleras casi corriendo y a tropezones, pero sin hacer mucho escándalo, lo ultimo que quería era que ese tipo raro me encontrara y me matara, o pero, ¡me adoptara! (este… Hummm, si , sigo sin ordenar mis prioridades xDDD, no se preocupen ya lo hare… algún día). Cuando baje, busque con la mirada una puerta que indicara la salida cuando…

-que descortés eres, Anabeth –la voz de ese viejo sonó a mis espaldas "¡maldita sea!" – ¿es que tu nueva familia no te enseño que es malo irse sin despedirse? –el viejo uso su tono burlón y acto seguido se acerco a mi, y con un gesto de su mano me indico que lo siguiera.

-me confunde con alguien, yo no soy Anabeth señor –hable algo confundida.

-claro que no, tu eres Karen, Anabeth esta muerta… -la mirada del hombre se ensombrencio –solo sígueme…

Al principio me negué a moverme siquiera, pero, cuando se percato de mi comportamiento hizo un gesto con su cara que no pude descifrar

-quieres saber tu pasado ¿no? –dude, pero después de un rato asentí, últimamente había tenido mucho esa duda –pues entonces no te quedes parada ¡sígueme! -hablo con entusiasmo.

Esa era una de las cosas que no me agradaba mucho de ese hombre, que a pesar de que tu sintieras esa pesada vibra capaz de matar docenas de almas y supieras que es un asesino a sangre fría, simplemente no podías portarte descortés con él, ya que él no lo era, y siempre se mostraba educado, (salvo por dormirte con una inyección ÒoÓ)

Caminamos hasta un comedor muy elegante, mesa muy linda color negra, las sillas hacían juego con esta y las cortinas del mismo color, esta sala estaba bien aluzada por el sol, y debo admitir que daba una vista bastante linda.

-siéntate –ordeno, yo por amor a mi integridad fisica xDD obedecí.

-¿me va a contar exactamente, que o quién soy? –hable impaciente al ver que se puso a jugar con un tenedor, y que si no fuera porque mire el tenedor, probablemente no me habría percatado de que la mesa estaba servida.

-todo a su tiempo querida, y mientras ese tiempo llega, ¿Por qué no optas por comer un poco? –hablo el hombre –haz de tener mucha hambre ¿no? –y como si estuviera leyendo mi pensamiento hablo.

Era verdad, tenía como un día que no comía, la verdad no estaba segura, pudieron haber sido minutos, horas, incluso días, no lo se con exactitud, solo se que un hueco muy grande en mi estomago rogaba por algo de comida. Asi que sin reprochar nada, comencé a comer mandando mis modales al carajo, tenía tanta hambre que fácilmente me pudieron haber confundido con un animal al comer.

-¿Cuándo me dira lo que sabe de mi? –pregunte parando de comer, ya que la curiosidad me carcomía las entrañas

-cuando termines tu comida… -su tono de voz era muy paternal, tanto que me hizo sentir como una niña pequeña que se niega a comer su comida

_**-En Devil May Cry-**_

-¡pedazo de idiota! ¿Cómo que la perdiste? ¡no estamos hablando de una niña pequeña, por favor! –grito un eufórico vergil cuando por teléfono le dio Dante la noticia (N/A: chauuu vergil ya se modernizo, porque trae un celular ANDROID heee xDDD)

-no es mi culpa, ¡además yo soy caza demonios, no niñera de nadie! –se defendió como pudo el rojito, ya que vergil se escuchaba muy molesto.

Vergil suspiro con resignación, después de todo, su hermano a sus ojos era un idiota, y la chica muy ingenua, asi que tal hecho no lo sorprendía del todo, lo único que le causo sorpresa fue que Dante mencionara un hoyo negro.

-está bien, voy para allá –y sin dejar hablar al menor de los Sparda, vergil corto la llamada.

El grupo de caza demonios volvió a la agencia cuando el niño les soltó que Karen estaba en otra dimensión y que el único que sabia como llegar, era su amo y el, y les recalco que el JAMAS diría nada, a si tuviera que morir, asi que después de mucho pensarlo, Lady opino que sería mejor llevar al chico con ellos, ya en la agencia se encargarían de interrogarlo con más calma e incluso sobornarlo con dulces, osos o lo que sea que le guste a los niños de hoy.

Después de un rato, Vergil apareció en el Devil May Cry con una mochila llena de libros viejos y llenos de polvo, la mayoría eran cosas de magia y otras hablaban de la cultura de los "caídos", dejo los libros en el escritorio de Dante y comenzó a interrogar a los chicos.

-¿Cómo era el agujero negro?-pregunto vergil sin mirar a su hermano, solo se dedicaba a hojear uno de los libros que traía consigo

-e-era… ¿negro? Y grande, creo –vergil lo miro con cara de "dime algo que no sepa" pero dado que el peculiar cerebro de Dante no daba para más, se resigno y prosiguió.

- ¿absorbió a Karen o ella cayo? –Dante iba a hablar pero vergil lo interrumpió –si respondes que la absorbió, ¿la absorbió únicamente a ella, o también se llevo lo que estaba a su paso?

-solo la absorbió a ella, pero ¿Qué importa como fue que desapareció? Lo único importante es matar a los que estén detrás de todo esto ¿no? –hablo molesto el rojito cuando vergil lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-no, Dante, lo que importa aquí es saber a que tipo de enemigo nos estamos enfrentando –vergil hablo con su semblante serio mientras se sentaba en el sofá de Dante – y por lo que dices, es un enemigo poderoso si tiene la capacidad de controlar ese tipo de concentraciones de poder (agujero negro) sin tener que estar presente, además de que, a menos de que este chiquillo hable no podremos saber la localización de Karen… no a menos que…

Vergil hizo un silencio pensativo que solo termino por hacer enojar a Nero, ya que estaba enojado por como lo excluían de la conversación.

-¡¿a menos que, que?! –nero hablo estresado ya que hacían muchas preguntas y hablaban como cotorros, pero no salían a buscarla

-a menos que, desarrolle sus poderes –Dante abrió los ojos como platos y nero solo miro con atención a Vergil –pero, no se emocionen, a juzgar por la "gran" inteligencia de Karen, veo casi imposible que eso ocurra, además para que eso pase necesitaría encontrar su fuente de poder y dominarla, pero la chica apenas y sabe quién es su madre, y ella ya está muerta, su padrastro no es de ayuda y si no hubiese sido porque nosotros supimos lo que era, jamás se habría enterado, asi que…

-pero ¿Qué tienen que ver sus poderes con su localización? –Lady definitivamente no entendía de que hablaba.

-mucho –esta vez fue Dante quien hablo –los nephilims son el alimento favorito de los demonios, y si uno logra encontrar su fuente de poder y la domina, su energia es captada por los demonios con sentidos agudos y estos salen en su búsqueda para matarlos, jugar con sus vidas o vete tu a saber… es por eso que no viven en la tierra los que alcanzan su poder.

-entonces ¿Dónde viven? –ok… ahora si que Lady no entendía nada, y es que ella nunca se intereso por el tema de los nephilims ya que había muy pocos datos de ellos.

-ese es el problema –retomo la palabra vergil –nadie lo sabe con certeza, ya que cuando desarrollan sus poderes se refugian en ese lugar misterioso y cuando vienen al mundo humano, por lo general esconden su aura, y a menos que estés lo suficientemente cerca para captar su aroma, no lo sientes

Lady harta de no saber de que diablos hablaban, se aburrió y se fue a tratar de sacarle algo de informacion al mocoso

- pero eso solo sucede con los que ya desarrollaron sus poderes –prosiguió Vergil ante la atenta mirada de Nero -los que no, son capaces de vivir su vida normal como humanos, a menos que se encuentren con un demonio y este se les acerque lo suficiente como para notar su esencia, si eso sucede, te aseguro que no tendrán la misma clemencia que Dante y yo tuvimos con Karen; los destrozaran en cuanto tengan oportunidad.

Vergil se disponía a seguir dando informacion de los nephilims cuando Dante le interrumpió

-¡volvió! –grito Dante y acto seguido (después de tomar sus armas, obviamente xDD) salió corriendo del local ante la mirada de ¡¿WTF?! de los tres albinos, que pasaron por alto una peculiar y siniestra sonrisa del pequeño azabache que yacía amarrado a una silla (cortesía de Lady xDDD)

_**-En algún paramo extraño y desconocido-**_

-señor, lleva mucho que termine mi comida –hable un tanto fastidiada, ¡es que ese hombre parecía diputado! (hablo y no quería cumplir xDDD) -¿podría ya decirme quién demonios soy?

-quien eres, no lo se yo ni nadie, solo tu y tu lo decides –hablo con voz de sabiduría –lo único que te puedo decir es quien fuiste y porque ya no lo eres…

¿? ¿? ¿? o.O ¡¿WTF?! "¿pero de que está hablando?"

-ammmm… ok… -hable dudando –pues, entonces dígamelo, por favor…

El hombre se limito a acomodarse mejor en su silla y sonreír altaneramente

-eras mi hija –OoO abrí la boca todo lo que pude; eso definitivamente no lo esperaba –te llamabas Anabeth y eras muy culta, diestra en todo, inteligente y la mejor hija que cualquiera podría desear… todo lo opuesto a como eres ahora –"insensible" pensé –pero el día en que te dije que era hora de que, como en todas las familias, te convirtieras en mi sirviente, por primera vez me levantaste la voz y te opusiste a mi mandato, y saliste de la casa con un rumbo desconocido por nosotros, esa fue la última vez que te mire con vida.

-… -no entiendo nada, ¿será verdad lo que está diciendo? No, no puede ser, porque yo no me llamo anabeth y el no es mi padre ¿cierto? –entonces… si eso es verdad ¿Por qué me llamo Karen y tengo menos edad que cuando me escape?

-porque, para salir de este mundo, de nuestro mundo, confiaste en la persona equivocada –sentencio con una molestia que se hacía presente en su voz –fuiste con un hechicero que decía poder llevar a las criaturas intactas al mundo de los humanos y podrían ser como ellos, a cambio les quitaba su fuente de poder, y tu caíste en su trampa, la peor parte fue que no solo te quito tu fuente de poder, sino que también se llevo consigo tus memorias y por ende, tu edad. Cuando llegaste al mundo humano, ese hombre busco la forma de mezclarte sin levantar sospechas, asi que mato al bebe de la primera humana que encontró y te puso en su lugar. El error que cometió fue no estar enterado de que eras una criatura de linaje celestial original y tu esencia permaneció contigo en el mundo humano, de modo que cuando la sangre de la humana que te pario se mesclo con la tuya, dio como resultado una nephilim.

O_O? no podía articular palabra, simplemente, no salía de mi boca, ¡todo coincidida a la perfección! Pero, si eso es verdad, solo hacía que me doliera el pecho al pensar en todo el daño que le debí haber hecho a mi madre (la humana, es la única a la que considero y considerare madre) ya que le prohibí el conocer a su verdadero hijo y la obligue a verme como suya ¡demonios! Soy una maldita egoísta, tal vez si merecía todo lo que mi padrastro me hiso…

-¡ja! Y como si eso fuera poco –el hombre… mi progenitor hablo con ironía cuando noto mi silencio interrumpiendo mis pensamientos de auto rencor –terminas de denigrar el nombre de la familia viviendo con demonios, ¡con demonios! ¿Entiendes la humillación que significa para las criaturas celestiales? Como si no fuera suficiente con una hija rebelde, sin talento y descarriada, ¡ahora también se revuelca como una vil puta con los demonios!

De acuerdo, me colmo la paciencia, esa fua la gota que derramo el vaso ¿Cómo se atreve a juzgarme sin siquiera conocerme? No porque sea mi "padre" tiene derecho a algo, porque yo no lo considero mi padre.

Me levante como alma que lleva el diablo y después de dirigirle una mirada de inconfundible odio me dispuse a salir de ese lugar para volver con mis amigos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de girar la manilla de la puerta y salir a donde quiera que fuera, una mano me jalo hasta dejarme caer en el suelo y me tapo la puerta. Era el.

-¡no te vas a ir! Ahora que volviste cumplirás el mismo servicio que tu hermano –el hombre perdió toda mirada agradable que pude ver hace un rato, y lo que veía era sin duda furia mesclada con rencor -¿no te extraño ver a tu queridísimo hermano tan joven?

"es verdad –recordé –el ya debería ser mucho mayor que yo, teniendo en cuenta que cuando me fui tenía 20 y volví a nacer sumándole 17 años" me limite a mirarlo desafiante y no contestar

-veo que si… pues, te hare un favor –el hombre sonrió de la manera más perversa que solo había visto en mis… ¡pesadillas! -te dejare conservar tu rostro joven como a tu hermano bajo la misma condición… ser mi sirviente

¡Demonios! Ese hombre es la voz que me decía que matara a quien sabe quien en mis sueños, entonces… ¿mi padre quería que matara?

Abandone mis pensamientos al darme cuenta de que el tipo quería inyectarme algo "¡ha noooo! ¡Esta vez no caeré en lo mismo, ni que fuera una damisela en apuros que no pudiera defenderse sola!"

Cuando se trato de acercar para inyectarme en el brazo izquierdo (la última vez que lo hiso fue en el derecho y dijo algo de adelantar sepa que cosa) fingí no tener fuerzas y justo cuando lo tenía a milímetros de mi…

-¡BAM! –lo golpee con mi pie en su mandíbula, escuchando un ¡CRACK! Que si mal no estoy, debió ser su mandíbula romperse a pedazos por la fuerza del impacto.

El hombre se hizo a un lado soltando la jeringa lejos y aullando de dolor "¡JA! Quien dijo que los ángeles no sienten dolor cuando les partes la cara" pensé y sin desaprovechar un solo segundo salí corriendo, tome la jeringa, por pura curiosidad de saber que era y me fui corriendo rumbo a la salida.

Cuando salí, corrí todo lo que mis pies pudieron y cuando me aleje bastante de la mansión, llegue a zona abierta, no podía creer lo que miraba; unos verdes pastos y los frondosos árboles eran la orden del día, parecía un día de campo, pues las mujeres, además de ser todas hermosas, con melenas largas piel perfecta y cara angelical, vestían vestidos muy lindos pero todos de telas finas y brillantes, con el estilo de la vestimenta de los antiguos griegos. Los hombres además de ser endemoniadamente apuestos, llevaban melenas rubias y castañas, en risos y algunas lacias, charlaban amenamente con las mujeres y hacían bromas "blancas".

Cuando se percataron de mi presencia, me miraron sin pudor alguno, lo cual no me extraño puesto que llevaba la ropa con la que fui a la misión y se podría catalogar como "fuera de lugar", después de todo, la ropa estaba muy pegada para mi gusto (por culpa de la gabardina negra que me dio lady xDDD que por cierto ya está toda rasgada, ¡no! Lady me matara ) y creo que eso lo vieron como profano :3

-emmm… disculpen… ¿alguien sabe como puedo llegar al mundo humano? –Error. Todos se sobresaltaron al escucharme y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

Después de un buen rato de cuchicheos y miradas furtivas, una chica de cabello rubio perfectamente ondulado y caído hasta la cintura, piel blanca inmaculada y ojos color ámbar, se acerco a mí con una sonrisa

-¿para que quieres ir a ese lugar? –pregunto la rubia

-es que yo vivo allá –hable con la verdad, después de todo esa chica me inspiraba confianza

-ohhh ya veo… nephilim ¿cierto? –abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿es que solo los nephilims viven allí? Me limite a asentir y ella sonrió

-que raro, crei que la orden los había eliminado ya… -la cica noto mi mirada de "¿What?" y prosiguió –nada importante, pero te puedo ayudar a regresar, solo no les digas a ellos nada ¿quieres?

-s-si –dije dudando

-bien… entonces te doy mi pase, yo jamás lo usare –la chica me dio una piedra de un peculiar color carmín –solo, no vuelvas ni le digas a nadie que alguien te ayudo ¿entendiste? – su voz se endureció

-e-está bien –la chica tomo la piedra un momento y señalo el rio para que entendiera que tenía que ir ahí.

-vas al rio y la avientas al agua mientras piensas en el mundo humano, cierras los ojos y durante el camino pase lo que pase… no mire atrás, vas a escuchar que alguien camina justo detrás de ti, pero ignórala, es el ángel de la muerte que se lleva consigo a los curiosos que quieren ver su rostro.

-entiendo –le dedique una sonrisa y me dispuse a caminar pero antes… -¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunte

-Amelia –dijo la chica sonriendo

-gracias Amelia, estoy en deuda contigo… -dije y acto seguido se fue con un grupo de chicas azabaches y yo directo al rio.

El rio era bastante profundo y no tenía la certeza de que funcionaria, pero había que intentarlo al menos.

Justo cuando me disponía a lanzarla una voz, más bien un grito llamo mi atención.

-¡búsquenla idiotas! ¡y que no escape! –voltee al creer reconocer esa voz, pero cuando lo hice casi se me sale el corazón del pecho cuando lo mire.

Allí, a lo lejos estaba mi "padre" junto a un grupo de soldados que parecían romanos, este les daba órdenes y los soldados registraban las casas que estaban a su paso, lo peor fue que al voltear, el albino alcanzo a diferenciarme por mi vestimenta tan peculiar y grito un:

-¡está escapando! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Tráiganla rápido! -¡demonios! Pensé, lo que faltaba, que me encontrara este viejo feo, ¡a la mierda, yo me largo antes de que venga!

Y acto seguido avente la piedra al rio, cerré mis ojos y pensé en el mundo humano, rezando interiormente por que Amelia no me haya "troleado".

Cuando abrí los ojos, todo estaba morado, pero eran como espirales que pasaban a mi alrededor y me impedían ver lo que estaba afuera, entonces caí en la cuenta de que era o debía ser un portal al mundo humano, y recordé lo que Amelia dijo sobre no voltear para atrás pero justo cuando lo recordé, escuche pasos atrás de mi y una peculiar voz me susurro al oído

-cuando salgamos de aquí, matamos a tus amiguitos y nos vamos para que seas mi sirviente…

-¡¿PADRE? –quise voltear pero reprimí mis deseos al saber que las consecuencias podrían ser aun mas desastrosas de lo que ya eran

¡No puede ser verdad! ¡que alguien me diga que es mentira…!

* * *

**_Este fue el cap. 11 XD si les gusto dejen reviewss y yo subo el 12 , 1000 gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo._**

**_gracias a todos los que siguen la historia me alegran el dia chicas n.n_**

**_me gustaria y me seria de MUCHO apoyo que me dijeran que es lo que quieren que tenga este fic, y yo tomare todos y cada uno de sus comentarios en cuenta._**

**_vergil: bien LAM te perdono la vida solo por que sali en el fic y casi casi les resuelvo todo el problema_**

**_LAM: *suspira aliviada* gracias! jeje ahora si me disculpas, le corro por que ahi biene trish con la bazooca de Lady, creo que ya se dio cuenta que la estafe xDDD_**

**_LAM sale corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello... de hecho depende de ello xDDD jejeje nos vemos en el sig capi _**

**_jejeje sin mas _**

**_sayonara... :D_**


	12. capitulo 11: El regreso

_**hoooola chicas! *esquiba los tomatasos y los cuchillo* jejeje, no se enfurescan, que en verda ahora si no pude subir a tiempo el fic**_

_**jejeje, por lo general no me gusta dar explicaciones, pero ustedes las merecen:**_

**1ro**:_ hace un mes y tres dias que no actualiso por que; estuve enfermita de influenza, si esa gripe fea que te hace vomitar sangre y psss por eso no pude, ya que estube internada, jejeje pero eso no evito que con mi phone leyera fics mientras me hackeaba la red del hospital xDDD. fueron dos largas semanas en esa prision de paredes blancas :3 jejeje, lo curioso es que despues de que por poco y me hicieran la vasectomia xDDD desperte como 4 dias despues de que me operaran con lazer para quitar sepa que estigma maligno o algo asi, jejeje la verdad ;e deje todo el trabajo amis padre y yo feliz de la vida leyendo fixs ^^_

~flashback~

me despierto y es de dia, volteo a todos lados y encuentro ami papi aun lado de mi cama leyendo un libro

yo: papi, que hora es?

papa: *cara de pocos amigos* las 12:45 pm (si en ves de decir "hija, despertastes!)

yo:oooooralesss, hummmm, y que dia es? (la operacion fue el lunes y yo esperaba que dijera "martes")

papi: *frio y sin tacto* viernes (sigue leyendo)

yo:ahhh, viernes... VIERNES?!

PAPI: si, estas sorda? *sarcasmo*

yo:NO MANCHEZ! EL FIC!... LOS FICS!

PAPA: ASHHHH te importa mas el fic...

yo: los fics *le corrijo*

papa:te importan mas que tu salud?

yo: ^^ si jejejeje

papa: *me ve con cara de "por que ami?" y me ignora olimpicamente*

momentos despues hice como 18 rabietas para que me permitieran poder usar mi laptop en el hospital jejeje y asi lo hicieron ^^ convensi al doc de que si me dejaba, no le haria cara de fuchi a las enfermeras ni las morderia cuando me quisieran inyectar suero n.n

_**2do: **para el lunes de la tercera semaan ya tenia casi listo el fic y ya me estaban dando de alta del hospital. pero cuando llegue ami casa, me meti en mi cuarto y coo tres horas despues, lo habia terminado, abri el explorador y me sale "no esta conectado a internet" y yo mire al modem con cara de "recibiras muchos golpes si no funcionas" y asi fue, recibio bastantes golpes contra el piso, pero nomas no funciono xDDD asi que cuando mis papas pudieron llevarme a ver que pasaba, resulto que habia sido una confusion de una trabajadora neofita, que confundio a algun vecino de mi cuadra con mi casa y nos cotaron el internet a nosotros en vez de a ellos, me dijeron que lo restaurarian haste dentro de dos semanas porque estaban haciendo sepa que arreglos (hijos de su infinitum madre) y despues de hacer mas escandalo que los periodicos cuando juangabriel se callo del escenario y casi comerme al gerente ante la mirada de verguenza de mis padre, me negociaron conque llegara en 5 dias, y que era lo unico que podiAN hacer por mi. _

_tuve que aceptar, eRA ESO o dos semanas sin fanfiction, asi que decicdi eso. y Henos aqui. _

**esas son las razones por las que no pude publicar este capitulo, espero que no me odien jejeje y aqui la conti. **

**disfrutenla!**

**devil may cry y sus guapos personajes no son ios, si lo fueran, creo que los habria arruinado con orgias y parafilas y yaoi y quien sabe que cosas mas xDDD**

**__****__****Let's Read**  


* * *

-¡por favor, que no sea cierto…! –el hombre sonrió y me tomo de un brazo, supongo que fue para asegurarse de que no pudiera escapar cuando llegáramos a la tierra

"por favor, que los chico estén de viaje, o de excursión o… ¡donde sea! Menos cerca de aquí…" suplicaba mentalmente a cualquier ser superior que existiera, para que este loco no les hiciera daño.

El hombre debió darse cuenta de mi cara de "espanto", porque inmediatamente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, como si estuviera completamente loco, y acto seguido me empujo sin piedad o misericordia alguna hacia enfrente.

-¡¿pero que…?! ¡Ahhh! –grite al sentir que caía a algún lado…

-¡PASSS! –caí de algún lugar. La caída no fue alta ni mucho menos dolorosa, pero sí bastante bochornosa- ¡Hiuuu! –Vocifere al percatarme de que había caído en un charco de lodo -¡no puede ser! ¡la chaqueta de Lady termino de estropearse! –"me matara"

-puffff, ¡O vamos! ¿No me digas que te comenzaras a quejar, solo por caer en un charquito? –el tipo me miro burlándose con sorna

-¡Claro, búrlate! Como tú no tienes la cara llena de lodo ¿cierto? –dije indignada y haciendo un puchero por su comentario –ni mucho menos manchaste ropa ajena ¿verdad? –ÒoÓ

El viejo se puso en marcha al más puro estilo francés, y fue entonces cuando me percate de que estábamos cerca de un lago, solo nos separaba unos cuantos arboles y algunos árboles.

-escucha mocosa -¿Escuche bien? ¿Me dijo mocosa? ¿¡Que no ve que ya tengo 17!? –no te moverás de aquí, ni le hablaras a cualquier sombra que mires, en especial si es negra. Eso si aun conservas algo de amor a tu integridad fisica Heee…

Lo mire confundida por un momento y algo extrañada por su comportamiento tan temerario, pero preferí no revelar mis intenciones y me limite a asentir.

-*sonrió con arrogancia* buena chica –y acto seguido se fue rumbo al lago, dejándome sola entre los arbustos.

"Hummm… ¿Qué hago? ¿Por primera vez, soy obediente y me quedo aquí esperando a que, probablemente me condene a ser su sirviente por el resto de mis días, o…? ¿Me voy sin que lo note, busco una autopista, pido un taxi y vuelvo con mis amigos para alertarles de lo que este hombre planea?...humm…" y sin pensarlo dos veces, Salí corriendo sigilosa y despavoridamente rumbo a la autopista más cercana (que se miraba desde el lugar donde me dejo el portal) y una vez ahí, me puse a hacer señas raras a los carros que pasaban por ahí ( juajuajua si de por si ya eran poquitos).

Los muy malditos ni siquiera se paraban a preguntar si estaba perdida, aunque, bueno ¿Cuántos carros se pararían a darme un aventón considerando las fachas que traía (ropas rotas y llenas de lodo, cara llena de lodo y manchada de tierra, cabello desarreglado y seguro con olor a "lo que estuve haciendo durante sepa cuantos días sin bañarme" )?.

* * *

Dante estaciono su moto a un lado del lago que se situaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de "Devil May Cry" e inspecciono un poco el área para asegurarse de que sus sentidos no le hubieran fallado.

El lago estaba protegido por árboles frondosos, arbustos muy verdes y una suave brisa capaz de eliminar los pensamientos de cualquiera. Justo en medio de este lugar bello y olvidado, se encontraba un lago bastante profundo, con las aguas más claras que jamás había visto un cazador como él.

La razón por la que salió rápido de la agencia fue porque creyó haber percibido una fuente de poder diferente a la de cualquier criatura que él hubiera conocido y, ya que Karen había desaparecido por un agujero negro, pudo tal vez, haber vuelto por el mismo. Mas sin embargo, ese era el lugar de donde provenía la esencia y hasta ahora, no había visto nada fuera de lo común.

Dante siguió registrando el perímetro, cuando de pronto, un golpe por la espalda, lo obligo a renunciar a su acometido y encarar a aquel enemigo cobarde que prefirió atacarlo de sorpresa.

* * *

-¡JODER! ¿A dónde carajos se fue a meter Dante? –hablo un Vergil bastante eufórico

-hay, no lo sé, pero debe estar cerca –Lady estaba buscando junto con Nero, Vergil y el pequeño azabache a Dante, que había salido como un loco del local y sin siquiera dar razón de a donde pudo haber ido –de cualquier manera, si regresa al ocal, Trish me enviara un texto, ella lo esta buscando por el local

-a… ya veo –hablo vergil

-si… ¡oye tu! ¿Por qué no usas magia o hechizos, o lo que sea que uses para rastrearlo? –reclamo Lady –después de todo, usas magia para todo ¿no?

- ¬¬No es tan sencillo como crees, rastrear a Dante me es imposible porque tengo prisa, y ese hechizo toma tiempo… -respondió el azulito - ¡y no uso magia para todo!

-jajaja claro que si, apuesto que hasta para limpiar tu casa, le das vida a las escobas y a los trapeadores jejejjeje y después inundan tu casa jejejeje (N/A: wowow *Q* Lady ha visto la programación de Disney xDD)

Vergil solo la fulmino con la mirada, mientras Nero los miro incrédulo, no sabía porque armaban tanto alboroto si Dante solo salió del local y ya

-como que Dante ya está bastante grandecito como para que lo estén cuidando ¿no? –contesto Nero fastidiado. Vergil y Lady voltearon a verlo molestos.

-si no queras venir, te hubieras quedado a cuidar el local, nero –vergil hablo tajante mientras desde el asiento delantero fulminaba a nero, que se encontraba en el asiento trasero, con la mirada.

-no es que no quisiera venir, es solo que…

-¡esta por allá! –Grito Vergil apuntando para un lago cubierto de muchos árboles era como un pequeño bosque con un lago en el centro –siento su presencia

En cuanto lady escucho eso, dio vuelta al auto rojo de Dante (Dante se fue en su moto) y se dispusieron a estacionar el auto entre algunos árboles, saliendo de la carretera y sin siquiera notar la presencia de una Karen totalmente sucia, maloliente y tirando a indigente xDD pidiendo ráete….

* * *

Pfff…. Llevo aquí poco mas de 10 minutos y ningún auto se digna a darme un aventón ni siquiera se paran a preguntar estoy bien, ¡que malos!

Y lo peor es que ya está oscureciendo y me preocupan mucho los chicos, no se si aquel hombre que se autoproclama mi "padre" se atrevió a dañarlos. Sigo sintiendo que todo esto es mi culpa, ¡Jamás volveré a desobedecer a Dante! lo estoy pagando demasiado caro, Hummm apuesto a que si por una vez en mi maldita vida le hubiera hecho caso a él y no a mi mentada curiosidad, no estaría en esta situación y tal vez ya habría resuelto una segunda misión o incluso una tercera… ¡pero no! Tenía que arruinarlo, yo, como siempre, y lo peor es que por mi culpa puse a todos en peligro de ese tipo desgraciado ¡¿Por qué mundo cruel?! –hise mi berrinche mental en versión chibi xDDD

Seguía pensando con mi dedo pulgar haciendo señas a los autos para que se pararan y me dieran un aventón, cuando el frenar de un auto me saco de mis cabales.

-¿Karen? –Hablo un hombre mayor de cabello rubio -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-¡Morrison! –grite mientras corría a la ventanilla del auto negro. Lo había conocido cuando le fue a dejar unas misiones a Dante y a Nero

-sube –dijo y yo sin rechistar entre – ¿Qué? ¿Vienes del Zombie Walk*, o que? Jeje –comenzó a reírse de mi vestuario, aunque era normal, toda mi ropa estaba hecha jirones y sucia, incluso mi cara estaba llena de lodo y apestaba, asi que no me sorprendió su comentario.

-jeje, no –le conteste –pero es una larga historia, te la cuento cuando lleguemos al local… ¿sabes como están los chicos? –pregunte con un dejo de preocupación en mi voz

-pues… no, de hecho apenas voy a la agencia, la última vez que les vi fue cuando les di la misión de Fortuna –hablo mientras señalaba unos papeles con su dedo –de hecho tuve que salir e viaje y volví para encargarles una misión

-… espere… dice que ¿salió de viaje? –Pregunte un tanto asustada, ya que el dia en que nos dio la misión yo desaparecí de este mundo –¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera?

-ahh, no fue mucho, solo tres días… –dijo calmado. Me sobresalte

-¡¿tres días?! –wow eso era bastante, aunque, apuesto a que pudo ser peor –wow, y ¿trajo una misión con usted?

-asi es, pero te la diré cuando estemos todos junto, para ahorrar saliva –y acto seguido me guiño el ojo para demostrar que estaba bromeando, a lo que yo solo reí

Lo que resta del trayecto, fue en completo silencio…

* * *

-¡sal de una buena vez, maldito cobarde! –grito Dante al ser que lo golpeo por atrás, pero sin causarle daño alguno.

Y como si le hubiera obedecido, salió un hombre mayor de entre los arboles con una cínica sonrisa y sosteniendo un bastón como los señores importantes de antes, que lo usaban sin siquiera necesitarlos. Vestía con pantalón de vestir, gabardina negra un poco debajo de las caderas, zapatos en punta y una bufanda negra como accesorio, tenía un peculiar anillo plateado con una gema brillante de un color verde esmeralda.

Dante solo se dedico a fulminarlo con la mirada mientras el tipo mantenía a flote su sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres y que coño quieres…? –Hablo de forma tajante el portador de rebelión mientras se acercaba y miraba mordazmente al hombre – Steven Hollowel… -pronuncio su nombre asqueado

-¡vaya! Joven Sparda, veo que me recuerda

-bueno, siempre es difícil olvidar a un traidor ¿cierto? –el inquilino de cabellos plateados sonrió arrogante ante la acusación –

-bueno, yo no le llamaría traición a algo como eso –Steven se acerco a Dante y empuño su bastón como si de una espada se tratase –más bien seria, tomar la confianza del enemigo y ¡atacar! –grito mientras golpeaba a Dante, pero este lo esquivo y desenfundo a Rebelión.

Dante no se quedo con las ganas y comenzó a golpearlo con rebelión, aunque el hombre lo esquivaba olímpicamente y le devolvía la estocada, aunque con más fuerza y a diferencia del rojito, este lo hacía con el bastón. El menor de lo Sparda esquivo un segundo ataque con rebelión y le devolvió el ataque, pero esta vez con Evory, aunque el hombre lo esquivo nuevamente y cínicamente comenzó a reír.

-¡JAJAJAJA ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? –dijo Steven -¡va!, y yo que me quería divertir un rato y…

-¡PUM! –el disparo de un arma alarmo a los dos hombres y después de que Steven esquivara la bala centraron su atención en la causante del estruendo.

-¡hey Dante! ¿Por qué no nos invitaste a la fiesta? –pregunto una voz femenina de forma juguetona.

Dante se giro para descubrir que se trataba de Lady. Estaba acompañada por Nero y Vergil, quienes traían cara de pocos amigos xDD

-pues ni siquiera yo sabía que había fiesta, asi que… -Dante asesto un golpe en el hombro del tipo –los tendré en cuenta la próxima vez

Steven al verse sometido, retrocedió aun en el piso hasta toparse con un árbol de roble macizo, imposible de mover. Los cuatro cazadores rodearon al hombre apuntándolo cada quien con su respectiva arma; Dante con Rebelión, Nero con Red Queen, Vergil con su amada Yamato y Lady con su usual bazooka. Pese a esto, el azabache no tenía miedo, y si lo sentía, no daba muestra de ello.

-¿Dónde está? –hablo el menor de los gemelos de manera cortante (jejeje algo aprendió de Vergil xD)

-no se dé que hablas… -dijo Steven con falsedad bien marcada en su voz

-¡deja de fingir lagunas mentales, y contesta! –Grito un rojito muy enojado -¡¿Dónde está Karen?!

Steven sonrió con sorna sacando muchas venitas en las frentes de los cazadores.

-jeje, creo que… -puso un semblante pensativo muy fingido –si los cálculos no me fallan, mmmm, debe estar unos 10 metros bajo tierra ^^

La cara que pusieron los cazadores cuando escucharon la informacion no tenia precio jajaja (Lady o.O…. Dante ÒoÓ….Vergil ¬¬…. Nero O.O…) aunque mas fue un gesto de incredulidad, ya que era casi obvio que Karen no estaba muerta, después de todo no era tan débil la chiquilla… hasta donde ellos sabían…

* * *

-¡¿VACIO?! Ò.Ó –grite al entrar a la agencia y notar que no había absolutamente NADIE.

Morrison inspecciono el lugar e hiso rápidamente unas cuantas llamadas a Lady y a algunas otras personas, pero el aparato lo mandaba al buzón. Comencé a entrar en pánico, y a hablar incoherencias como: ¿y si murieron por culpa del agujero negro? ¿Y si se los trago?... no, no creo pero… ¿y si aprovecharon mi ausencia y…

*CINE MENTAL DE KAREN*

Después de que el hoyo la absorbe, se mira un sonriente Dante entrar al telón… ¡o como quiera que se llame ese cine barato xDDD! Después llegan Nero y Lady en sus motocicletas

-¡chicos! ¡nos hemos librado de Karen! –dice un Dante corriendo en forma chibi con Rebelión sonriendo extrañamente -¡corramos a la agencia, empaquemos las nuestras cosas y vayámonos lejos! Asi cuando regrese, ¡no la volveremos a ver ^^!

-¡YEI! –dicen al unisonó Lady y Nero en forma MUY chibi xDD –corramos y de ser necesario, cambiémonos el nombre –dice Nero dando saltitos :3

-¡sí! ¡Avisémosle a Vergil! –dice Lady muy entusiasmada mientras se alejan de esa cosa parecida a un telón (producto de la imaginación de una psicótica Karen)

-¡Y a trish! –concluye Dante mientras se les ve alejarse por el horizonte y un sol que quien sabe de dónde salió los iluminaba haciendo dramática la escena.

*FIN DEL CINE MENTAL DE KAREN*

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡me abandonaron! TT3TT –grite dramáticamente en forma chibi sacándole una gotita a Morrison que me miraba como diciendo "De todos los humanos… ¿Por qué a mi?..." –nada volverá a ser lo mismo –seguí con el dramatismo xDDD

Morrison me miro irritado y estaba a punto de protestar, cuando de pronto un sonoro golpe en la puerta de entrada hizo que giráramos nuestra cabeza 180® grados y reconocer al causante del estruendo.

Y ahí estaba Trish, con una sonrisa triunfante, con su pie aun en el aire, después de haber pateado la puerta de la entrada para abrirla de forma estrepitosa y con un móvil colgando de su mano (algo MUY raro considerando que jamás la había visto con uno)

-Trish… ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte sorprendida de ver a la rubia armada como si llegara o estuviera por ir a una misión

-No, no *negó con el dedo índice* pregunta incorrecta querida –Morrison y yo la miramos incrédulos –más bien seria… *fingiendo mi voz* "¿Trish, adonde me llevaras?" –dijo con ironía

-o.O … ammm, ¿A dónde me llevaras…? –pregunte extrañada por sus actos.

Trish sonrió complacida y sin entonar palabra, me jalo directo afuera, justo a donde estaba su moto y con un gesto se despidió de Morrison, quien no opuso resistencia alguna ante mi casi "secuestro" xDD

-súbete –dijo/ordeno de forma cortante y sin dejar tiempo para responder a mis cavilaciones, encendió la moto, forzándome a subir y sujetarme MUY bien de ella. Y en cuanto despegue mis pies de el piso firme, piso a fondo el acelerador de la moto, arrancándome un gemido de sorpresa por la velocidad.

-a… a donde vamos t-trish-sama –pregunte lo mas recio que mi garganta permitiera, puesto que el aire hacia un sonido estridente en nuestros oídos al chocar con la velocidad de la moto.

-por los chicos –dijo calmada y sin deje de preocupación en su rostro. O.O "¿no me abandonaron?" pensé xDDD

Iba a preguntar mas cosas, pero justo cuando me disponía a hablar, Trish evito un posible choque contra un auto, desviando la motocicleta de forma brusca y sacándome el corazón del pecho en el acto (metafóricamente ^^). "ok… mejor me callo y no la distraigo" pensé y acto seguido, guarde silencio y me dedique a "disfrutar" o mas bien temblar con el panorama que pasaba como FLASH provocándome nauseas… ¡que feo es ir a toda velocidad!

* * *

Mientas tanto, en una desolada extensión verde con laguna y toda la cosa ^^, una batalla se libraba entre cuatro caza demonios y un intento de existencia llamada Steven.

Los cazadores lo atacaban con todo lo que tenían, Dante y Nero le disparaban con sus armas mientras que Vergil le hacia todos los cortes posibles con Yamato, pero el viejillo era ágil, porque la mayoría de las agresiones las esquivaba sin perder ese toque de clase que lo caracterizaba y atacaba con su bastón del cual salían extensiones de aire filosas, como si pudiera controlar ese elemento, haciendo que los demás se irritaran todo lo posible y actuaran mas por instinto que por razonamiento. Y es que ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre que aparenta los 40 les gane a cuatro chicos bien conservados? ¡No cabe en ninguna cabeza humana!

Y mientras los chicos se separaban y comenzaban a herirlo con algunos cortes superficiales y una que otra bala que fue capaz de traspasar la piel del anciano, una moto se estaciono entre los arbustos y silenciosamente bajaron el par de albinas con un extraño y tal vez suicida plan en mente….

* * *

Cuando baje de la moto, me disponía a correr en dirección a donde estaban los chicos y brindarles cualquier tipo de ayuda que requirieran, pero una mano a mis espaldas me detuvo.

-Trish… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me…? –la pregunta se quedo en el aire, puesto que en cuanto voltee, la rubia sostenía una especie de vara de metal de unos 5mm de grosor, era plateada y no entendí que quería hacer con eso.

-serás solo un estorbo si no vas armada… -sentencio y me entrego el fierro, acto seguido camino directo a donde se encontraban los chicos

-¡h-hai! –dije mientras corría detrás de Trish para alcanzar su paso y sostener con más seguridad la vara de metal que me intrigo bastante porque, ¿Qué tanto puedo hacer con un simple fierrito…? … ¡! Y como flash me pasaron los recuerdos del reto y lo sanguinaria que me mire al matar al demonio de una manera tan brutal.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar ese recuerdo de mi mente y seguir con mi marcha directo a donde estaban los demás. Pero al acercarme me detuve a observar con pavor a mis amigos peleando contra el hombre que se supone, es mi padre O-O …

"¡¿QUE?! –Pensé- pero… ¡el muy maldito venia a pelear con ellos! ¿Heee? ¡Bien! … pero peleara con todos" acto seguido me acerque a paso velos con el fierrito (que arma mas tonta) en mano a acabar directamente con el viejo, pero… frene en seco.

Puffff no soy tan tonta, era obvio que no tendría la mínima oportunidad contra el si utilizo un ataque directo en su contra, en el que el tenga la posibilidad de contra-atacar. Jejeje, soy entusiasta, no suicida xDDD . Y con la misma cobardía con la que pensé eso, idee un plan rápido en el que usaría el "factor sorpresa" a mi favor, y si Kami-sama estaba de mi lado, tal vez ganaríamos…

Me acerque sigilosamente por entre los arbustos, viendo como la batalla entre los cazadores y el tipo se libraba, lo cual solo me hacia palidecer, puesto que en algunas ocasiones casi le propinan a Dante un golpe, que podría ser mortal en su cabeza y nero se arriesgaba mucho al querer atacar con su Devil Bringer. Por los demás no me preocupaba mucho, ya que ellos no eran tan cabezotas y tan impulsivos como ese par, al menos ellos aventaban golpes y ataques prudentes, sin poner en riesgo su vida y su integridad fisica.

Tornee los ojos al ver como por enésima vez Dante se acercaba demasiado y, se salvaba de un buen golpe por una fracción de segundo. Seguí gateando por detrás de los arbustos, con el fin de que no me vieran ni notaran mi presencia hasta llegar a un arbusto frondoso en exageración. Me situé detrás de él y mire la lucha que se llevaba a cabo frente a mis ojos. En verdad era muy sangrienta, mi padre tenía ya varias cortadas y moratones en su cara y su gabardina algo desgarrada debido a los cortes de Rebelión y Yamato.

Dante tenía un morado en la mejilla izquierda, pero no era un golpe grave, Nero solo estaba sucio por rodar en el suelo debido a las concentraciones de energia que el azabache lanzaba para defenderse como una última opción. Lady se miraba muy agitada y sudada, tal vez por el esfuerzo o por tener que estar cargando a todos lados esa bazooka de 10 kilos xDDD. Trish estaba un poco agitada por tanto usar sus armas pero sin daño alguno, je pues acaba de llegar n.n y vergil… puffff vergil estaba como si nada estuviera pasando, se movía con gracia y mucha agilidad, pero sin perder ese toque de sofisticación que lo caracterizaba, no tenía ni una gota de sudor en el rostro y ni un solo rasguño y hay que tomar en cuenta que el aporto muchos golpes al malherido viejo de negro xDD

Decidí dejar de solo admirar la pelea y entrar a la acción. Asi que, sigilosamente cual felino cazando a su presa y aprovechando que mi padre estaba muy cerca del arbusto de donde yo estaba, me prepare mentalmente para actuar como una completa estúpida (aunque ya me era costumbre xDDD) y me posicione para saltar los arbustos.

"aquí voy" –pensé y acto seguido salte y grite como Tarzan cuando va a salvar a Jane (¿?) xDDD

-¡aaaaaaaahahahahahaaaaa! –grite y desde arriba (aun suspendida en el aire) pude notar como mis amigos me miraban con cara de póker y una gotita en la sien ._.U y mi padre como si fuera una rareza de la naturaleza o.O, jejeje aunque su semblante cambio cuando le caí encima golpeando con mi fierrito en la cabeza abriéndosela de un tajo y con una fuerza sobrenatural… puffff ¬¬ ¿a quién engaño? Le pegue como niña, tan asi estuvo el golpe, que ni siquiera se inmuto, ¡al contrario! Comenzó a reírse el muy idiota.

-¡ajajajajajajj! –se reia ese viejo que se proclamaba mi padre y con una de sus concentraciones de energia me empujo lejos, hasta donde estaba Vergil y siguieron con la pelea ignorándome olímpicamente (seguro tienen medalla de oro en eso ¬¬)

-¿q-que fue lo que…? –no podía articular palabra, ¡mis planes no podían haber fallado! La ecuación que hise era perfecta ¡ahora ese hombre debía estar retorciéndose de dolor! Pero no… -… ._. … fuerza…. –recorde, y en efecto, la ecuación era perfecta pero… ¡yo no utilice la fuerza suficiente! TToTT

-¡hey mocosa! –una voz masculina me saco de mis cavilaciones -¿vas a seguir lloriqueando ahí o mejor cooperas con la causa? –dijo Vergil con sarcasmo bien marcado en su voz, algo no muy propio de el… definitivamente le estaba afectando pasar demasiado tiempo con Dante.

-y-ya voy –me levante decidida a unir fuerzas y por fin no ser tan inútil, pero mi voluntad de oro ^^ se vio afectada cuando visualice mi pobre arma -¡Arghh! ¿Verge, no tienes un arma extra? –masculle con un puchero que salió por inercia

-¿crees que soy una tienda de armas? –mascullo con enfado mientras le cortaba un pedazo piel que se regenero al azabache

-… mmm ¿te contesto? –le pregunte para hacerlo enfadar.

-no bromees ahora Karen –dijo en el momento en que desviaba una ráfaga de energia blanquecina muy filosa que se dirigía directo a su costilla izquierda – y mejor preocúpate por que milagrosamente encuentres una fuente de poder y tomes algún arma de esta.

U-U "no entendí una palabra de lo que dijo" pensé y sin más tome mi fierro y sonreí al recordar al demonio despedazado en el suelo ^^ eso me hizo feliz (que sádica xDD). Me acerque a nuestro oponente y a mis amigos, logre escuchar como Dante y el hombre tenían su típico discursito mientras batallaban como "este es tu fin hijo de Sparda, espero te hayas despedido de tu madre" y Dante contestaba con cosas como "de quien me despediré será de tu trasero, cuando lo patee y te mande directo de tu asquerosa dimensión" y llevaban a cabo ese tipo de charlas que ponían ambiente xDD

Pero como no me quise quedar corta, me acerque y con mi "arma destroza cráneos" comencé a lanzar comentarios al azar… que ignoraban, ya que soy neófita en este tipo de discusiones.

-¡hey tu!, ¡si tu el viejo ese que se hace llamar mi padre! –grite haciendo la tonta –mira por última vez la luna… ¡por que será la última vez que la veas! –y le avente una piedra para distraerlo y me abalance para asestar un golpe que, juraba seria mortal, pero jamás visualice que había un campo de energia protegiéndolo "¡claro! Por eso los chicos no se podían acercar al hombre, ¡está protegido por energia poderosa!

Y después de llegar a esa conclusión, solo sentí el golpe en mi trasero al caer de sentón en el pasto debido al rebote que causo el campo de energia en mi cuerpo.

-¡jajajajaja! ¿Qué no volveré a ver la luna? –Dijo con burla nada disimulada -¿pero quien te crees tu? ¿William Shakespeare? En vez de sonar como amenaza, fue como un estúpido poema con malas rimas ¡jajajajaja! –siguió mofándose de mi

-¡Arghh! –gruñí mientras me paraba decidida y pasaba al lado de vergil. Pero justo cuando por error lo roce, me dio toques su gabardina y fueron tan fuertes que di un saltito y la piel se me erizo. Voltee a verlo para reprocharle, pero al parecer el ni cuenta se había dado, asi que seguí de largo y con mi fierro en mano estaba lista para atacar

Pero justo cuando me disponía a levantar el fierro amenazadoramente como los demás hacían (todos trataban de destruir su campo de energia, después todo seria pan comida, y puesto que cada vez se debilitaba mas, teníamos más esperanza) sentí una descarga eléctrica en mi mano y fue como si el causante de esto fuera el fierro… y asi era, porque una luz cegadora salió de este y comenzó a cambiar de grosor ante la atenta mirada de todos. Para cuando reaccione, la luz ya había desaparecido y lo que mi mano sostenía ya no era un fierro sino una Oz plateada con detalles negros incrustados. OoO

-¿pero que…? –no termine de decir mi interrogante cuando la Oz comenzó a brillar debido al contacto con una descarga de energia que mi padre me mando, tal vez para dañarme, no estoy segura, pero este arma en vez de verse afectada, absorbió la energia e irradio un brillo mas fosforescente

-¡Karen! –grito Vergil a mis espaldas. Voltee y me señalaba algo enfrente –esa arma absorbe energia, y el campo de Steven es energia ¡córtalo en dos! –grito y entonces comprendí todo, ¡acababa de desarrollar una parte de mis poderes!

Cuando escuche lo último, yo ni lenta ni perezosa, como acostumbro n.n me dirigí con paso rápido al escudo de mi padre y de una sola estocada y si vacilar, moví mi Oz diestramente en un fino movimiento que corto en dos el escudo, y debido a la magnitud de la energia, Salí volando como la primera vez, pero esta vez logre caer de pie (como una gata xDD)

-¡no puede ser! –Hablo confundido mi padre cuando estuvo completamente desprotegido -¡yo absorbí parte de tus poderes! Es imposible que los hayas recuperado tan rápido

-jeje, pues tal vez tengo más fuerza de la que imaginas… PAPI –recalque lo último con burla y sorna. Comencé a sonreír altaneramente y a dirigir miradas orgullosas y a confiarme demasiado solo por tener esa arma (cosa de la que muy pronto me arrepentiré :3)

Dante en cuanto lo miro desprotegido, se abalanzo con Rebelión dispuesto a hacerle un corte profundo que acabara con su existencia. El hombre lo esquivo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que la espada se encajara en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Ahhh! –aulló de dolor y se saco la espada como pudo. La sangre caía a cantaros y poco a poco se veía mas débil, y justo cuando pensamos que ese sería su fin y daríamos por terminada esa pesadilla, un pequeño azabache salto de un árbol que estaba por encima de nosotros, el pequeño era el mismo que me atrajo cuando caí a aquella descocida dimensión ¡MI HERMANO!

-Tómeme, My Lord… -hablo el pequeño mientras, sin prestar la menor atención a nosotros se arrodillo frente a su padre y tras poner otra maldita barrera de energia el hombre se acerco a el.

Creo que ese fue un comentario bastante sugerente a doble sentido, por que cuando voltee mi cabeza, me encontré con una Trish en versión Chibi con un severo sangrado nasal, pensando quien sabe que clase de cosas incestuosas, pues veía al pequeño con brillitos en los ojos y rezaba la palabra "uke tsundere" muchas veces.

Cuando voltee el hombre había apoyado su mano en la cabeza del pequeño y poco a poco y sin que pudiéramos evitarlo, se recupero totalmente, dejando al pequeño inconsciente, señal inequívoca de que había extraído sus energías. Para cuando pude romper el escudo que se debilito junto con las energías del pequeño, el hombre había creado una clase de portal bajo si, y cargando a su hijo/sirviente en brazos, sonrió socarronamente.

-te cambiaste de bando Karen –dijo tajante mientras pegaba el inconsciente cuerpo del pequeño mas a el –y eso es considerado traición por nuestra raza, asi que, que la guerra sea entre tú y yo… -dijo y antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar ante cualquier movimiento, entro al portal y desapareció.

Vergil trato de seguirlo pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, el portal se cerró en sus narices, cosa que le saco una carcajada a Dante.

-Hummm, ¿Por qué este hecho se me hace tan familiar? –pregunto Dante con burla al recordar la cara que puso Vergil en la torre de los temen-ni-gru cuando, altaneramente, después de decir que lo mataría cuando volviera del inframundo, se giro para entrar al portal y choco contra la pared de narices: el portal se había cerrado mientras el perdía el tiempo dando su monologo de buen antagonista, lástima que lo prolongo demasiado y cuando se cerro, el ni cuenta se dio xDD

-¡CALLATE, DANTE! Ni se te ocurra decirlo –dijo mordazmente vergil enarcando una ceja.

Y después de carcajearse un rato, lo mire inquisitivamente

-hey, chicos ¿lo dejaremos ir? –vergil me miro fastidiado

-¿sabes a dónde conduce ese portal? –pregunto el susodicho. Iba a contestar pero me interrumpió –si asi es, supongo que es difícil regresar, y no pienso arruinar la poca vida que me queda viviendo entre esos repulsivos seres (refiriéndose a los ángeles y esos)

-no son repulsivos, ¿es que nunca te has metido con una arcángel –pregunto Dante con tono lujurioso. Vergil negó de inmediato –inténtalo bro… son muy flexibles…

._.U todos pusimos cara de póker al escuchar palabras tan descaradas. Y ya harta de las estupideces de Dante, Lady se marcho rumbo al auto, seguida de Trish y Nero que estaban exhaustos después de tratar de concentrar su energia y eliminar una barrera angelical muy fuerte.

-yo me largo –mascullo una enfadada Lady –Trish, ¿me llevas? No me quiero ir con estos cabezotas –Dante hizo mohín y le hizo una mueca para después ver como se iban ambas chicas, se despidieron con una seña y acto seguido desaparecieron del campo

-bueno… pues el peligro se acabo, o más bien, se echo a la fuga –bromeo Nero –asi que, vámonos al local, que tengo hambre –Dante y Vergil se levantaron del césped y se dirigieron al auto dejándome con cara de "¿en serio?"

Yo creía que al menos hablarían de lo que se les hizo difícil de la batalla o alardearían un poco, pero no, en cuanto se pararon me jalaron para que caminara por delante de ellos y salimos del lugar. Dante se fue en su motocicleta y Nero, Vergil y yo en el auto, como era de esperarse con Vergil al volante y nero con sus amados audífonos y reproductor, el trayecto fue en total silencio…

Llegamos al Devil May Cry y lo primero que hizo Dante fue ordenar pizza, vergil comenzó a limpiar a Yamato (como quiere a esa espada) y Nero se dirigió a darse una ducha al baño (¬¬no, a la sala *sarcasmo mode on*) lo cual me recordó las asquerosas condiciones en las que estaba como para que Morrison creyera que, venia del Zombie Walk. Me dispuse a buscar ropa en mi cuarto para ducharme cuando Nero saliera y en ese rato;

-¡Karen! –grito Dante desde abajo

-¡Voy! –conteste para dejar la ropa en la cama y bajar corriendo por las escaleras a tropezones -¿pasa algo? Pregunte cuando llegue al piso de la recepción y me encontré con un Dante pagándole al pizzero.

-¿no vas a comer? –pregunto. Y a continuación mis tripas gruñeron respondiendo por mi, a lo que Dante sonrió y me aventó un pedazo de pizza.

Me senté a comer tranquilamente mi pizza en el sofá, al lado de Vergil que pulía a Yamato como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Hummm *masticando* donde esta tu *masticando* arma anti campos de energia o lo que fuera –pregunto Dante mientras daba grandes mordidas a su pizza

-¿mi arma? …. Creo que la deje en el auto –dije mientras me disponía a salir a buscarla al auto.

-espera tonta –me hablo Vergil aun sentado en el sofá y sin siquiera mirarme –aquí esta tu cosa –dijo a la vez que me aventaba un fierro, el mismo fierro que tenia al principio.

-o.O ¿Qué?, pero… ¿que no era una bonita Oz? –pregunte confundida. Pero cuando Vergil me la paso, yo esperaba que se convirtiera en la bella Oz con mi tacto, pero… ¡nada! -¿v-vergil? ¿Por qué no se transforma? –volví a preguntar mientras la pasaba de una mano a otra creyendo estúpidamente algo relacionado con "falso contacto" xDDD

Vergil me miro con duda y confusión en sus ojos, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba comenzó a carcajearse como un loco

-Ò.Ó ¿Qué es tan gracioso Virgilio? –dije molesta su nombre completo, pues sabía que lo odiaba. El semblante de Vergil se oscureció al escuchar su nombre completo y lo rodeo un aura oscura y pesada :3

-¡No me digas Virgilio, Karen-cía! –Reclamo sabiendo que odio que me digan asi, según el porqué carezco de todo TToTT (refiriéndose a atributos) – y de lo que me reía, es de tu incredulidad, jaja ¿en verdad creíste que tus poderes habían sido accionados? ¡jajajaja! No me hagas reír…

-¿Qué? –pegunte alarmada y mas confundida todavía –si no fue por mis poderes, entonces, ¿Qué fue? –pregunte asustada

-¡Pues yo, boba! –"¿Que?" pensé –cuando pasaste a un lado de mi, te di una descarga eléctrica que te prestaba un poco de mi poder solo por unas horas o minutos, no lo sabía con certeza, solo lo hice y como tu requerías una fuente de energia por tus poderes dormido, tu cuerpo reconoció el poder y creo esa Oz para auto defenderte.

-OwO –era verdad, cuando pase a un lado de Vergil sentí toques y después de eso la Oz apareció, pero… eso quiere decir que… ¡¿le declare la guerra a mi padre sin siquiera tener un arma con que defenderme?! -¡DEMONIOS, VERGIL! ¡Estoy en problemas! –grite histérica

-jejeje, lo se, de hecho me dio risa el ver como te ponías a alardear, de "según tu" tener poderes como indirectamente le declaraste la guerra a tu padre -volvió a decir con una sonrisa malvada adornando su boca –que para tu mala o peor suerte, resulto ser mucho más poderosos que tu, jeje, ¡ahora súmale el poder de su sirviente… tu hermano menor! ¡jajajaja!

Y para cuando me di cuenta, no solo Vergil se burlaba de mí, sino que también Dante y nero recién salido de Bañar, se reía como si le pagaran por eso. Asi que harta de sus burlas y a la vez feliz de estar de nuevo con mis amigos, subí fingiendo estar molesta.

-¡Hey, Karen! –hablo Dante a mis espaldas. Gire el rostro para ver que quería –es bueno tenerte de vuelta, y esta vez, ya no seas tan cabezota como para caer en un hoyo negro –dijo sonriente, pero sin perder ese toque burlón de siempre. Yo solo sentí que los colores se me subieron a la cara cuando me miro fijamente y sonriente.

Asi que me limite a sonreír y decirle -jeje, no lo hare mas – y subí directo al baño, donde presiento que tardare bastante tratando de quitarme la tierra de la cara…

En verdad que, se sentía bien que me extrañaran… porque yo también los extrañe….

* * *

**_Este fue el cap. 12 XD si les gusto dejen reviewss y yo subo el 13 , 1000 gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo._**

**_gracias por no hartarse de mi chicas, LAS AMO! :3 JEJEJEJE y a partir de aqui, lo bueno comiensa, es decir, la accion y el gore, y tal vez el romance, pero el ultimo solo si ustedes quieren jejejejeje a mi me emociona el gore y la accion asdasdfasdf_**

**_trish: yahoooo! ya sali en el fic jejejej y ahora si sali mucho asdasdf_**

**_LAM: jejejeje de nada trish xDDD_**

**_vergil: puffff de que te sirvio, si solo le distes un misero fierrito a Karen, gracias a mi no la mataron, yo se lo converti en Oz jejeje_**

**_trish: psss si pero gracias ami es que l tubo se hizo Oz, porque sin tubo, no hay Oz :P_**

**_Y ASI COMENSARON APELEAR NUESTRO GUAPIXIMO VERGIL Y NUESTRA LINDA TRISH JEJEJE_**

**_oooo una cosita, que les gustaria a partir del proximo capi jejejeje, es que no se porque ami se me ocurrieron unas cositas y quiero ver si ustedes tienen ideas parecidas^^_**

**_jejeje bueno, me avisan. kisu! y sin mas..._**

**_SAYONARA :D_**


	13. mision 2: sobrevivir la escuela

**Ohayo! aqui de nuevo ^^**

**sorry por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero tengo un problemita con mi padre relacionado con el yaoi y una computadora que no se apago hehehe**

**ya explique lo mismo en otro fic, pero lo explicare aqui una ves mas:**

**el viernes pasado sali con mis amigas a el centro comercial a "divertirnos" (osease, ir ala libreria y ver si tenian el manga de "post mortem" el primer manga yaoi mexicano (pero no lo tenian )) y por logica deje mi compu en mi cuarto y olvide cerrarlo, lo malo es que hace un mes mi padre descompuso su lap y esta usando la mia, obviamente con otro usuario, pero puesto que ese preciso dia, yo traia la abesita en jupiter (por no decir en pluton) deje mi usuario abierto y psss a el como VIL CHISMOSO, entro ami usuario y comenso a navegar por internet, y a ver videos "cristianos" en youtube, pero como yo me la paso biendo anime yaoi en youtube, en mi pagina de inicio salenpuras sugerencias yaoi, y eso lo extrano y se metio a mis cosas (amis imagenes) y psss como toda buena fujoshi (cofcofpervertidacofcof) tengo imagenes de mis parejas yaoi favoritas (entre ellas imagenes BASTANTE comrometedoras de dante x nero y dante x vergil) y pss las vio y casi le da el patatus, y siguio buscando en mis archivos a ver que encontraba y encontro... (chachachannnn) mis fics yaoi, osease para ser mas precisa este capitulo que llebaba terminado el lemon pero no el final (es mi primer lemon ^^)...**

**me limitare a decir que cuando llegue, "cortesmente me invitaron al despacho de mi papa, quien igual de cortes (entiendase, con un cable en la mano y una biblia en la otra TToTT) me dijo que le diera una explicacion de porque veo cosas de gays y me salieron con panchos de: "eres lesbiana? sabes que estaas en pecado mortal? eres una pervertida!1 te iras al infierno! y bla bla bla...**

**me gane castigo sin yamato (asi le puse ami cel android xDDD) por tiempo indefinido y mi padre borro todo lo que tenia en la compu, incluyendo este capi (pero no sabia que yo todo lo que tenia en la compu lo tenia en mi USB (bendito sea xDD) incluyendo las imagenes ^^)**

**y pss me dejo la compu pero me bloqueo el inter, y siempre que entraba ala compu mandava a mi primo a que viera que hacia, asi que no podia escribir el capi, lo termine de escribir en un cafe internet y ahora estoy subiendo el capi desde la compu de mi primo (el cual me cobro $87 pesos TToTT)**

**no me boi a sacar a mi padre de encima durante un tiempo, sin mencionar que solo medirige la palabra para cuestiones importantes,asi que el proximo capi lo hare desde un cafe internet , lo hare lo mas rapido que pueda, espero que esto se solucione rapido, lo bueno es que la proxima semana biene mi tio y el es transexual, asi que tal vez el si lo haga entrar en razon ^^**

_**bueno pues, sin mas explicaciones, a leeer!**_

* * *

Camine con algo de penuria por las calles largas y anchas, de doble carril. Casi arrastraba los zapatos por la flojera de tener que ir otra vez a ese feo lugar, que si bien, antes me gustaba, ahora tenia una visión diferente de lo que es la vida, y creo que ahora es como una prisión para los creativos xDD

Suspire por enésima vez ese dia, durante mi trayecto mientras pateaba una piedra que se me atravesó en el camino con algo de furia, esta salió volando a quien sabe donde por los aires, solo escuche un "PASS" seguido de un maullido de un gato espantado y molesto hehehe.

-¬¬ estúpido Dante –murmure con rencor –estúpido y manipulador vergil… nero BAKA Ò.Ó…. –avente el bote de soda que bebía en el bote de la basura con algo de fuerza y bastante desganada –bola de manipuladores, fríos y calculadores –escupía con furia

Probablemente me habría pasado la tarde insultando al trió de cazadores, pero, aparte de que disfrutaba mas decírselos mientras ellos estaban presentes, mi camino había terminado y acababa de llegar a mi destino. Unas grandes puertas de metal dorado se erguían de forma atemorizante e intimidante, eran casi de tres metros y ahí, grabado en el metal superior se leían unas letras en cursiva; "Instituto educativo superior Kolbe"

Solo recordar el motivo por el que estaba aquí, me hacia querer golpearme mentalmente por dejarme manipular de forma tan deprimente por aquellos cazadores endemoniadamente sexis… o.O ¿yo dije eso?...

-FLASH BACK-

Una luz cegadora me hizo perder el sueño. Veía rojo a través de mis pupilas, lo que quería decir que el sol había salido ya, ¿Qué hora será?

Abrí con pesadez mis ojos, como no queriendo despertar. Me dolía el cuerpo, la espalda, el tórax, TODO. Era como si un camión de 20 kilos me hubiera pasado por encima seguido de un montón de personas con pies grandotes xDDD.

Mi vista estaba borrosa y somnolienta, parpadee un montón de veces hasta que esta se acostumbro a la luz y mi mente proceso lo ocurrido el día anterior. Entonces abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y caí en cuenta que ya estaba de nuevo en la agencia… ósea que…

-¡mierda! –grite molesta al darme cuenta de que me debí haber levantado temprano para limpiar como siempre hacia –los chicos me mataran…. –musite.

Mire el reloj que colgaba de la pared con la imagen de un oso panda y bordes rosados, que extrañamente ya estaba ahí cuando llegue, según dijo nero, era de una pequeña niña rubia que Dante cuido un tiempo. Eran las 10:50 am.

"¡es tardísimo!" –pensé y después de ponerme la primera camisa que encontré tirada (era de Nero, es roja con bordes azules y nadaba en ella xDD) y unos jeans ajustados azul marino deslavados y mis botas de cuero tipo soldado (ahhh como las amo n.n) Salí corriendo del cuarto, bajando a tropezones las escaleras, rezando por que los chicos siguieran dormidos y pasaran por alto mi actitud desobligada.

Dado el caso que tengo una suerte de los mil y un demonios, al dar la vuelta para entrar a la cocina, me encontré con la "agradable" escena de nero, vergil, lady, trish y Dante sentados en la mesa bebiendo cerveza, comiendo pizza y apostando, a excepción de vergil, quien se limitaba a verlos jugar mientras bebía una cerveza

-Gracias por el favor, te debo la vida Kami-Sama ¬¬ -murmure sarcásticamente mientras me adentraba en la estancia a ver con mis propios ojos que hacían, casi advirtiendo los comentarios burlones de Dante.

-¿ya salió la bestia de su hibernación? –y ahí estaba el comentario burlón del portador de rebelión, que ya veía venir.

-hummm, creo que sí, aunque aún tengo sueño hehehe –respondí de forma monótona. No tenía ganas de discutir, además para ganarle a Dante en una lucha de palabras, debías conocer MUY bien las palabras que emplearía y devolvérsela, y dado que mi peli plateado amigo era impredecible, se trataba de una lucha perdida.

Me encamine a la lacena para ver que podía hacer para desayunar/comer, pero me sorprendí al ver que estaba completamente vacía. ¡Arghh! Estos desobligados ni siquiera se preocuparon por comprar despensa durante mi ausencia.

-¬¬ ¿se puede saber porque no compraron despensa en estos días?... –enarque una ceja mientras la interrogante seguía abierta en mi voz. Nero fue el primero en voltear a dar la cara y su comentario me dejo pasmada:

-¿no es obvio? No estaba nuestra "saya"* -hablo despreocupadamente al tiempo que le mandaba una mirada de complicidad a Dante, quien dio una media sonrisa con su tan acostumbrado carácter socarrón.

-¡asi se habla kid! –grito eufórico el mayor –aprendes rápido nerito –le revolvió los cabellos a Nero, este ultimo hizo un puchero ante la acción de Dante.

-¡No me llames Kid! ¡Idiota! –grito nero levantándose estrepitosamente de la mesa y apuntando a Dante con Blue Rose

Otra vez se pelearían ese par, ¡y en la mesa!. Lance un bufido, seguido de un suspiro cansado, ya que después de todas sus peleas, soy yo la que recoge su desastre y luego ellos se van a sus misiones como si nada pasara, sonriendo como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo T.T

Mire a Vergil que estaba recargado en la pared, inerte en sus pensamientos, ignorando que el lugar donde reposaba, pronto se convertiría en un campo de batalla. "necesito hacer las compras… -pense con flojera –no quiero ir sola… hummmm…"

-Trish, ¿quieres ir conmigo a hacer las compras? :D –la rubia se volteo para encararme, y negó rápidamente con la cabeza

-tengo una misión en una hora, solo estoy aquí de paso –respondió sonriente la chica fujoshi.

-oh, no te preocupes, esta bien –dije sonriente. Voltee a ver a Lady, si, se que ella y yo no nos llevamos de mejores amigas, pero tal vez si quiera ir conmigo, asi que… -Lady, tu qui…

-no –respondió antes de que terminara el cuestionamiento, sin apartar la vista de su mazo de cartas. Bufe, ya decía yo que no me quiere TT0TT :3

-vale, vale. Tampoco hay problema –le conteste. Ahora solo quedaban Dante y nero… ¿querrán venir conmigo o.O? –emmmm… etto… chicos, quieren….

-¡NO! –gritaron al unisonó el par de cazadores –esas son cosas de viejas –hablo Nero mientras desenfundaba su espada y seguía con la "ruda" pelea que tenia con Dante. Y cuando digo ruda, me refiero a que usan sus espadas como bates de beisbol y se avientan los vasos de plástico que tienen de reserva ¬¬.

-¬¬ pero no solo la viejas comen, par de holgazanes –respondí molesta. No quería ir sola, porque la última vez que lo hise unos tipos siguieron por todo el supermercado, hasta que los perdí en la pescadería (T.T y no por los motivos que me gustarían, sino porque vieron que saque un billete de alta cantidad de dinero y pues, me lo querían quitar._. #) aparte que, cuando llegue y traje la comida que yo creía les gustaría, casi la regurgitan (^^ no se porque ^^).

El par de cazadores siguieron en su pelea de… ¿vasos? O.o y no me respondieron, definitivamente tendría que ir sola… a menos que… *-*…

-¡vergil! n.n ¡mi estimado Vergil! ¡el hombre que fue y vino del infierno! ¡el más fuerte de los Sparda! –al fondo se escucha un "¡oye!" de Dante. Adulaba a Vergil, porque si inflo su ego, tal vez su humor sea diferente y si me quiera acompañar xDDD –y el más guapo de los gemelos también ^/^…

-¿¬¬ que quieres…? –hablo molesto. Creo que se dio cuenta de mis negras intenciones xD

-pues… si fueras tan amable de… ¿ir conmigo al súper? *3* -puse mi mejor cara de cordero degollado mientras le halaba su gabardina insistentemente

-…. Mmm… dejame pensarlo… ¡NO! ÒoÓ – bien… hora del plan B

-TwT *snif snif* onegai… no quiero ir solita, la ultima vez me persiguieron hasta un callejón dos hombres malos, con intenciones que no supe interpretar…TT0TT–mentí. Hable en forma chibi mientras lagrimas de cocodrilo se asomaban y le movía el brazo de un lado a otro.

-¡¿Qué?! Ò.Ó –Dante y nero dejaron de pelear y concentraron su atención en mí con semblante molesto, Vergil solo puso una mueca de ¡¿What?! O.o -¿y por que mierda no nos dijiste, Karen? –hablo/grito Dante mientras empuñaba de forma tétrica a Rebelión -^^ ¡si, está funcionando! -¡No vuelves a salir sola! ¡¿Me oíste?! -¬¬ ¡mierda! Esto no es lo que quería…

-heheehe, era mentira –reí nerviosamente -nadie me ha perseguido jejeje. Solo mírenme, bien dicen ustedes que de mi, nada le atrae a nadie ^^. Jejeje no hay que exagerar, digo, ^^U tengo derecho a salir sola de vez en vez, ¿no? –Dante no cambio su semblante molesto. Tal parce que no cedería

-pues, es cierto que no eres 90,60's como lady y trish, - "¿que? O.o" –y también es cierto que patty tiene mas figura que tu –"¬¬ cuantos ánimos"-pero… existen los pedófilos, ¿sabes? además… a los carpinteros les gusta la madera y pss… tu estas como tabla asi que…

-¡IDIOTA! –grite molesta por su "insinuación -… *3* yo tengo más figura que patty… -hable bajito mientras hacia un puchero.

-si pero… ¿has visto a la mama de patty? –se metió Nero –si crece como su madre, te apuesto a que en unos años mas te deja mordiendo el polvo… jajajajjajajjajajajajaja….!

-#¬¬ gracias nerito, te debo una… -hable con sarcasmo mientras lo veía feo.

Hubiéramos continuado peleando un buen rato mas, sino hubiera sido por que unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y me jalaron rumbo a la salida. Cuando voltee a ver de quien se trataba, me encontré a un vergil con una venita en la frente.

-vamos, yo te acompaño -*.* ¿acaso estoy soñando? … el frio de vergil me está ofreciendo su compañía *Q* - pero te advierto que si haces algo estúpido…. Te dejare varada donde sea que nos encontremos, y regresare, no me importa si te violan, te secuestran te descuartizan o te meten a trata de menores… ¿ok?... -¬¬ si, bueno era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

Solo asentí y salimos del local ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, no se si Dante se molesto porque es Vergil quien me acompaña, pero en cualquier caso es el quien se negó.

Cuando salimos del DMC, vergil me soltó y en vez de dejarme caminar, como cualquiera intuiría, me empujo hacia la pared haciendo que diera un duro golpe contra el muro y acto seguido me acorralo con sus manos alrededor de mis hombros.

La interrogante en mi cara se hiso presente y no hacia falta ser un experto para saber que los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

-vergil… ¿Qué ha-haces? –pregunte confundida e intimidada –su-suéltame… -vergil sonrió de forma algo torcida y acerco su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del mío.

-yo no te estoy tocando, pequeña –dijo en un tono que a mí me pareció algo… ¿seductor? Mientras acercaba un poco mas su cuerpo al mi, haciendo que su torso friccionara con mis senos. Esta ultima acción en particular solo hizo que me ardiera la cara de tan roja que estaba –jaja, te sonrojaste tanto que cualquier tomate te tendría envidia –se burlo. Pero no era mi culpa, es solo que yo jamás me había encontrado en este tipo de situaciones… JAMAS…

-v-vergil… -y-ya te –div-divertistes ¿no? … ya vayamos de una bu-buena vez al super –hable con nerviosismo al tener la cara del gemelo mayor de los Sparda –y no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste Ò/-/Ó –al escuchar mis últimas palabras sonrió de medio lado con una pose tan arrogante que me recordó al cabezota de Dante

-pues aun no me termino de divertir, por cierto, ¿a que te referías con "volver a hacer lo que hiciste"? –pregunto fingiendo inocencia -¿a esto? –acerco aun mas su cara, al punto de que nuestras narices rozaron –o… ¿a esto? –volvió hacer fricción entre nuestros cuerpos

-o/./o ¡mierda, vergil! no hagas eso, si tan urgido estas, pídele a Dante la dirección de su prostíbulo favorito –dije con algo de humor para tratar de calmar el tenso ambiente, que se podía incluso cortar con un cuchillo mantequillero

-¡ja! … -se acerco a mi oído y hablo con voz ronca y MUY sensual para mi propio bienestar -…se que me deseas… -"tienes razón vergil, te deseo… del otro lado de la calle, lo más lejos de mi, por favor" –pensé con ironía xDD

Estaba a punto de decirle aquel pensamiento irónico que surco mi mente por u segundo, pero el roce de sus labios sobre los míos hizo que se me subieran mas los colores y que mi cerebro se fuera a dar la vuelta a no se donde "¡estúpido y sensual vergil sparda!" Pensé.

El "beso" fue más un coqueto roce entre nuestros labios, que no correspondí pero que me dejo en shock, y el único motivo por el que el portador de Yamato lo dejo en un roce, fue porque un auto negro se estaciono frente a la agencia y de este emergió un hombre de unos 40 o 50 años; Morrison. El hombre en cuanto nos vio para mi suerte, vergil ya se había alejado a una distancia prudente y no levantaba sospechas, nos saludo y dijo

-chicos, será mejor que entren, hay algo importante que les debo decir a todos –dijo mientras le ponía la alarma a su mercedes bens –una misión, para ser mas exactos.

Al instante vergil me soltó, y como si no nos conociéramos entro por su cuenta a la agencia. No me extraño, ya que, bueno… es vergil. me di unas palmaditas en las mejillas para que recuperaran su tono real y no el color escarlata, entre seguida de Morrison, y lo invite a que se sentara mientras los chicos venían.

Dante salió con su pose arrogante y se sentó en su silla giratoria con los pies sobre su escritorio, dispuesto a prestar algo de atención a Morrison. Nero se limito a recargarse en la pared, escuchando todo desde lejos, lady y trish se sentaron en el escritorio de Dante y Vergil estaba en el sofá sin prestar un ápice de atención, después de todo el no era cazador y solo estaba ahí por… es verdad, ¿Qué hace vergil aquí? o.O

-una misión, Dante –Morrison se paro y coloco un folder con papeles sobre el escritorio –por fin conseguí una misión donde los 6 salen involucrados y la paga es muy buena, alcanzarías a pagar tu deuda de pizzas y te sobraría –dijo mientras les sonría a todos cálidamente –el mismo monto para todos –todos los presentes sonreímos ante la noticia (a excepción de vergil, claro está), ya que, si consideramos las deudas que tiene Dante con la pizzería, es bastante ganancia y también sobra ¡es genial!

-lo mejor es que yo tengo paga doble –dijo Dante mientras me miraba –porque Karen es mi esclava y a ella no se le paga muajajajjaja -#¬¬ ¡rayos!

-si, si, si, habla de explotar a Karen otro día, que tengo prisa –agrego Morrison –verán, ha habido una serie de asesinatos crueles y sanguinarios, en las que cabeza de chivos cortadas y humanos cercenados están a la orden del dia, sin mencionar los sospechosos pentagramas invertidos y símbolos paganos que se encuentran en las escenas del crimen. La mayoría son adolescentes de entre 16 a 20 años sin rasgos en común, excepto una cosa… todos asisten al Instituto educativo superior Kolbe, de la clase 3b y 3f. Hasta ahora van 3 chicas y 6 chicos, algo demasiado sospechoso.

Dante se quedo pensativo un momento

-¿adoradores de mundus o satanistas tradicionales?... aunque eso no me suena a misa negra, pero, tal vez sean sacrificios humanos con un proposito.

-los satanistas tradicionales no hacen ese tipo de actos –intervine –de hecho, creo que ellos no tienen nada que ver en la escena por que sus ritos son muy diferentes a estos y las muertes muy pocas veces son humanas. Acostumbran mas sacrificar animales, porque, según el libro de Enoc, Luzbel no mata, además eso es mas mitología que otra cosa…

-karen tiene razón –Lady tomo la palabra –esto me huele mas a que quieren volver a abrir un portal al inframundo

Trish, que se encontraba pensativa (quien sabe cuántas cosas pasaran por su cabecita fujoshi xDD (N/A: yo a veces me pierdo en mi cabeza pensando en tanto doujinshi Yaoi que veo xDD))

-vergil, tu eres experto en abrir lugares que no deben ser abiertos, asi que, dinos que se supone que debemos hacer… -dijo trish con una sonrisa sarcástica

Vergil aparto la vista de su libro, para ver con una mirada mordaz y sugestiva a la chica pelirrubia.

-púdrete, trish… -hablo con tono cansino al tiempo que volvía la vista a su libro. Trish sonrio triunfante

-o vamos, si lo haces o nos das una idea… amarro a Dante a tu cama para que hagas cosas incestuosas con el jejejejeje *sonrisa pervertida* -vergil la miro con cara de o.O ¡¿What?!

-pero ¿de que jodidos hablas?, a mi no me gusta mi hermano –rezongo vergil con cara de amargura, alo que la sonrisa de Trish se ensancho

-jejejeje eso dicen todos… hummm a menos que prefieras a Nero, pero, un favor, cuando le quites la virginidad… ¿me dejas grabarte para… supervivencias futuras? *nosebleed* -la sonrisa de trish era digna de admirar y enmarcar en un cuadro, lástima que todos los presentes, en especial cierto trió de peli platas la veían con cara de "no manches, ¿a poco esa es mi amiga?

Cuando Nero cayo en cuenta que lo pusieron de uke virgen, no dudo en reclamar, aunque este pequeño saltamontes XDD no midio sus palabras, que lo hundieron muuuucho

-y ¿a ti quien te dice que soy Virgen? ¿heee? –hablo nero en tono retador. A Trish, prácticamente se le iluminaron los ojos

-O/./O ¿Dante te desvirgo? –Pregunto asombrada -¿o es que le pusiste los cuernos a Kyrie con alguien de tu mismo sexo?.. Huy la cosa se pone buena –dijo la rubia dando brinquitos.

Nero decidió callar, pues sus palabras solo lo hundían mas, asi que se limito a ver para otro lado mientras Dante casi se parte de la risa y vergil los veía avergonzado, no de si mismo, sino de con quien estaba.

-ya pongan atención –dijo Morrison –no era necesario saber tanto y hacer ese tipo de preguntas. Ya lo tengo todo planeado: Dante, te conseguí el puesto de intendente en esa escuela, deberás vigilar que nada raro pase y prevenir más muertes, Lady, tu serás la secretaria, mañana iras a presentarte como tu primer día de trabajo, estarás atenta de las cosas que pasen en la oficina del director ya que el es uno de los principales sospechosos, Trish, será prefecta de la institución, y hablaras con los demás prefectos, da vueltas por la escuela y busca cualquier indicio de conspiración, vergil, será maestro de literatura y sácales platica a los demás maestros hasta que tengas pistas, Nero, tu estarás en el salón 3B y hablaras con los demás alumnos para saber como se comportaron sus compañeros antes de desaparecer, Karen tu vas en el 3F y harás lo mismo que nero. ¿Entendieron todos?

Todos estábamos anonadados de la impresión, ¿en verdad tendríamos que hacer todo eso?. No respondimos a la pregunta que hizo Morrison. Gran error.

-veo que comprenden, asi que interpretare su silencio por una respuesta afirmativa, asi que –morrison dejo 6 folders en el escritorio de Dante –ahí están sus horarios y empiezan mañana. –hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano –adiós chicos, me avisan cuando terminen para recoger mi parte de la paga –y tras haber dicho eso último, se fue.

Todos nos miramos inquisitivamente, la escuela la conocíamos, quedaba a unas cuantas manzanas, pero, ¿Dónde compraríamos uniformes a medio ciclo? ¿Útiles? Y más importante… ¡¿por qué nero estaba en la clase B y yo en la F?!

-bien Karen –Dante fue el primero en romper el silencio –Morrison llego con una maleta y se fue sin ella –apunto a donde estaba el recibidor y ahí se encontraba una maleta negra con algún tipo de contenido dentro –a Morrison nunca se le pasa nada, asi que hay debe estar tu uniforme y el de nero, tal vez también sus útiles, asi que… mañana se levantan temprano y van directo a cumplir la misión.

Trague duro, sabía que algo no saldría bien, tenía ese extraño presentimiento que te quita el sueño y te hela la sangre. El día paso rápido y después de ir de compras con vergil y dedicarme a limpiar la casa y esas cosas, fui directo a la cama. Aunque al día siguiente no me despertaron de la manera mas bonita del mundo (entiéndase, Dante entro a mi cuarto y me quito las cobijas, para después lanzar comentarios pervertidos, que sin duda me quitaron cualquier apiste de sueño), es por eso que estoy aquí, caminando de forma monótona y poco sincronizada. Asi fue como me meti en este embrollo…

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Estaban por ser las 7:30 am; la hora de entrada a la escuela, y por ende, una horda de estudiantes de mi edad se arremolinaban en la entrada de la academia, hablando de trivialidades y banalidades. Las chicas se juntaban en bolita y los chicos se dedicaban a desnudar a las chicas con la mirada o a hablar de deportes y esas cosas.

Varias chicas caminaban meneando exageradamente el trasero mientras portaban el uniforme de forma insinuante; como la camisa abrochada arriba de la cintura, mostrando su ombligo y la falda más corta de lo que debería. Yo por mi parte, sentía que mi uniforme estaba BASTANTE corto, no es que me sintiera monja ni nada por el estilo, pero preferiría traer un pantalón rojo entubado, como los hombres y mis amadas botas de cuero. No digo que el uniforme en si fuera feo, porque no lo era, aunque tampoco es como si me causara mucha gracia traerlo puesto. Aun recuerdo como me obligaron los chicos a ponérmelo:

[MINI FLASHBACK]

-¡yo no usare eso! –reclame al ver el gancho que vergil traía en la mano -es demasiado… "afeminado" –pronuncie lo ultimo con asco

-claro que lo harás –vergil me tendió el gancho con mirada severa –es el uniforme de tu escuela y si quieres pasar desapercibida lo usaras

-pero… ¡es una falda! –O.O no voy a negar que en mi antigua prepa usaba las faldas mas cortas que esa, pero en aquel entonces era diferente, porque era bastante inmadura en diversos aspectos (¬¬ como si hubiera cambiado tanto) –y además tiene crinolina ¡no me pondré esa cosa! –dije sin levantar la voz y haciendo un puchero

Vergil me miro una mirada amenazadora seguida de una mirada cómplice a Dante y a nero, cosa que me extraño en demasía.

-solo lo repetiré una vez más, Karen –hablo con esa voz de ultratumba que solo a él le sale bien –o te la pones tu…

-o te la ponemos los tres –concluyo la frase Dante mientras una sonrisa retorcida se formaba en el rostro de ambos gemelos mientras veían lascivamente la falda y luego mis caderas

No sabia bien como interpretar las miradas que esos dos me lanzaban, pero, creo que no auguraban nada bueno, además de que con lo "vale todo" que es Dante, apuesto que no lo decía bromeando. Ese pensamiento me hiso sentir un escalofrió desde mi espalda hasta el fin de mi espina dorsal.

-heheee, yo le pongo la blusa bro… -dijo Dante mientras tomaba la blusa y la corbata del traje para mirarme con lascivia

-hummm… vale, yo la falda, igual no tiene mucha copa –o.O ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ese malnacido? Ò.Ó

-¡¿Qué no tengo copa, dices?! –rete a vergil con la mirada, pero este ni se inmuto –déjame decirte, querido (sarcasmo) que yo era de las chicas con bubis mas grandes eh! –mentí. Hehehe en realidad era la que menos tenia, pero bueeeno, solo lo decía para que se callara xDDD

-¬¬ ¿a que escuela ibas? ¿la academia de chicas planas o que? ¬¬ -dijo con su típica mirada "no me interesa"

Bien dicen por ahí que es mejo decir "de aquí salió, que, aquí quedo" y mi orgullo (¬¬ si es que aun tengo) no iba quedar en el recibidor de DMC, pisoteado por los hermanos Sparda. Asi que, con el poco coraje que aun conservo, les arrebate el uniforme de las manos a ambos gemelos, y sin mediar mas palabra, subi derrotada las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación para cambiarme, sin pasar por alto las miradas de satisfacción de los hermanos "maléficos"

Ese par ya me las pagara….

( i00. wsphoto/v1/508898636_ ) uniforme de Karen, solo que ela le dio un toque mas rokero con sus botas de cuero negras y unas mallas rasgadas asi como una cuantas cadenas ^^.

( i00. img/pb/553/983/525/525983553_ )uniforme de nero, solo que el no lleva el pantalón de la academia, sino un vaquero (jejeje el no se dejo xDDD)

[FIN MINI FLASHBACK]

Camine un rato mas sola hasta legar frente a las puertas del instituto, si preguntan por que voy sola, he de decir que el imbécil de Nero dijo que no dejaría que lo vieran conmigo y se fue por otro camino el muy malo.

Asi que aquí me encuentro yo… frente a este par de imponentes puertas de acero solido, retándome a traspasarlas, veo como algunos estudiantes ya están presurosos para ir a clases, ya es tarde, asi que sin mas preámbulo, me digno a traspasarlas con valentía. A lo lejos diviso la figura de Nero, sentado en una banca jugando con la venda de su brazo, sin notar como las miradas tanto de chicas como de chicos casi se lo comen, solo les falta tenedor y cuchara y podría considerarse plato manjar para los ojos de cualquiera. Y como no si se ve súper sexy con esos pantalones ajustados y la chaqueta arremangada dándole un estilo de "chico malo" seguido de unos tenis converse con la cintas flojas, completando su estilo. Además no es muy común ver a un chico de ojos azules y cabellera plateada.

Suspire pesado, quería ir con el y preguntarle que tal le ha ido o algo, lo que sea, no quería estar sola en esa escuela, sentía como si fuera un bicho raro por las miradas que todos me echaban (bueno… ¿Cuántas personas le dan aspecto rockero a su uniforme?

La campana sono y pronto la horda de estudiante se fue adentrando en los edificios, desalojando de apoco la entrada y los jardines, quedando solo Nero y yo, asi que me acerque a el.

-¿y ahora que hacemos? –pregunte incrédula -¿vamos con la directora? –nero frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-no, debemos esperar a Dante –dijo haciendo una mueca de asco –recuerda que el es nuestro supuesto padre –lo mire extrañada ¿Qué no era el intendente?

-osea que… ¿somos hijos del intendente? –pregunte tratando de captar los hechos venideros

-asi es… prepárate para la bomba psicológica que tus "compañeritos" te harán pasar –dijo "Compañeritos" con sarcasmo. Era cierto, siempre molestaban a los débiles… ¡y yo soy débil!

-¿Qué hay de ti? También te harán burla ¿no? –pregunte y el contesto con una sonrisa arrogante

-cualquiera que se atreva a mofarse de mi –su aura comenzó a tornarse negra mientras una sonrisa perversa surcaba su rostro –le meteré una bala de blue rose en el trasero y luego lo parto en dos con Red Queen

o.O ok… eso fue raro, pero terminamos de hablar y nos sentamos a esperar a Dante durante un rato, hablábamos de trivialidades y cosas sin sentido, hasta que un grito nos saco de nuestro mundo rosa xDD

-¡Karen! –voltee instantáneamente y lo que mire me dejo impactada -¿eres tu o me confundi? –un chico alto, un poco mas bajo que Nero, cabellera negra, ojos grises y ts blanca, no vestia el uniforme como los demás, sino unos jeans negros y una sudadera negra.

-O.O … … ¿steve? …. … ¿eres tu?... –pregunte. No podía ser el, digo ¿Qué no se había mudado a otro continente?

-¡ja! El mismo… ¿Qué me dices nena, me extrañaste?...

( images18/content/output/000/000/000/780/760202879_ ) Steve ^^

Quien diría que este muchacho aparentemente inocente, traería mas problemas de los imaginados a mi vida…

* * *

**_Este fue el cap. 13 XD si les gusto dejen reviewss y yo subo el 14 , 1000 gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo._**

**_yahooo! nuestros personajes de DMC en la escuela hehehehehe y dante de intendente hehehe xDDD_**

**_pobres de los alumnos de vergil, los compadesco, sera como el demonio kamijou! jajajajajaj_**

**_no creo que pueda actualizar pronto pero dare lo mejor de mi para que las cosas con mi padre se arregle hehehe, aunque... *-* yo se que lo que vio, le gusto y como le gusto se enojo y por eso me castigo ._. xDDD_**

**_si les gusto dejen rwss y si no tambien hehehe_**

**_un agradecimiento especial a Melanie por avisarme que me estaban plagiando la historia en corazon de Melon, pero hueeee, que se le a de hacer xDDD _**

**_gracias a los guest's hehehee y atodas mis lectora/autoras TT3TT las amo!_**

**_val vale, mucho drama xDDD gracias por leer y sin mas sayonara!_**


End file.
